THAT MAN
by monggu kai
Summary: "Sejarah hidup ku bukan tentang perjuangan kisah asmara dengan wanita cantik jelita, bukan tentang kepahlawanannya membela Eustacia, ataupun peperangan seorang pria dengan pria lainnya. Aku tahu bagaimana takdir ku sejak 14 tahun yang lalu. Sejarah kerajaan ini hanya akan mencatat bagaimana upaya ku menghancurkan Nevada" CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI. Genderswitch ! CHAP 2 IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1 Fearless

**That Man**

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

**GS Kai**

RATED : M (ada adegan mature)

Yang belum 17 tahun jangan di baca FF ini ya dek (bukan karena adegannya hot, hanya aja gak penting untuk dibaca karena cerita nya juga standar gak ada manfaatnya. Jangan menodai kepolosan kalian dengan FF rated M absurd ini)

**WARNING!**

Jangan bayangkan setting tempat di FF ini **seperti kerajaan Goguryeo, Baekje, Silla, dan Joseoan di Korea.** Ini adalah cerita dengan settingan negeri antah berantah karangan saya sendiri yang di pastikan gak jelas arah dan tujuannya. Saya memikirkan tentang Bangsa **Sparta, cerita epik dewa-dewa Yunani, kekaisaran Romawi dan mungkin sejenisnya.** Intinya cerita dan settingan tempat disini saya bayangkan ke arah sana, Cuma tokoh2 nya aja yang korea. Jadi, jika anda sekalian gak suka dengan cerita aneh dan gak jelas, EXIT adalah pilihan terbaik bagi anda daripada menyesal dan mual di akhir cerita.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE :**

**Kata-kata asing dan nama kerajaan yang ada di bawah nanti saya ambil dari bahasa latin. **

**Alroy ** artinya kerajaan

**Astin** artinya pemimpin yang kuat

**Hester** artinya bintang

**Lunar** artinya bulan

**Helius** artinya matahari

**Quillon** artinya pedang

"**Aria, Azadeh , Celeste, Cleva, Tavia, Valencia, Nero, Nevada, Delmore, Aurelia, dan Eustacia" **adalah nama-nama kerajaan di dalam cerita.

**Lavinia **: sebagai ibu kota dari kerajaan Eustacia

**Allegra** : adalah istana/ tempat tinggal para bangsawan Eustacia

**Araceli** : sebagai ibu kota dari kerajaan Celeste

**Castilya** : adalah istana tempat tinggal Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemarinya masih mengelus pedang panjang nan tajam bersimbah darah itu dengan tenang. Matanya lekat memperhatikan bagian tajam benda besi kebanggaannya itu. Terdapat darah pekat yang telah mengering disana. Seringai liciknya tersungging nyata di kedua bibirnya. Ia jelas bangga dengan pencapaiannya. Saat langkah kaki masuk ke indra pendengarannya, ia belum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Quillon tua itu.

"Panglima, semua rampasan perang dan tawanan penting sudah berhasil kita amankan. Sekarang tinggal menunggu titah panglima untuk gerakan kita selanjutnya" seorang prajurit kepercayaannya melapor padanya

"Apa saudara ku yang tamak itu sudah memberi kabar dan perintah?"

"Paduka raja belum memberi perintah, tapi ada utusan kerajaan membawa surat ini panglima"

Ia membaca surat yang ternyata langsung dari saudaranya. Seringai itu muncul kembali di bibirnya.

"Kumpulkan semua tahanan perang, aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dari negeri kecil ini"

"Baik panglima. Segera akan saya persiapkan"

Panglima bertubuh gagah dan tinggi itu kembali fokus dengan kegiatan membersihkan pedangnya.

"Sepertinya kau akan minum darah sebentar lagi, _Quillon_ ku" ucap nya dingin dan terkesan kejam.

Setelah selesai dengan pedang kebanggaannya, ia melihat ke luar tenda. Pemandangan di luar tenda nya langsung menunjukkan bagaimana hancur dan hangus nya kerajaan Celeste ini karena bala tentaranya. Kerajaan kecil paling indah di gugusan Hester itu kini hancur tak tersisa. Padang rumput dan bunga yang menjadi _trade mark _ibu kotanya kini menjadi hangus karena peperangan. Megahnya istana dan kuil mereka di Araceli kini hanya tinggal sebuah bangunan tanpa huni karena kedahsyatan serangan anak buahnya. Ia tersenyum saat bendera Eustacia berkibar di depan istana Celeste menggantikan bendera cokelat milik kerajaan ini. Celeste kini resmi takluk di bawah kekuasaan mereka.

"Aku lah yang terhebat!" ucapnya sambil membusungkan dada.

Ia mengayuh pedang nya dan melakukan gerakan melibas habis simbol merpati di tiang pembatas antara tendanya dengan tepi jurang di bawah. Celeste sudah takluk dengan mudah di tangannya. Tiga ribu pasukannya sudah berhasil melumpuhkan enam ribu tentara cokelat negeri penghasil bunga dan gandum ini. Ia memastikan bahwa raja negeri ini pasti menyesal telah menolak invasi baik-baik mereka empat bulan yang lalu. Jika sebuah kerajaan menolak mendukung mereka dengan cara baik-baik, maka kekerasan adalah jalan tengah yang mesti mereka lakukan. Peperangan adalah hukum alam yang sah di gugusan hester, lunar, helius dan seluruh bagian bumi mereka.

Langkah kakinya ringan menuju lapangan luas tempat markas pasukannya berkumpul. Ia melihat kumpulan orang-orang penting kerajaan ini menatapnya murka dari balik jeruji besi yang mereka buat khusus untuk tahanan perang. Ada sekitar 5 jeruji besi yang berada di tengah lapangan itu berisikan orang-orang Celeste.

"Hormat kepada yang mulia Panglima Park !"

Semua pasukan kerajaannya bersimpuh di tanah melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan jubah _cream _kebesaran Eustacia datang ke tengah lapangan. Simbol singa emas di makhkota kecilnya mengisyaratkan ia adalah pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan untuk medan pertempuran ini. Ia duduk di singgasana yang telah disediakan untuknya dengan angkuh saat menatap tahanan-tahanan menjijikkan dimata elangnya. Tampang kekalahan mereka meninggikan hatinya.

"Kau masih punya nyali juga Huang Zitao! menatap ku seperti itu tak sopan namanya"

Pria yang di sebut Huang Zitao itu menggenggam tangannya yang diborgol erat sekali.

"Sabar paduka, dia adalah panglima perang kerajaan yang terkenal kejam itu" bisik perdana menterinya yang juga di borgol di sampingnya.

Park Chanyeol masih mendapati tampang marah Raja Zitao di jeruji no.1 di depan mereka.

"Kau bener-benar membuat ku ingin muntah. Pengawal, cepet keluarkan dia. Aku akan memenggal kepalanya disini"

Park Chanyeol mulai memberikan tekanan mental untuk para tawanan itu. Kepanikan orang-orang Celeste ini adalah kepuasan untuknya. Suasana makin ribut saat orang-orang Celeste yang ada di 4 sel lainnya menghujatnya. Mereka marah raja mereka akan di bunuh.

"Walau kalian semua sudah menghancurkan kerajaan kecil ku, aku yakin kalian tak akan bisa menghancurkan semangat juang kami!. Kalian bedebah serakah!"

Park Chanyeol tertawa mendengar makian Huang Zitao yang sekarang di seret menuju keluar sel.

"Jika kerajaan mu lebih luas dari Celeste, ku pastikan kau juga akan serakah" ucap Park Chanyeol sambil turun dari singgasananya.

Panglima paling muda yang di miliki Eustacia itu mengeluarkan pedang keramatnya yang telah bersih dari darah pasukan Celeste yang di bantainya. Ujung pedang itu sudah menyentuh dagu raja Zitao yang kini bersimpuh di tanah dipegangi dua prajurit suruhannya. Teriakan untuk segera membunuh dari pasukannya membuatnya tersenyum. Senyum itu makin lebar saat tak di dapatinya rasa takut pada wajah sang raja.

"Berhenti lah, manusia apa yang akan membunuh manusia lemah dalam perang?. Kau seperti binatang yang tak tahu belas kasih. Apa seperti itu yang diajarkan ibu mu, manusia Eustacia?!"

Telinga nya panas mendengar makian itu. Ia mengedarkan kedua bola matanya ke kotak-kotak besi tahanan mereka, siapa seorang wanita yang berani meneriakinya itu.

"Dia yang meneriaki anda Panglima"

Indra penglihatannya melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan hiasan emas di seluruh kainnya menatapnya tajam. Tampak aura kebencian yang kuat dimata itu.

"Jackson, bawakan jalang itu kemari"

"Bedebah, jangan sentuh dia. Kalau tidak kau akan mati!"

Huang Zitao terlihat murka saat seorang pengawal membuka gembok untuk mengeluarkan seorang gadis muda dari sel paling ujung.

"Apa dia permaisuri mu Raja Zitao? atau selir mu?"

Ia mendorong keras tubuh gadis muda itu tiba-tiba hingga gadis itu tersungkur di tanah. Gadis yang tangannya juga di borgol itu berusaha bangun dan ingin memukul panglima sombong yang sudah mempermalukan raja mereka. Tapi usaha nya berakhir sia-sia karena sudah ada pengawal yang memeganginya. Dua pengawal itu membuatnya bersimpuh menghadap panglima sombong itu.

"Kau boleh membunuh ku, tapi jangan sentuh dia atau seorang pun yang tersisa"

Dengusan meremehkan terdengar dari mulut panglima yang sedang berdiri gagah itu.

"Raja lemah seperti mu memang harus di lengserkan. Melindungi rakyat mu pun kau tak bisa, tapi mati-matian melindungi seorang wanita. Kau tipikal raja gila wanita juga rupanya"

Ia berjongkok menjambak rambut gadis yang ia perlakukan kasar tadi.

"Kau siapa nya raja lemah itu, heumm?"

"Dia bukan raja lemah. Dia panutan kami, dan akan selalu menjadi panutan kami walau kerajaan kalian menaklukkan negeri ini. Para bajingan seperti kalian sampai kapan pun tak akan kami hormati!. Kau pikir kau orang kuat karena berhasil melakukan ini pada kami? kau hanya orang lemah yang tak memiliki akal dan budi!"

Ia semakin menjambak rambut gadis itu kasar.

"Kau ingin ku perkosa agar kau tahu bagaimana hebat nya aku? atau kau ingin ku perkosa disini sekarang juga dan setelahnya ku buang pada pasukan ku untuk dinikmati bersama-sama?"

Satu tamparan ia libaskan ke pipi gadis itu.

"Lepaskan dia bajingan!"

Suara teriakan dari hampir tiga puluhan orang-orang tahanan itu ia dengarkan. Ia melihat api kemarahan dan dendam dari orang-orang itu menyiratkan mereka tak terima atas perlakuannya.

"Lepaskan dia bedebah, jangan sakiti wanita jika kau adalah seorang pria!" teriak seorang pria berpipi tirus dengan mata sipit.

"Keluarkan lelaki kurus menjijikkan itu juga kemari!"

Panglima itu memijakkan kakinya pada perut gadis itu yang kesakitan tergeletak di tanah.

"Begitu lah rasanya jika berani meneriaki ku. Bahkan raja negeri ku pun tak berani berteriak karena kehebatan ku. Kenapa manusia-manusia lemah dan tolol seperti kalian berani melawan ku?"

Ia kini menodongkan pedangnya pada pria bermata sipit itu.

"Aku bukan seorang pria? apa aku terlihat seperti wanita pria sipit tolol?" ia menggesekkan dengan kejam ujung pedang nya ke leher pria yang masih di pegangi oleh prajuritnya.

"Lepaskan Yixing, jangan kau sakiti dia!" teriak Zitao lagi

Zrasshhhhhhh…

Mata orang-orang Celeste itu membulat, bibir mereka kelu dan setelahnya mereka berteriak menyumpahi manusia kejam yang barusan memisahkan kepala dari tubuh penasehat kerajaan mereka Zhang Yixing.

"Pria jelek dan terlihat dungu seperti itu harus di musnahkan dari pandangan mata ku"

Ia menarik kasar wanita yang ia pijak tadi yang sekarang menangis.

"Kau lihat itu jalang, kau juga akan menyusul nya segera!"

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan gadis itu menutup matanya karena tahu ajal akan menjemputnya.

"Jangan kau bunuh dia ku mohon. Bunuh lah aku, tapi jangan kau sentuh dia"

Seringai di wajahnya tercipta setelah melihat Huang Zitao mengemis hingga berlutut dan mengiba padanya. Seberapa berharganya gadis ini hingga raja keras kepala itu menangis pilu?

"Choi Minho, siapa gadis jalang ini?"

Ia kini melepaskan jambakannya pada si gadis, tapi mengarahkan pedangnya menggesek pelan leher gadis muda itu dengan pedang tajamnya.

"Lepaskan dia, ku mohon. Biarkan dia hidup"

Huang Zitao berusaha merangkak menuju tempat Park Chanyeol berada. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang-orang sekelilingnya terluka. Isakan perih terdengar makin keras saat darah merah pekat keluar dari leher gadis berambut ikal panjang itu. Suara tangisan pilu juga terdengar dari kelompok tahanan Celeste yang melihat gadis itu kesakitan.

"Dari bajunya ia seorang gadis penjaga kuilAraceli . Tapi kami menemukannya di istana utama bersama permaisuri serta selir Huang Zitao panglima"

"Oh, kau hanya gadis pemuja dewa?"

Matanya menelusuri pakaian satin itu lagi. Ia menarik kuat kain yang menjadi jubah belakang si gadis. Punggung mulus gadis suci itu sedikit terekspos menjadi tontonan bagi khalayak ramai disana.

"Kau tak perlu jadi gadis suci munafik di kuil lagi. Itu tak ada gunanya. Dewa kalian itu tidak ada"

"Lepaskan dia, dia wanita yang tak pantas kalian sakiti" Huang Zitao tak berhenti berteriak

Ia melihat gadis kuil itu menangis dan bergetar. Sepertinya malu kulit punggungnya di lihat orang banyak.

"Sepertinya memang tak seru jika aku membunuhnya. Mungkin dia akan ku jadikan budak di ranjang ku saja. Hahahahahaha…."

Suara tawa dan tepuk tangan dari para pengawal dan prajurit kerajaan Eustacia menyemangati ujaran Panglimanya.

"Bawa satu jalang itu ke tenda Minho. Jaehyun, pilih jalang-jalang lain juga di sana untuk kita berpesta nanti malam" ujarnya memerintah.

_CHANKAI_

"Panglima, semua barang rampasan dan harta benda sudah kami kirim ke ibukota dan raja sudah menerima itu langsung dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia memerintahkan agar kita segera pulang ke Lavinia untuk penyambutan kemenangan dan pesta"

"Saudara ku itu pasti sekarang sudah pesta duluan. Jadi kalau kita pulang, kita hanya akan mendapat sisa-sisa pestanya"

Choi Minho diam saja mendengar ucapan atasannya.

"Tapi kapan kita bersiap pulang panglima?"

"Besok siang kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur panjang"

Ia tersenyum maklum tentang kebiasaan panglima besar kerajaannya ini setelah berperang atau menumpas para pemberontak.

"Panglima, saya yakin paduka raja akan memberikan anda hadiah besar dan berharga kali ini karena telah menumpas pemberontak Celeste. Ini salah satu hasil besar"

"Dia akan memberikan wanita dan harta benda pada ku lebih banyak dari sebelumnya"

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu?"

"Karena wanita dan harta adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi saudara ku yang tamak itu. Jadi aku sudah menebak apa yang akan diberikannya pada ku nanti"

Ia melihat sang panglima terus meminum araknya lagi sambil menikmati para wanita cantik yang mereka paksa menari di tenda utama mereka. Sang panglima tertawa puas saat para prajuritnya ada yang memaksa si wanita membuka pakaiannya. Ia yakin wanita itu akan jadi santapan prajuritnya yang kelaparan belaian wanita.

"Dimana jalang itu tadi, kenapa ia tak ada disana?"

Tatapan marah panglima nya membuat Choi Minho ciut, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Dimana jalang itu berada?"

"Dia, ada di….."

"Dimana Choi Minho? apa dia pergi melarikan diri? kau pikir aku tak tanda dengan wanita itu?"

"Tidak panglima, hanya saja dia gadis liar yang sulit dikendalikan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia menatap kumpulan prajuritnya yang mengepung gadis kumal itu dengan siaga. Ia menghela napas saat melihat pisau belati yang terpegang erat di genggaman gadis itu. Kini tatapan kenekatan itu mengarah padanya.

"Jangan mendekat, aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi budak kalian!" ucapnya berteriak keras.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat suara teriakan berani dari gadis itu. Kakinya tak segan untuk mendekati si gadis kumal dan memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk mundur dan berhenti menghunuskan pedang ke arah si gadis. Walau teriakan itu sarat akan keberanian, tapi panglima perang handal sepertinya terlalu mudah menangkap rasa ketakutan gadis di depannya ini.

"Jangan mendekat bajingan!"

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat pisau itu di arahkan ke tubuhnya. Ia tertawa keras.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan. Apa aku yang bertangan kosong sudah membuat mu takut?"

Gadis itu makin berjalan mundur saat ia semakin berani berjalan mendekati. Saat si gadis melihat langkahnya ke belakang, ia dengan gerakan cepatnya segera menjegal kaki jenjang si gadis. Gerakan melumpuhkan dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaaan sulit untuknya. Saat tubuh si gadis terhuyung, ia segera menarik kasar pergelangan tangan si gadis dan memelintirnya kuat hingga erangan kesakitan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah jalang"

Ia menendang ke arah api unggun pisau belati yang tergeletak di tanah itu dan menjambak rambut si gadis dengan kasar menuju aula tenda mereka.

"Telanjangi dia dan suruh dia menari. Aku butuh hiburan sekarang"

Saat dua prajurit mendekatinya, gadis itu memberontak keras. Saat satu lengan bajunya di koyak, ia meronta-ronta dan menggigit tangan satu prajurit. Satu parajurit itu memukul dan menamparnya karena kesal. Tapi si gadis berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari jamahan tangan-tangan itu yang akan menelanjanginya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Ia merasakan tubuhnya di tendang keras oleh prajurit itu. Rambutnya di jambak hingga sakit nya luar biasa menyiksa kepalanya. Ia tersungkur di tanah akibat penolakan yang terus ia lakukan. Cairan darah yang ada di mulutnya terasa anyir saking tak terbendung lagi untuk keluar. Ia masih terus memberontak saat satu lengan bajunyanya di robek lagi. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar para dewa melindunginya. Ia percaya dewa tak akan meninggalkan makhluk lemah sepertinya. Matanya memburam karena air mata itu terus keluar akibat perih harga dirinya tak ada lagi.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala"

Kata-kata dan pukulan di wajah dari panglima perang itu bagai obat bius yang mencampakkannya pada kegelapan. Matanya ingin terpejam karena tak sanggup menyadarkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi wanita hina dengan menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau mungkin merasa menang dalam banyak peperangan, tapi manusia jahat seperti mu tak akan bisa memenangkan hati orang-orang baik di dunia ini"

Ia sulit membuka matanya saat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin mendera. Ia menangkap wajah marah dan terkejut itu makin memburam di indera penglihatannya. Tubuhnya melemah, mungkin kematian jauh lebih baik daripada harus hidup menanggung derita.

_CHANKAI_

"Kau layak mendapat kan itu"

Ia melihat bosan tumpukan kotak emas, berlian dan beberapa gadis cantik di sodorkan saudaranya yang seorang raja. Ia tak pernah meleset dalam menebak sikap pria ini selama 25 tahun hidupnya.

"Apa itu kurang Park Chanyeol?"

Ia meminum anggur merah kesukaannya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan raja negerinya ini. Ia sadar tindakannya terlalu tidak sopan pada seorang raja bila begini, tapi sangat dipastikan pria gagah di depannya tak akan pernah marah padanya. Kris terlalu hapal juga menebak sikapnya.

"Aku tak meminta ini"

Sang raja mengusir beberapa wanita cantik dan para pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan ia bicara berdua dengan sepupunya. Park Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang mudah di puji atau diberi penghargaan.

"Apa ini kurang Chanyeol? aku akan memberikan lebih banyak lagi jika kau terus memimpin kemenangan untuk ku ke depannya"

"Aku berperang bukan untuk mu. Tapi…."

"Untuk kerajaan ini dan untuk diri mu sendiri. Aku terlalu hapal dengan semboyan dan prinsip mu itu"

Park Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar ucapan itu. Kris memang hapal dengan segala hal tentangnya.

"Kau pahlawan negeri ini, jadi aku sebagai raja wajib memberikan penghargaan pada mu. Dan kembali lah ke Allegra, disana tempat mu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar desas-desus rakyat yang mengatakan aku tak sayang pada sepupu ku sendiri karena membiarkan mu tinggal di Castilya. Allegra tempat pahlawan dan bangsawan seperti mu Park Chanyeol. Atau kalau kau tak mau tinggal di Allegra, aku akan membuatkan mu istana di tempat lain yang masih di Lavinia. Aku ingin kau tinggal di ibu kota. Castilya terlalu jauh dari Allegra"

"Aku tak perlu penghargaan. Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku inginkan. Aku butuh kebebasan makanya aku tinggal di Castilya. Jika kau tetap memaksa ku, aku tak akan menuruti kemauan mu lagi"

Kris sedang enggan membahas tentang keinginan yang terus di tuntut saudaranya ini.

"Kau memang sulit di atur. Baiklah, aku tak bisa memaksa orang "istimewa" seperti mu. Selama kau masih disisi ku, aku akan membebaskan mu"

"Aku tak pernah ada di sisi mu, aku hanya mengabdi pada kerajaan ini"

"Tapi aku lah penguasa kerajaan ini Park Chanyeol, jangan keras kepala"

"Jangan menjadikan orang keras kepala seperti ku berada disisi mu kalau begitu"

Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat saudaranya ini bungkam. Ia terlalu sadar dirinya di butuhkan oleh sepupu nya.

"Aku menyayangi mu jauh melebihi aku menyayangi Luhan yang saudara ku. Kau pasti sadar itu. Aku juga jauh lebih mempercayai mu di banding Suho yang adik kandung ku. Walau kau terus mengelak, tapi selama ini aku menganggapmu ada di sisi ku"

"Aku terharu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sarkasme yang kentara.

Kris bergabung dengan Chanyeol meminum anggur merah terbaik persembahan kerajaan Aria itu dengan tenang.

"Aku mencermati beberapa tindakan mereka belakangan ini. Agak mencurigakan sepertinya. Tapi aku belum punya bukti itu apa, ku harap kau siap sedia jika aku membutuhkan mu"

"Bisa kah aku tidur sekarang saudara ku?"

Kris paham bahwa Park Chanyeol selalu enggan di ajak bicara tentang dinamika politik Eustacia. Chanyeol hanya akan memberikan perhatiannya tentang penaklukan kerajaan-kerajaan di luar Eustacia. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak menutup mata tentang situasi di ibu kota, tapi saudaranya ini tak pernah mau terlibat dalam seluk-beluk kekuasaan di istana.

"Istirahat lah, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau karena perjuangan mu di medan pertempuran"

"Jadi sekarang pergi lah dari sini"

Park Chanyeol tak pernah segan untuk bicara sesukanya walaupun seorang raja besar ada di depannya. Kris memastikan siapapun di Eustacia akan langsung mati di tangannya jika berani mengusirnya tak sopan seperti ini. Tapi sayang sekali ia berhadapan dengan Panglima "bertubuh besi" yang tak lain adalah saudaranya sendiri. Hanya desisan lah yang selalu ia keluarkan jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini.

"Aku di beritahu kalau kau membawa seorang gadis dari Celeste ke Castylia. Benarkah?"

"Benar, seorang gadis kuil dari Araceli "

"Tak biasanya kau membawa rampasan perang ke tempat mu. Kau selalu memberikan seluruh nya untuk Eustacia. Apa gadis itu sangat cantik?"

"Tidak. Ia gadis liar dan biasa. Hanya saja dia berani meneriaki ku dan menghina ku. Aku hampir membunuhnya tapi aku mengurungkan niat ku. Mati mudah terlalu indah bagi orang yang sudah menghina ku. Penyiksaan adalah hal yang pantas ku berikan padanya"

Kris tertawa mendengar rencana kejam sepupunya. Park Chanyeol memang tak pernah memandang bulu untuk menyiksa budak rampasan.

"Jangan kejam-kejam, budak wanita tetaplah wanita yang lembut dan mempesona. Jangan perlakukan mereka seperti budak pria"

Park Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar nasehat saudaranya. Ini merupakan satu hal yang ia benci dari saudaranya, gila akan wanita.

"Memangnya menumpuk istri di istana seperti yang kau lakukan tak menyiksa hati wanita?"

_CHANKAI_

"Nevada adalah negeri yang indah. Ibu sangat menyukainya. Suatu saat nanti ibu ingin kau kembali ke sana karena dari sana lah kau berasal"

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol yang bukan berasal dari negeri salju terkutuk itu. Darah ku adalah Eustacia, tulang ku berasal dari Lavinia, tenaga ku akan ku gunakan untuk kejayaan Alroy Eustacia, dan impian terbesar ku adalah menghancurkan Nevada"

"Kau tak akan mampu melakukan itu putera ku. Peperangan tak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula"

"Aku mampu ibu. Aku tak peduli, tangisan Nevada adalah cita-cita ku"

"Pertumpahan darah tak akan membuat mu bahagia Chanyeol. Jangan buat diri mu menjadi manusia pendendam dan jahat. Manusia jahat tak akan bisa memenangkan hati orang-orang baik di dunia ini, percayalah pada ibu. Jadilah pria baik yang membanggakan ibu"

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk ibu. Untuk sakit hati ibu, untuk penghinaan mereka dan untuk kebesaran Eustacia"

Bayangan wanita cantik itu menangis melihatnya. Ibunya itu mengelus wajah kokohnya. Ia bermaksud menghapus air mata itu, tapi sosok itu makin sirna oleh cahaya. Seperti daun ringan yang tertiup angin, sosok ibunya juga hilang terbang bersama cahaya. Chanyeol mengejar ibunya, ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok wanita yang sangat dicintai nya itu.

"Ibu…"

Ia berlari sambil membawa pedang nya.

"Ibu jangan pergi lagi!"

Ia semakin memacu kaki nya mengejar cahaya itu.

"Ibu, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Jarak itu semakin jauh karena larinya tak secepat cahaya yang membawa ibunya.

"Ibu!"

Park Chanyeol terengah-engah bangun dari tidurnya. Kata-kata ibu nya yang dulu akhir-akhir ini terus terulang di mimpinya. Ia menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia masih merasakan kehangatan di pipi akibat sentuhan ibunya. Mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata. Ia turun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

Matahari sudah terbit di ufuk timur Eustacia. Dari atas Castylia ini ia bisa melihat keindahan dan keagungan Eustacia. Hutan yang hijau di bagian timur, Laut yang biru di tenggara, padang rumput yang luas di bagian barat, lahan pertanian yang luas di utara, pelabuhan penuh akan kapal layar di barat laut, pusat pemukiman di selatan, dan istana Allegra yang megah di Lavinia. Eustacia begitu sempurna di matanya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat istimewa ini dan kembali ke Nevada.

Ia melirikkan matanya ke kiri. Sosok wanita bergaun putih panjang yang tampak membelakanginya sedang bersimpuh ke tanah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia melihat wanita itu khusuk berdoa. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu berdiri membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan tangan kanan tanda memberi hormat ke arah matahari. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, ia juga tahu itu adalah budak rampasan perangnya. Karena tak ada satupun orang di Eustacia melakukan itu.

"Cih, rupanya budak Celeste itu masih percaya dengan dewa matahari"

Ia segera beranjak pergi dari jendela kamarnya merasa enggan untuk melihat pemandangan memuakkan di depan sana.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ku ini menjadi daya tarik orang-orang dari Allegra untuk datang. Apa suasana Allegra sangat "panas", jadi kalian berkunjung ke tempat ku yang sunyi dan dingin ini?" Chanyeol berusaha menyindir tamunya.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya mendengar sapaan tak sopan dari Park Chanyeol. Itu merupakan penghinaan bagi bangsawan yang dihormati sepertinya.

"Aku adalah menteri kebijakan pangan sekaligus adik kandung raja negeri ini. Tak sepantasnya kau menyambut bangsawan terhormat dengan cara seperti ini. Usia mu juga lebih muda dari ku, kau harus menggunakan sapaan hormat pada ku Park Chanyeol"

"Bangsawan terhormat?"

Tersirat nada sindiran yang makin kentara Suho tangkap dari kalimat barusan.

"Kau memang….."

"Chanyeol, maafkan Suho. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan dan tugas kementeriannya sampai-sampai tak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Kau adalah pahlawan terbesar yang pernah ada untuk Eustacia. Tak seharusnya ia membanggakan gelar menterinya pada mu. Maafkan dia"

Suho melirik tak suka pada Luhan, kakak tirinya karena menyudutkannya. Luhan menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya tanda ia harus tenang menghadapi pria paling keras kepala, kasar, tak sopan tapi sangat kuat di depan mereka.

"Aku hanya panglima perang, aku jelas lebih hina dan rendah dari kalian" ucap Chanyeol enteng sambil membersihkan busur panah nya.

Suho melirik ke arah Luhan tak mengerti ke arah mana Chanyeol bicara. Park Chanyeol adalah jenis pria santai yang sering berubah-ubah mood nya untuk membuat lawan bicara nya murka. Ia pria menyebalkan yang gampang membuat orang-orang naik darah karena ulahnya. Cerita-cerita akan sosoknya yang sebenarnya hanya bisa mereka dengar dari para pasukan yang menjadi bawahannya saat perang. Ia kuat, sadis, egois, dan tak berperi kemanusiaan dengan musuhnya. Sosoknya begitu terkenal di penjuru Eustacia sebagai pahlawan kerajaan, atau musuh besar bagi negeri-negeri yang menjadi oposisi Eustacia. Tapi di sisi lain, tak jarang mereka mendengar sosok Chanyeol yang begitu baik dan dermawan pada kaum miskin di Eustacia. Intinya pria yang merupakan sepupunya ini sulit di tebak perasaan dan tingkahnya. Kalau tidak karena kepentingan, ia tak sudi pergi ke istana kecil seperti Castilya ini.

"Kau lebih hebat dari kami berdua. Aku tahu Kris bisa saja memberikan pangkat kementerian paling tinggi untuk mu. Dan sudah seharusnya ia melakukan itu. Tapi aku paham tak ada orang lain yang lebih baik melakukan tugas mulia membela kerajaan kita sebaik diri mu. Kau juga tipe manusia yang tak silau akan jabatan dan harta. Makanya kau memilih keluar dari istana Allegra lima tahun lalu. Kau meninggalkan kehidupan mewah sebagai bangsawan karena kau ingin hidup bebas. Benarkan apa yang ku katakan adik ku?"

Park Chanyeol meletakkan anak panah sekaligus busur panah kesayangannya di samping kursi tempatnya duduk. Pria bermahkota hijau tanda menteri kesejahteraan di samping kanan nya jauh lebih menarik sekarang. Sejak dulu Luhan adalah anggota kerajaan yang pintar bersiasat menurutnya. Ia selalu sukses memberikan kesan ramah, rendah hati, baik dan sederhana di lingkungan kerajaan. Kebenarannya adalah ia pria yang lebih pintar dari Suho, lebih licik dari permaisuri Victoria, lebih obsesif dari Kris dan lebih ambisius dari siapapun di istana allegra.

"Kau pintar kakak, tidak seperti adik mu" ucap nya santai

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" teriak Suho merasa tersindir

"Memangnya Kris bukan adiknya?"

"Tapi aku yakin kau menyindir ku. Kau tak mungkin menjelekkan Kris karena kau adalah orang kepercayaan Kris di negeri ini"

"Suho, tenanglah"

Luhan masih dengan wajah kalemnya mencoba meredakan kemarahan Suho.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian datang kemari. Aku yakin tugas kalian banyak dan kalian pasti merasa rugi jika meninggalkan istana yang kalian cintai itu hanya untuk menyempatkan waktu minum arak ke sini"

Chanyeol jengah juga mendengar Suho seperti kesetanan mendengar sindirannya. Jika ada satu orang Eustacia yang ingin dibunuhnya suatu saat nanti, pasti Suho lah orang nya. Ia benci dengan orang-orang yang meneriakinya. Selain itu, ia benci dengan orang rendah yang mengaku agung. Ia jijik melihat adik yang menghianati kakaknya. Dan ia tak rela Eustacia yang berharga ini di pimpin oleh orang dungu seperti Suho. Mendengar kegelisahan Kris dua hari lalu, ia sudah menebak apa maksud kedatangan dua saudara tiri ini ke tempat nya.

"Mencari dukungan"

Bingo! tepat sekali dugaannya. Ini lah pekerjaan orang-orang di Allegra.

"Dukungan untuk apa?" Chanyeol memulai kepura-puraannya atas jawaban Luhan.

Luhan dan Suho yang sudah tenang terlihat saling pandang dan walau samar, Chanyeol melihat senyum tipis di kedua bibir orang licik ini.

"Menggulingkan Kris dari singgasananya" jawab Luhan mantap

"Ku harap kalian masih ingat pintu keluar Castilya. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang, pulanglah kakak ku tercinta"

"Kenapa kau begitu setia pada Kris? apa yang ia tawarkan pada mu?"

"Benar, kakak ku tak memberikan apapun pada mu. Jika kau mencintai Eustacia seperti filosofi mu, maka tak sepantasnya kau mempercayakan kerajaan kita ini pada kakak ku yang licik, serakah dan kejam itu"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho tentang tentang Kris. Lalu apa bedanya ia dengan Kris? mereka bertiga sama. Hanya saja Kris sedikit "istimewa" di matanya.

"Aku tidak setia atau mengabdi pada Kris. Aku mengabdi pada Eustacia. Aku berperang untuk kepentingan kerajaan ini dan melindunginya dari musuh atau pemberontak. Aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya raja ku. Aku hanya menghormatinya sebagai sosok yang paling pantas memimpin Eustacia"

"Aku lah yang paling pantas memimpin kerajaan ini karena aku lah anak pertama. Harusnya 8 tahun lalu aku lah yang diangkat sebagai putera makhkota. Harusnya aku lah yang dilantik sebagai raja, bukan Kris yang adik ku dan merupakan pangeran kedua"

"Kau hanyalah putera dari seorang selir, sedangkan dia adalah putera seorang permaisuri. Itu lah alasan mengapa dia berdiri kokoh sebagai raja"

Keheningan terjadi saat Chanyeol mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Itu pukulan untuk mereka bertiga. Suho yang merupakan adik kandung Kris dan merupakan putera kedua permaisuri melihat tatapan kosong di empat bola mata di depannya. Luhan tak ingin memperpanjang cerita lama yang menyakitkan hatinya dan orang yang sekarang di bujuknya. Suho juga tak pantas mendengar kesakitannya.

"Ku rasa kau paham apa maksud ku karena orang pintar seperti mu pasti paham apa keinginan ku. Aku dan Suho telah memiliki kesepakatan jika kami mengambil alih tahta kerajaan. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau ikut bergabung dengan tim kami melumpuhkan pelan-pelan Kris dari dalam. Kami telah menyusun strategi bahwa penggulingan Kris tak akan kami lakukan secara terbuka. Eustacia memiliki banyak negeri taklukan yang bisa saja memanfaatkan situasi tak aman di ibukota"

"Terserah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Aku akan jadi penonton saja"

"Kami butuh keahlian, siasat, dan pengaruh mu untuk kami Chanyeol. Aku memperkirakan setidaknya membutuhkan 10.000 pasukan jika kami ingin mengalahkan tentara setia Kris di Eustacia. Tapi aku yakin hanya membutuhkan 1000 bala tentara jika kau adalah panglima perang kami. Kami percaya pada mu Chanyeol"

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa mereka membutuhkan pria ini.

"Aku bersedia memimpin perang dan menaklukkan kerajaan mana pun sesuai mandat kementerian selama ini karena itu masuk akal. Tapi aku tak mau melawan tentara kerajaan ku sendiri untuk kepentingan kalian"

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah yang tak bisa Kris berikan pada mu jika kau ada di pihak ku Chanyeol" ucap Luhan menawarkan.

"Dan kau pasti sulit menolak tawaran menggiurkan kami" ujar Suho menambahkan

"Kami hanya membutuhkan mu jika Kris melawan keras. Aku tak yakin Kris melawan jika kau dan beberapa orang penting kerajaan mendukung kami. Jadi perang terjadi sesama tentara Eustacia kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Kami hanya ingin menggertak Kris dengan keras dan tak ada pertumpahan darah. Aku masih sangat menghormati Ibu suri dan tak mungkin membuatnya kecewa" ucap Luhan

"Seluruh emas dan berlian atau negeri jajahan yang menjadi milik Eustacia juga tak mampu menarik ku untuk membantu kalian"

Chanyeol lama-lama jengah juga harus mendengar siasat busuk dua sepupunya yang serakah ini. Ia mengaku bukan manusia baik dan berbudi. Tapi dua hal yang pasti ada dalam hidupnya. Berjuang untuk diri sendiri dan tidak menusuk sahabat atau kerabatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jika aku menjadi raja, aku akan memberi mu izin membawa seluruh tentara Eustacia untuk menghancurkan Nevada. Aku bersumpah memberikan itu pada mu sebagai harga mati bantuan mu. Bukankah penawaran ku sangat berharga? bahkan raja hebat seperti Kris pun tak mampu memberikannya pada mu selama ini"

Luhan menyeringai melihat Park Chanyeol berkilat murka saat ia menyebutkan kata Nevada. Ia merasa pancingannya berhasil. Tak sulit memenuhi apa kemauan pria yang tak banyak mau seperti Chanyeol. Ia pasti menolak seribu wanita cantik, segudang emas permata, berpuluh kerajaan kecil, tapi pasti tak sanggup menolak kesempatan membumi hanguskan Nevada.

"Selama ini Kris tak membiarkan mu menyerang Nevada karena salah satu selirnya adalah puteri kerajaan Nevada. Ia sungguh licik bermain aman untuk kepentingannya sendiri dan mengabaikan mu yang punya napsu besar menyerang negeri itu. Kau pahlawan bagi Eustacia, harusnya Kris paham apa keinginan mu dan membalas jasa mu dengan memenuhi satu-satunya impian mu. Tapi ia tak melakukannya kan?"

"Kakak ku begitu egois dengan mu Chanyeol. Ia hanya memperalat mu dan menjadikan mu senjatanya"

"Aku tahu sekarang kau pasti bingung setelah mendengar tawaran ku. Aku memberi mu waktu Chanyeol. Pikirkan lah tawaran menggiurkan kami. Kami meminta mu mendukung kami bukan untuk menghancurkan bumi kebanggan kita ini, tapi menghancurkan raja serakah dan tamak yang merupakan saudara kita"

"Kami akan menunggu jawaban mu sambil terus melihat situasi kerajaan. Kami paham untuk tak mengganggu stabilitas Eustacia karena konflik politik yang akan timbul akibat perebutan kekuasaan ini. Kami akan menyusun gerakan bawah tanah paling rapi yang pernah ada" lanjut Suho

Bujuk rayu dari dua menteri kerajaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia sangat paham bahwa itu merupakan hasutan untuknya. Bangsawan-bangsawan Allegra tak asing melakukan manuver halus seperti ini untuk kekuasaan. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa menganggap remeh tawaran menggiurkan dari Luhan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar respon Park Chanyeol yang telah meninggalkan tempat duduk nya. Panglima perang itu pergi meninggalkannya dan Suho dengan wajah cemas dan bimbang.

"Kakak, apa ia akan menerima tawaran kita?" tanya Suho pada Luhan.

"Itu pasti Suho. Ini adalah penawaran paling menguntungkan untuknya. Ia akan sulit menepis bujukan kita"

"Benar. Ia begitu membenci Nevada. Pasti Singa kuat itu akan berada di sisi kita"

Kedua saudara tiri itu tertawa puas dengan rencana mereka.

_CHANKAI_

Bunyi pedang yang saling beradu mewarnai pagi cerah di Castilya. Park Chanyeol sedang berlatih dengan beberapa prajurit kepercayaannya di halaman utama. Tubuh mereka sampai basah oleh peluh. Sang panglima adalah manusia paling serius dalam latihan mengolah senjata. Lima orang prajurit yang mengepungnya belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Mata mereka saling memandang mencari celah untuk segera melumpuhkan sang panglima.

Kesalahan akibat tak konsentrasi akan mengakibatkan tubuh mereka harus jatuh di tanah. Saat dua orang prajurit nekat menyerangnya, maka tiga lainnya berusaha berpencar memukulnya dari belakang. Bukan perkara sulit baginya menendang satu tubuh menjadi umpan dan satu tubuh menjadi tawanan tajamnya pedang miliknya. Empat prajurit terkapar di tanah dan satu parajurit yang was-was menatap mata pedang yang dekat di matanya.

"Gegabah adalah teman orang-orang kalah. Santai lah dalam mengatur strategi"

Empat prajurit itu bangun sedangkan satu pria yang menjadi tawanannya, Choi Minho merasa lega saat sang panglima menarik pedangnya dari depan matanya dan menancapkannya di tanah.

"Minho, hilangkan rasa gugup mu menghadapi lawan. Jonghyun, keseimbangan tubuh perlu untuk menepis serangan. Jackson, fokuskan konsentrasi mu saat menyerang. Mino, kau payah dalam bertahan dan kau Jaehyun, kenapa kau takut saat aku menyerang mu? jangan pernah takut atau gugup siapapun lawan di depan kalian!"

Kelima prajurit khususnya itu menundukkan kepala melihat kemarahan panglima nya.

"Tubuh kalian terlalu lemah. Tetaplah menjaga porsi latihan jika sewaktu-waktu kalian ku butuhkan. Aku merasa kita harus menghadapi perang sebentar lagi"

"Kerajaan mana yang memberontak atau paduka raja inginkan lagi panglima?"

Prajuritnya yang bernama Song Mino mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tetaplah bersiap. Bersiap mengarungi peperangan di kerajaan yang jauh, bersiaplah menjadi penakluk di kerajaan yang sombong dan angkuh, dan bersiaplah melawan sesama bangsa ini jika memang perlu"

Kelima prajurit nya saling pandang tak mengerti. Tapi mereka sudah biasa mendengar ucapan-ucapan tak jelas akan makna dari atasan mereka ini.

"Apakah itu budak dari Celeste, Choi Minho?"

Mata enam pria itu kini memandang seorang gadis cantik yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Apakah luka-luka di tubuh nya sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah panglima. Saya memanggil salah satu tabib dari Allegra untuk mengobati lukanya sesuai perintah panglima"

"Awasi dengan baik budak itu. Cambuk saja jika ia melawan atau berusaha kabur dari sini"

"Baik panglima. Awalnya aku menempatkannya di dapur. Tapi aku tak ingin ada potensi ia meracuni makanan untuk penghuni Castilya, makanya sekarang aku menempatkannya di bagian pertamanan"

Park Chanyeol melihat gadis Celeste itu serius memotong daun-daun bunga di taman istananya.

"Mulai nanti malam, bawa dia ke kamar ku. Aku ingin melampiaskan hasrat ku"

"Baik panglima, aku akan mengurusnya"

"Sekarang, lanjutkan latihan kalian. Aku akan kembali ke sini dan menendang kalian jika ada yang malas-malasan dalam latihan"

Park Chanyeol memberi perintah yang harus di patuhi kelima nya.

_CHANKAI_

Wajah sombongnya kembali muncul saat menemukan seorang gadis muda yang sangat menawan di dalam kamarnya. Dengan tenang ia menatap tawanannya dari pinggir ranjang. Ia tak begitu tahu bagaimana cantiknya gadis-gadis Celeste. Tapi di depannya ini sudah berdiri seorang yang cukup cantik parasnya dari ribuan gadis yang pernah di lihatnya. Kedua matanya masih setia memperhatikan detail tubuh budak rampasannya. Tinggi nya semampai, rambut hitam kecokelatan, wajah bulat telur, bibir penuh berisi, lekuk tubuh aduhai, buah dada yang bulat menonjol, kaki jenjang, kulit tan yang terlihat mulus dan tatapan kebencian yang sangat mematikan. Sempurna cukup mewakili pengamatannya.

Ia biasa memperkosa wanita-wanita rampasan perang dan langsung membunuhnya. Tapi melihat rampasan perangnya yang seperti harimau jalang ini, ia berniat sedikit memperpanjang umur budaknya. Baju renda tipis yang di kenakan gadis ini benar-benar pas untuk menggugah seleranya. Ia biasa melihat wanita jalang telanjang, tapi tak secepat ini merasa tegang.

Ia menangkap rasa malu, marah dan ketakutan yang menjadi satu di wajah budak nya. Seringainya kembali muncul saat melihat kedua kaki si gadis berusaha ia silangkan untuk menutupi kemaluannya yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala bergerak-gerak berusaha melepas ikatan tali yang membelitnya di tiang samping ranjang. Kulit pipi itu terasa dingin saat satu tangannya membelai rahang nya. Rasa ketakutan itu makin nyata.

"Kau takut heum?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengusapakan satu jarinya menelusuri kelembutan kulit bibir di depannya.

"Buka ikatan ini!"

"Sejak kapan seorang majikan menuruti budak nya? sejak kapan budak meneriaki majikannya?"

Jambakan kasar kembali ia lakukan pada si gadis.

"Jangan bawa kebiasaan bar-bar mu di Celeste ke sini jalang. Sekali lagi kau berani meneriaki dan memaki ku, kau akan langsung mati"

Air mata yang membasahi pipi si gadis tak mampu menggugah hati nya untuk kasihan. Park Chanyeol tak pernah kasihan pada manusia-manusia yang menjadi tawanan perangnya. Ia membuka baju jubah abu-abu nya untuk menyisakan celana hitam panjang di kedua kaki panjangnya. Tubuh atas nya telanjang memperlihatkan lekukan sempurnanya sebagai pria. Leher yang jenjang, bahu yang kokoh, kedua otot yang sempurna pada lengannya, dada yang bidang, serta lekuk perut yang berseni indah memperlihatkan ia bukanlah pria biasa.

"Mulai malam ini tugas mu adalah menjadi pemuas hasrat ku budak Celeste"

"Tak akan, aku tak akan mau menjadi pemuas napsu bejat pria seperti mu"

"Aku tak butuh persetujuan mu"

"Akggghhhhhhhhhh.."

Jeritan pilu terdengar saat Park Chanyeol menggigit kuat payudara si gadis dari luar baju renda nya. Satu tangannya juga langsung turun ke bawah mempermainkan lubang vagina yang ingin segera di tujunya.

"Lepaskan aku, ku mohon. Jangan sentuh aku"

"Diam !"

Tangannya langsung menarik kasar baju renda tipis yang melekat di tubuh atas si gadis. Sekarang ia dengan jelas melihat langsung pahatan molek wanita di depannya. Ia merasakan desiran hebat saat ia menyentuh kulit nya. Lebih halus dari kulit wanita-wanita yang pernah di tidurinya. Teriakan sakit terus terucap dari bibir gadis itu saat dua jarinya memasuki lubang sempit di bawah sana. Dengan kasar ia terus menambah tiga jarinya mengobok-obok organ surgawi kaum wanita yang sekarang memanjakan jarinya. Lubang yang sangat sempit itu membuatnya senang dan merasa tertantang.

"Keluarkan jari mu dari sana jahanam!"

Gadis itu terlihat marah dan murka. Park Chanyeol makin cepat melakukan gerakannya dan akhirnya membuka celana miliknya. Ia membiarkan tubuh nya tanpa sehelai benang pun seperti budak di depannya. Tanpa ampun pria itu meremas dada nya kuat, menariknya dan membuat jeritan yang tak kuasa untuk ia tahan. Sangat kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Jangan berlagak suci, kau akan menikmati bagaimana sentuhan panas ku nantinya"

"Cuihhhhhhh"

Park Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang di ludahi gadis di depannya ini. Amarahnya memuncak, ini penghinaan namanya.

"Bahkan raja negeri ini tak akan berani melakukan ini pada ku"

Plakkk…..plakkkk….plakkkkk….

Tamparan bertubi-tubi ia berikan pada gadis yang telah kurang ajar padanya.

"Budak hina dari Celeste seperti mu harusnya bersujud di hadapan ku untuk mengemis nyawa. Apa kau mau segera mati? "

"Bunuh saja aku. Lebih baik mati dengan kesetiaan daripada hidup menjadi pengemis manusia biadab seperti mu!"

Plakkk….plak…plak….

Ia tak puas hanya menampar, kini Chanyeol mencekik leher gadis itu tanpa rasa ampun. Pejaman mata dan ekspresi pasrah ia lihat jelas di depannya. Gadis ini sepertinya sudah tak sayang nyawa. Napas yang tersengal, wajah yang merah padam dan tangisan dari mata teduh yang tertutup itu akhirnya mampu meruntuhkan amarahnya untuk segera menghabisi nyawa gadis di depannya. Ia kembali ingat tujuannya untuk tak langsung membunuh gadis ini, tapi terus menyiksanya.

"Indah sekali jika kau langsung mati. Kau harus mendapatkan siksaan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi ke neraka!"

Mulutnya langsung melumat bibir delima yang sudah tak sabar untuk ia jamah.

"Mmmmphhh….mmmhhhpphh…lllepasshhh"

Gigitan kuat di ujung bibir yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat erangan keluar dan ia bebas mengeksplorasi mulut manis si gadis Celeste. Ikatan di kedua kaki dan tangannya memudahkan Park Chanyeol untuk terus menjamah bagian-bagian sensitif yang disukainya dari wanita. Senyum mencemoohnya sengaja ia perlihatkan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia lah pemenang di sini. Ia pria penakluk di peperangan dan juga di ranjang.

"Bibir mu boleh juga"

Gadis itu tersengal-sengal mendapat sebuah ciuman paksaan yang terkesan brutal.

"Seorang pria yang tak tahu bagaimana menghargai wanita adalah pria yang tak tahu bagaimana menghargai ibunya. Pasti ibu mu menyesal telah melahirkan biadab seperti mu" ucap nya lirih namun penuh penekanan tiap deretan katanya.

Park Chanyeol melepas ikatan tali yang membelit kaki dan tangan gadis di depannya. Ia dengan kasar mendorong tubuh itu dengan kasar ke ranjang.

"Kau pintar sekali membuat ku marah. Budak seperti mu tidak pantas menyebut ibu ku dalam perkataan mu"

Tamparan dan pukulan kembali ia berikan di pipi gadis malang itu. Tangisan memenuhi kamar sang panglima. Beberapa penghuni Castilya bergidik ngeri mendengar jeritan pilu si gadis Celeste. Panglima mereka adalah seorang pria dengan harga diri tinggi yang sangat sensitif di hina atau di lukai perasaannya. Mereka tak menjamin esok hari gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Park Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh yang telah terkulai lemah di hadapannya dengan tenang. Gadis itu merasakan hawa dingin dan kegelisahan yang kuat akan nasibnya saat ini.

"Berhenti menangis!"

Isakan itu mulai reda saat deru napas Park Chanyeol berhembus di tengkuknya, lalu mulut pria itu menjelajah ke leher jenjangnya dan area dada. Ia memberontak, tapi tubuhnya bukanlah ancaman berarti bagi pria kuat di atasnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat saat lidah pria itu bergerilya mengeksplor kemaluannya. Harga dirinya telah hilang saat ini. Ia tak mampu menjaga kehormatannya lagi.

Chanyeol tahu gadis itu mati-matian menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Kulit agak cokelat itu sangat halus saat menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Gesekan antar kulit mereka makin intens saat dengan sengaja ia menyiksa gadis itu dengan kemaluannya yang ia gesekkan di sekitar bibir vagina si gadis.

"Ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini. Aku rela menjadi budak mu, tapi jangan perkosa aku"

"Buka mulut mu dan layani milik ku"

Mulutnya penuh merasakan kejantanan pria itu memasuki mulutnya dengan paksa. Ia tersedak dan gelagapan karena tak siap di perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi pria itu terus memaju mundurkan miliknya tanpa perasaan. Ia jijik dengan kelakuan pria ini dan rasa benci pada manusia untuk pertama kalinya timbul di hatinya.

Park Chanyeol terlena akan mulut hangat yang melingkupi kebanggaannya. Gadis ini tak tahu bagaimana melayani seorang pria, tapi itulah sensasinya. Ia merasa kuat disini dan terus menekan kepala gadis yang terus menangis itu untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Sebelum ia sampai pada puncak hasratnya, ia tanpa kasihan langsung membenamkan miliknya ke lubang sempit gadis yang terlihat menyedihkan ini. Hujaman keras langsung ia lakukan agar segera mencapai kenikmatan harapannya. Kuku gadis itu mencengkaram kuat bahu nya. Tangisan yang sangat kencang kembali terdengar di kamar sang panglima.

Gadis itu merasakan lubang miliknya terkoyak dan begitu perih harus di masuki benda besar yang sangat asing di tubuhnya. Park Chanyeol cukup berpengalaman tentang penyatuan, terus menggerakkan dengan cepat miliknya di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Belum puas, ia menarik kuat dada yang menantang di bawahnya yang tampak menggoda. Nikmat sekali rasanya. Sudah cukup lama juga ia tak menyentuh wanita. Mulutnya mengerang pelan. Lubang perawan itu memang sangat nikmat rasanya. Ia terus menghujamkan penisnya ke lubang sempit itu tanpa peduli ringisan pedih gadis yang di gagahinya. Ini lah tugas budak seharusnya, memuaskan tuannya.

Saat lelehan cairan gadis itu keluar membuat basah jalur lubang itu, ia menarik keluar miliknya dan memandang bagian bawah gadis itu yang memerah dan berkedut makin menggoda. Tak tahan rasanya untuk memasukinya lagi dan mengarungi kedalamannya.

"Ccukkuphhhh…ahhh…tolong hentttikann..ahhh"

Ia kini menghimpit tubuh itu rapat di kepala ranjang. Gadis itu ia buat duduk tepat di pangkuannya dengan kelamin mereka yang terus terhubung makin dalam. Ia melumat dengan rakus bibir di depannya yang cukup mengejutkan rasanya. Manis.

"Ouggghh….euuunghhh"

Desahan gadis itu makin membuat nya gila. Merdu sekali di telinganya. Ia semakin bersemangat menusukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang itu. Dinding rapat vagina gadis itu erat dan kuat meremas penisnya di dalam. Dada yang saling bersentuhan, napas gadis itu yang menderu panas di lehernya, dan pelukan erat itu terasa luar biasa. Harum bunga wisteria khas Araceli menguar saat ia mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke kepala si gadis Celeste.

"Arrggghhh…."

Penyatuan itu akhirnya mampu membuatnya mencapai batas mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim itu. Gadis Celeste itu merasakan lelehan cairan yang banyak merembes keluar dari kemaluannya dan dipastikan membasahi selangkangan dan paha dalamnya. Ia kembali menangis saat panglima itu tak juga menghentikan semuanya. Pria kejam itu menyuruhnya kembali berbaring dan dengan kasar melebarkan kakinya. Ia ingin mati saja saat pria itu tak berhenti menodainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelehan air mata tak mampu ia hentikan. Kesucian yang ia jaga selama 18 tahun hidupnya harus pupus di tangan seorang pria biadab di atas ranjang itu. Ia merasa begitu hina. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di relung hatinya. Ia gagal menjaga kesucian untuk pria masa depannya. Ia tak sanggup menjalani ini semua.

Ia merangkak mengambil sebuah kain di atas lantai yang dingin itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Pipinya masih terasa sakit akibat tamparan kuat yang tadi malam di terimanya. Bibir nya benar-benar perih luar biasa akibat gigitan dan ciuman kasar pria biadab itu. Ia merasa benar-benar diperlakukan seperti binatang dibandingkan manusia. Mengapa pria Eustacia ini begitu kejam? terbuat dari batu kah hatinya? atau semua kaum di Eustacia seperti ini?

Ia melihat sekeliling kamar dimana ia diperkosa. Matanya menemukan beberapa botol minuman memabukkan yang terletak di meja kecil sisi kanan ranjang pria itu. Ia berjalan pelan ke sana mengambil satu botol yang sudah kosong. Rasa takut nya menghilang diganti oleh kenekatan yang membumbung di benaknya. Ia tak mempedulikan nyawa lagi saat ini. Karena hidupnya kini tak berarti lagi. Ia segera mendekati Park Chanyeol dan memukulkan botol itu ke arah kepala si panglima biadab.

Ctarrrrrr…..

Botol itu pecah seketika karena kerasnya ia memukulkannya. Tapi Park Chanyeol berhasil menghindarinya. Ia masih memegang pecahan botol yang kini tinggal setengah. Ia dengan berani mendekati Park Chanyeol yang masih nampak mengantuk dengan membawa pecahan botolnya.

"Kau pikir bisa membunuh ku dengan pecahan botol itu?"

"Ya, aku akan membunuh mu. Walau aku wanita lemah, aku yakin bisa membunuh mu"

Ia berjalan cepat untuk menyerang Park Chanyeol dengan benda tajam itu, tapi panglima itu berhasil menghindar. Saat tangan nya ingin meleparkan kaca tajam itu, lengan kanan nya berhasil di pelintir. Ia kaget karena gerakan itu sangat cepat. Pecahan botol itu terjatuh dan Park Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh itu. Satu tangannya cukup kuat untuk mengunci dua tangan si gadis di atas kepalanya. Ia kembali menyeret gadis itu ke atas ranjang.

"Kau lemah, terima takdir itu" ucap Park Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sakit, lepaskan tangan ku"

"Kau mengganggu tidur ku, dan sekarang kau harus mendapat hukuman"

Ia menenggelamakan wajahnya di belahan dada gadis itu dan kembali menjilati puncaknya. Park Chanyeol tak peduli dengan tangisan, yang ia pedulikan adalah napsunya yang harus terpuaskan.

_CHANKAI_

Ia mendengar dari pengawalnya bahwa saudaranya yang merupakan raja negeri ini datang ke tempatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak suka karena taman bunga Castilya adalah tujuan saudaranya.

"Castilya itu sangat kecil, apakah karena bingungnya dengan urusan kerajaan anda tersesat ke sini?"

Sang raja hanya tersenyum melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan masih menggunakan baju latihan perang. Panglima nya itu memerintahkan semua pelayan wanita taman itu untuk pergi.

"Mengapa kau mengusir mereka?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bicara pada ku? untuk apa ada mereka?"

Kini giliran sang raja yang menginstruksikan para pengawalnya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kau membohongi ku saudara ku"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang budak Celeste itu"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia sangat cantik dan menggoda iman. Pantas saja kau berani berbohong pada ku untuk mendapatkannya"

"Aku tak berbohong tentang apapun pada mu"

"Kau bilang ia wanita liar dan penjaga kuil"

"Memang benar"

"Tapi Luhan mengatakan pada ku dia sangat cantik hingga kau tak rela memberikannya pada Eustacia, yang artinya menjadi milik ku"

Park Chanyeol menjadikan nama Luhan sebagai sosok yang dipertanyakan. Untuk apa pria itu menghasut Kris dan mencoba membuat saudaranya ini marah pada nya?. Apakah ini merupakan strategi kecilnya?

"Jadi kau ingin mengambilnya?" tanya nya dengan tenang

Sang raja tampak tersenyum tipis, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu bukan senyum tulus.

"Aku memberikan puteri Seolyun yang sangat anggun dari Tavia untuk mu. Aku mempersembahkan puteri Jiyeon yang cantik dari Aria untuk kau nikahi, aku menaklukkan negeri Valencia untuk memboyong puteri Sulli dan ku rasa kau masih ingat enam bulan yang lalu aku menaklukkan Cleva dan memberikan puteri Irene juga pada mu. Apakah permaisuri Victoria ditambah 17 wanita cantik yang menjadi selir belum cukup memenuhi kebutuhan mu sampai-sampai kau mempermasalahkan seorang gadis kuil dari Celeste?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau membohongi ku Park Chanyeol."

"Bohong tentang apa?"

Park Chanyeol merasa tak membohongi Kris tentang budak itu.

"Dia adalah seorang puteri di Celeste. Gadis yang kau sebut gadis kuil itu adalah Kim Kai. Adik sepupu dari Huang Zitao!"

"Kim Kai?"

"Itu nama asli puteri Celeste itu"

"Kami tidak tahu informasi itu. Bawahan ku mengatakan ia gadis kuil dan mereka menemukannya di istana. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli ia siapa, budak tetaplah budak"

"Tapi jika seorang puteri kau jadikan budak kasar, itu akan membuat citra Eustacia jelek di kalangan luar. Apalagi di kalangan oposisi kita"

"Jadi apa mau mu sekarang?"

"Kembalikan gadis itu ke kerajaan. Aku akan mengurusnya lebih baik dari mu"

Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan pedang nya dari sarungnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertarung untuk mempertahankan budak itu"

"Dia hanya seorang budak wanita Chanyeol. Apa kau begitu menyukainya hingga bersikap tak sopan pada ku seperti ini?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah, aku tak pernah menuntut apapun dari mu dan Eustacia. Aku hanya mengambil bagian kecil seorang tawanan perang dari ribuan tawanan yang ku berikan pada mu. Dan kini aku pun tak bisa menjadikan budak itu milik ku. Sebegitu tamak nya kah dirimu?"

Rasa sabar nya mulai hilang menghadapi Kris yang tamak dan serakah jika bicara tentang kekuasaan dan wanita.

"Bukan itu juga maksud ku. Maksud ku adalah aku tak suka kau tak jujur pada ku tentang suatu hal. Aku hanya ingin kejujuran dari mu. Jika kau tak jujur pada ku tentang hal kecil, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai mu dan menjamin kau tak berhianat pada ku?"

"Apa Luhan yang menghasut mu? sebelumnya kau mencemaskan gerak-geriknya. Apa kau sudah terjebak perangkapnya?"

Sang raja terdiam dan terlihat berpikir dengan kalimat tebakan Park Chanyeol. Ia jadi sedikit termenung.

"Kau terlalu mudah masuk perangkap adu dombanya saudara ku" ucap Chanyeol remeh dan memasukkan kembali pedangnya.

"Apa mungkin ia ingin aku menjauhi orang-orang kepercayaan ku dan pelan-pelan melemahkan kekuatan ku?"

Mata mereka saling berpandangan dan Chanyeol dengan santai mengendikkan bahunya.

"Itu urusan mu. Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tak peduli tentang percokolan politik di Allegra"

Wajah sang raja tampak mengeras, hatinya kini panas. Ia merasa mulai ada pihak-pihak yang akan mengguncang posisinya, dan pasti Luhan ada di dalamnya.

"Mungkin aku sebaiknya menunda melakukan invasi dulu ke kerajaan lain, dan menstabilkan kekuatan politik ku dulu di Eustacia. Luhan adalah pihak yang paling memungkinkan ingin menggulingkan ku di antara semua bangsawan Allegra. Manuver politiknya sangat berbahaya"

"Jangan hanya melihat lawan yang tampak, tapi perhitungkan juga lawan yang tersembunyi"

"Aku mengerti, untuk itulah aku memilih orang-orang hebat di kerajaan ku. Termasuk kau juga di dalamnya. Ayah ku pernah mengatakan Eustacia perlu di pimpin bukan hanya oleh seorang raja yang arif dan bijaksana, tapi perlu seorang raja yang cerdik dan licik. Harusnya aku bisa mencegah manuver hitam sekecil apapun dengan tangan besi ku. Aku sekarang menyesal salah perhitungan karena hampir tak mempercayai mu. Mulai besok, aku akan semakin memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku tak akan terjerat oleh jebakan adu dombanya. Jika ia mencoba membuat polemik, maka aku akan bertindak secara politik untuk melemahkan pengaruhnya"

"Itu bagus. Saudara tertua mu itu sepertinya punya ambisi merebut milik mu"

"Benar. Dari dulu aku memang menganggapnya sebagai saingan walau dia adalah saudara ku"

"Lalu kau menganggap ku apa? apa aku hanya alat untuk memberi mu kemenangan?" Chanyeol tak ingin menatap Kris saat ia melemparkan sindirannya.

"Kau saudara ku yang paling ku percayai Chanyeol"

"Kalau aku saudara mu, pasti Nevada sudah takluk di kekuasaan kita"

Kris berjalan mendekat dan memandang langsung mata elang Park Chanyeol.

"Eustacia, Nevada, Delmore, Nero, dan Aurelia adalah lima kerajaan yang paling besar dan kuat di gugus Hester. Kekuatan kita berimbang dari segi ekonomi, militer dan politik. Eustacia tak memiliki sekutu diantara empat kerajaan besar itu sebelumnya. Sedangkan sejak beribu tahun yang lalu, hubungan Nevada dengan Delmore begitu harmonis. Menikahnya raja ke 15 dari Delmore dengan puteri mahkota dari kerajaan Nero makin membuat hubungan saling silang antara Nevada, Delmore dan Nero semakin erat. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana tiga negeri itu saling kerjasama dan bahu membahu menghalau musuh. Mungkin Nero tampak diam saat Delmore diserang pemberontak Azadeh, Tapi sebenarnya mereka lah yang mengirimkan tentara di di laut-laut Delmore. Begitu juga saat Nevada kesulitan akan pangan dua musim lalu. Delmore lah yang mengirimkan bantuan makanan untuk orang-orang kutub itu. Itu lah mengapa aku melarang mu menyerang Nevada dari segi politik. Kita bukan hanya akan melawan Nevada, tapi kita juga akan menjadi lawan Delmore dan Nero yang kekuatan mereka sangat kuat. Untuk saat ini jangan mencari gara-gara dulu dengan salah satu dari mereka"

"Apa kau melarang ku menyerang Nevada dari sisi psikis karena salah satu selir mu berasal dari sana?"

"Aku menikahi puteri Jessica semata-mata untuk kepentingan politik ku dan untuk kepentingan Eustacia. Aku ingin pelan-pelan membangun hubungan dengan orang-orang Nevada dan membuat ikatan batin dengan mereka melalui puteri Jessica dan anak kami nantinya"

"Aku tahu ambisi mu saudara ku. Itu lah mengapa aku menganggap mu sebagai orang yang paling pantas memimpin negeri ini karena kau memiliki visi dan strategi hebat. Aku tak mempersoalkan berapa banyak kau menikahi puteri-puteri kerajaan untuk napsu dan kepentingan mu. Tapi aku jujur benci ada darah Nevada di Eustacia. Aku tak suka dengan makhluk-makhluk kutub itu. Kita tak butuh kerjasama dengan Nevada"

"Jessica adalah saudara mu Park Chanyeol. Ku harap kau tak lupa darimana sebenarnya kau berasal. Hentikan ambisi gila mu untuk menghancurkan Nevada, karena bibi juga tak akan suka kau melakukan balas dendam kepada mereka. Kita dipastikan kalah melawan mereka"

"Kau telah menjadikan puteri Yoona dari Aurelia sebagai istri ke 18 mu. Itu berarti kita memiliki Kerajaan Aurelia yang sangat makmur dan kuat untuk menyokong kita. Aku yakin jika Eustacia, Aurelia dan 13 negeri jajahan kita di gabungkan, kita akan menang melawan Nevada dan kau akan jadi sang Astin di gugus Hester. Jika Hester menjadi milikmu, aku akan dengan senang hati dan bersedia menaklukkan kerajaan-kerajaan di gugus Lunar, Helius atau seluruh kerajaan yang ada di seluruh alam semesta ini hanya untuk mu"

"Hentikan dulu rencana besar ini Park Chanyeol. Jangan memancing ku untuk membuat percikan dengan Nevada, Delmore ataupun Nero. Itu tak semudah yang kita bayangkan, kau pasti tahu kemampuan kita. Walau kau sangat hebat, tapi bunuh diri jika sekarang melawan mereka. Eustacia belum sanggup untuk itu. Aku menyukai gagasan mu, tapi aku harus waspada dahulu dengan tikus-tikus kecil di kerajaan kita. Jika Eustacia telah kuat dan memiliki dukungan yang sangat besar, aku akan menaklukkan seluruh negeri dibawah kekuasaan ku. Aku berjanji pada mu"

"Kau akan menyesal menolak gagasan ku ini, karena aku bukan manusia yang suka di tolak"

"Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Eustacia, saudara ku. Aku tak perlu mengajari mu"

Park Chanyeol enggan melanjutkan perundingannya dengan sang raja. Ia paham, Kris bukanlah seseorang yang mudah di ajak bernegosiasi

"Oh ya, wajah puteri Celeste itu sangat cantik. Apa kau tak punya rencana menikahinya?"

"Aku tak ingin menikahi budak"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Bagaimana kalau ia kau berikan pada ku?. Ia bisa menjadi istri ke sembilan belas ku"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya pada mu. Tapi aku ingin meminta puteri Yoona sebagai gantinya" ucap nya tenang

Senyum tipis di wajah sang raja berganti menjadi raut wajah yang terlihat marah dan jelas ingin murka. Park Chanyeol memastikan bahwa saudaranya ini tak akan pernah mungkin memberikan puteri dari Aurelia itu pada siapapun. Istri paling mudanya itu terlalu berharga secara politik. Aurelia adalah jaminan dukungan paling kuat bagi Eustacia di masa depan. Kris pasti bukan manusia tolol yang tak tahu untung dan rugi. Chanyeol jelas tak tertarik pada gadis belia 17 tahun yang baru dua bulan lalu dinikahi saudaranya ini. Ia hanya bermaksud menegaskan bahwa miliknya pun tak bisa di ambil seenaknya walaupun Kris seorang raja.

"Kau bajingan saudara ku" ujar sang raja yang gagal mendapatkan apa maunya.

"Apa aku pernah menepis julukan itu? ya, aku memang bajingan. Seluruh bangsawan di Allegra menganggap ku seperti itu. Orang-orang di Lavinia juga sudah tahu siapa aku. Tapi mereka tak pernah menyebut ku langsung seperti itu"

"Kau menyombongkan diri sebagai pahlawan di kerajaan ini. Tapi tak masalah, aku senang kau tak munafik dan selalu jujur kalau kau bajingan. Itulah alasan ku selalu percaya pada mu"

"Kau seorang raja. Jangan pernah percaya pada ku atau siapa pun di Eustacia ini sekalipun itu pada istri mu" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Kau memperingati ku?"

"Hanya untuk kebaikan mu"

_CHANKAI_

Ia tak sanggup melihat dirinya sendiri. Tiap malam ia harus menggunakan baju tembus pandang yang langsung mempertontonkan kulit tubuhnya. Jika bunuh diri bukanlah dosa, pasti kini ia sudah tiada. Menjadi gadis kotor seperti ini sungguh tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Menjadi tawanan di kerajaan besar seperti ini membuat ia bertanya tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya. Haruskah ia terus berada di situasi penuh derita seperti ini?

Langkah kaki yang begitu teratur semakin terdengar di telinganya.

"Sepertinya panglima sudah pulang. Maaf, sepertinya aku akan segera meninggalkan mu" Seorang gadis Eustacia bernama Jimin yang beberapa malam ini mendandaninya memberi tahu.

Kedua gadis itu melihat ke pintu kamar yang berukiran burung elang itu. Tampak Panglima Park Chanyeol membawa busur panah di punggungnya menatap dingin dua gadis di kamarnya.

Kai melihat gadis pelayan berambut pendek di sampingnya membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada pria kejam yang di bencinya. Walau Jimin beberapa kali memperingatinya agar memberi hormat ala Eustacia tiap berhadapan dengan pemilik istana ini, ia tetap enggan melakukannya. Seseorang yang layak dihormati bukanlah orang yang mampu membunuh ribuan tentara di medan perang, memimpin banyak kemenangan dalam sebuah peperangan dan memiliki kekuatan besar yang patut dibanggakan. Seorang yang layak dihormati adalah orang yang mampu menghargai orang lain sekalipun ia adalah seorang budak hina sepertinya.

"Apakah panglima ingin mandi? saya akan menyiapkan air hangatnya"

"Jimin, keluarlah. Aku ingin budak Celeste itu yang menjadi pelayan ku"

"Baik Panglima"

Jimin terlihat kasihan menatapnya. Saat pelayan itu telah keluar, hatinya menjerit ketakutan. Ia tak ingin berada di sini. Jamahan kasar pada tubuhnya yang di lakukan pria itu berputar kembali ke otaknya. Ia tak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan pria ini lagi, ia tak ingin memandikan pria biadab ini dan ia tak ingin berada di kamar ini. Jika pun harus menjadi budak, lebih baik ia mendapat cambukan hingga tubuhnya berdarah dan terluka, dimasukkan ke penjara bawah tanah seperti tahanan yang melakukan kejahatan, atau kerja rodi siang malam di istana ini pun tak apa. Ia akan ikhlas menerima semuanya, tapi tidak dengan menjadi boneka yang memuaskan hasrat pria Eustacia yang sangat mengerikan seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti gadis tolol yang terus melamun"

Ia tak merespon apapun ucapan pria di depannya begitu sadar karena ia memang melamun.

"Aku ingin mandi, siapakan air hangat untuk ku"

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan tuannya itu. Ia malu tak menggunakan pakaian yang pantas tiap malam. Apakah keadaan ini akan berlangsung terus menerus ke depannya?

"Air nya sudah siap" ucap nya pelan saat Park Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang bak berendam yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Panglima itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani melihat tubuh telanjang pria itu walau beberapa malam ini ia terus melihatnya.

"Masuk, mandikan aku"

Perintah singkat nan dingin itu begitu menusuk harga dirinya. Ia tak sanggup harus melakukannya.

"Cepat!"

Ia segera memasuki bak berendam yang besar ukurannya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Bersihkan tubuh ku"

Ia mendekati tubuh pria kejam itu dan mencoba mengusap bagian atas bahu kanannya dengan busa yang sangat lembut.

"Buka pakaian mu"

"Aku akan memandikan mu, tidak melayani mu"

Cengkraman kuat di pinggulnya membuatnya kian tersudut. Kai kembali ketakutan saat mata tajam itu seolah-olah akan membunuhnya. Secara refleks, ia hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya saat pria itu yang membuka bajunya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Park Chanyeol menjilati telinga dan rahangnya. Tubuh mereka basah dan ia masih harus membersihkan tubuh pria ini dengan tangan yang terus gemetar.

Ia hanya bisa menangis kembali saat pria itu menghimpitnya dan menciumi tubuhnya. Rontaannya berakhir dengan satu tamparan lagi. Gadis itu mendesah ketika mulut hangat Chanyeol menjilati lehernya, kemudian perlahan turun ke dadanya dan memberikan gigitan-gitan menyakitkan disana. Ia yakin kulit sekitar dadanya itu pasti sudah penuh oleh tanda merah, karena pria itu terlalu banyak mengulum dada nya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya benar-benar telah kotor seperti pelacur dan tak layak lagi menyandang status sebagai seorang puteri.

_CHANKAI_

Pandangan pertama yang di lihatnya pagi ini adalah wajah seorang gadis yang begitu dekat dari wajahnya. Deru napas terlihat begitu teratur dari tubuhnya. Park Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh polos budaknya itu. Masih terlihat jelas mata teduh itu bengkak karena lelah menangis karena perbuatannya. Satu selimut sutera ia tutupkan pada tubuh gadis yang beberapa malam ini memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Sedikit rasa kasihan timbul juga melihat bibir penuh yang merah delima itu tampak terluka karena tamparan tangannya. Entah dorongan darimana, ia tak sanggup mencegah keinginannya untuk mengecup dahi indah budak Celeste nya.

"Bersiaplah lelah untuk mendapat siksaan ku di malam berikutnya" desisnya pelan

Tok….tok…tok….

Terdengar ketukan di luar pintu kamarnya.

Tok…tok…tok….

Saat ketukan itu terus terdengar, Park Chanyeol memakai piyama jubahnya membalut tubuhnya melihat siapa yang ingin menemuinya. Ia melihat Lee Jonghyun, salah satu prajurit setianya langsung menghadap kesana.

"Ada apa?"

"Panglima, ada utusan kerajaan langsung dari paduka raja ingin menemui anda"

"Siapa utusan yang dikirimnya?"

"Kevin Shin, panglima"

Park Chanyeol sudah bisa mengerti seberapa penting urusan yang ingin disampaikan sepupunya itu padanya mengingat nama utusan itu. Kevin Shin adalah satu dari tiga prajurit yang setia di samping Kris sejak lama.

"Baiklah, suruh ia masuk dan menunggu ku di ruang tengah"

Ia mengganti bajunya di kamar dan menatap lagi sosok indah itu yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku harus menunda dulu untuk menjamah mu" ucapnya pelan

Ia menemui prajurit itu di ruang tamunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Paduka Raja ingin anda mengembalikan puteri Celeste itu pada Eustacia sekarang juga"

"Dia bercanda?"

"Tidak, saya di kirim ke sini untuk meyakinkan anda bahwa ini merupakan perintah raja Eustacia, sekaligus permintaan khusus nya pada anda panglima"

"Katakan pada nya, budak itu milikku selamanya dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengambilnya dari ku termasuk dia yang seorang raja"

"Tapi situasinya sekarang genting dan menyangkut tentang Eustacia"

"Apa itu yang dikatakan saudara ku?"

Prajurit bernama Kevin Shin yang berwajah serius itu menyiratkan keseriusan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang ada 5 ribu pasukan Biru Delmore yang langsung dipimpin putera mahkota nya ada di luar benteng pertahanan Eustacia"

"Untuk apa mereka ada di sana? dan mengapa seorang putera mahkota sampai turun membawa pasukan?"

Park Chanyeol cukup kaget karena tak pernah Eustacia memiliki urusan atau sengketa apapun dengan negeri laut paling kuat itu.

"Mereka ingin mengambil budak rampasan Celeste mu itu panglima, karena Putera mahkota dari Delmore yaitu pangeran Oh Sehun adalah tunangan dari puteri Celeste yang sekarang ada pada mu"

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Hai EXO L….

Lama gak nulis FF dan saya kembali dalam situasi yg gak tepat. Saya mengalami masalah kesehatan yg cukup serius kemarin dan gak bisa untuk nulis FF yang seharusnya udah terposkan sejak lama. Maaf kan saya membuat kalian menanti kelanjutan FF saya yg gak ter update-update. Baca pesan-pesan kalian di PM, saya merasa bersalah dan sekaligus berterima kasih pada kalian. Terima kasih untuk perhatian nya dan mau menantikan tulisan saya.

**(Saya update sabtu FF Chankai yg "perfeck fiancé", sabar ya….saya berusaha nepatin janji kali ini. Doa kan saya aja supaya bisa ngupdate ff pair lainnya ^_^)**

Belakangan ini situasi perfangirlan kita makin buruk aja ya. Rasanya air mata saya belum kering menangisi Jessica, kemudian harus di tambah dengan Luhan yg juga bermasalah. Dan baru-baru ini dengan rumor2 lain yang cukup menyebalkan. Memang dunia gak berakhir, tapi pukulan di hati itu pasti terasa.

Tapi ya sudahlah, kita hanya bisa nerima. 12, 11, atau 10 adalah sederetan angka yang hanya menunjukkan sebuah jumlah. Kita sebagai fans bukan harus berdebat menyalahkan siapa dan mempertanyakan mengapa ini terjadi. Perdebatan dan memaki SM atau kecewa pada member yang memilih pergi tak akan ada habisnya untuk kita bahas.

Akan ada saat nya kita harus menerima fakta dari media atau rumor dari fans yang akan menyakitkan hati kita. Media berusaha menggali banyak informasi tentang kebenaran berita. Sedangkan fans adalah komunitas yang selalu membela dan membenarkan segala tindakan idolanya. Benturan pemahaman dan posisi itu hanya akan menambah luka hati kita.

Bagi Media, sebuah "BAD NEWS" adalah "GOOD NEWS". Mereka akan berlomba-lomba menyampaikan kebenaran berita tanpa peduli dengan harapan kita sebenarnya. Dan saya tahu pasti hal ini menimbulkan beragam persepsi bagi kita semua. Sebaiknya yang sekarang kita lakukan adalah diam dan tenang. Kita lelah menangis, kita lelah berteriak, kita lelah memaki dan kita lelah menghujat. Bukan sok bijak dengan menasehati kalian, Tapi saya pikir sekarang berhentilah melihat ke belakang.

Seperti yang pernah saya katakan saat KRIS pergi dulu. Tolong doa kan yg telah pergi agar sukses dengan pilihannya. Dan sekarang tolong tetap dukung Luhan setelah ini. Dukung mereka dan maklumi keputusan mereka walau kita terluka dan kecewa. Saya tidak tahu apakah pilihan itu akan membuat mereka bahagia, tapi kita hanya lah fans yang hanya bisa menghormati pilihan idolanya. Saya yakin banyak di antara kita yang masih ingat bagimana 2 orang itu membuat kita terhibur dan tertawa. Gak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan selalu di hati kita. Benarkan?

Tapi jika kalian ingin membenci mereka, silahkan saja. Afeksi perasaan tiap orang berbeda-beda. Semua punya hak untuk berpendapat, berbicara, memilih mencintai bahkan membenci idol yang pernah di sukainya. Realita hidup memang seperti itu. Banyak diantara kita pasti sudah punya pikiran "dewasa" untuk mengerti sebenarnya kasus ini seperti apa, tentang apa, factor X nya apa dan memprediksi bagaimana kedepannya. Idol juga manusia, mereka bukanlah malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu sesuai dengan penggambaran kita. Ada kalanya apa yang keluar tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Apa yang kita selalu anggap benar belum tentu memang seperti itu. Kita hanyalah orang-orang luar yang tidak tahu PASTI apa yg sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya kembali pada kita. Kita ingin menjadi pihak yang mana? Fakta apa yang paling masuk akal di pikiran kita? Tanyakan pada diri kita masing-masing saja.

Tapi hal yang paling penting dari yang terpenting saya harapkan adalah, tetap lah setia mendukung member tersisa. Tolong dukung 10 member yang masih setia menghormati kita, masih memikirkan kita, dan masih punya komitmen untuk terus berada di bawah naungan EXO. Saya kini gak peduli EXO jumlahnya berapa. Jika mereka hanya tinggal 6 orang pun, itu bukan masalah lagi untuk saya pribadi.

Saya gak menggolongkan diri saya menjadi **EXO - L** OT12, OT11, OT10, atau sebutan2 lainnya. Saya berada di titik abu-abu yg sekarang pun saya gak tahu ada di mana. Tapi yang pasti saya akan tetap mencintai orang2 yg memilih bertahan, dan memberikan rasa hormat yang mendalam pada mereka yg pergi meninggalkan. Saya mencoba egois dan menghilangkan prinsip saya sebagai seorang yang "realistis" disini.

Kris, Luhan dan Kai, ketiga nya adalah bias utama dan no 1 bagi saya seperti yang pernah saya katakan sebelum2 nya. Perasaan seseorang yang merasakan biasnya 2 kali pergi itu hancur luar biasa. Saya sulit menuliskan apa yang kembali saya rasakan saat Luhan pergi. Tapi kalian pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan saya, karena kalian juga pasti mengalaminya. Tapi saya berusaha tegar karena masih memiliki Kai sebagai alasan utama mencintai EXO. Walau saya sungguh mencintai member lain, tapi cinta saya ke Kai itu sungguh berbeda. Dia bukan hanya ALASAN, tapi sebuah harapan.

Ini Fic yang baru saya tulis rabu malam. Saya gak tahu apakah kalian suka atau tidak suka dengan ceritanya, pairnya, cast nya, dan segala rincian di dalamnya. Saya hanya mencoba menulis apa yang mampu saya buat untuk kalian. Fic ini jelas bukan sebuah hiburan bagi kalian yg terus galau. Tujuan saya membuat ini hanyalah membuat sebuah memori FF dalam situs ini bahwa cerita yang saya tulis adalah cerita dengan cast-cast utamanya adalah idol yang saya suka. Khususnya untuk mereka yg telah gak aktif lagi sebagai member di grup nya. Saya tetap respeck dengan memasukkan nama mereka dalam cerita yg saya buat. Gak lebih dari itu, dan harap maklumi saya. kalo gak suka dan ingin ngeritik silahkan saja. Saya gak keberatan kalian menambah pusing kepala saya. ^_^

Apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, Tolong lebih….lebih…dan lebih CINTAI EXO dari sebelumnya. Tolong tetap berdiri di tempat kalian untuk mereka yang masih memikul dan bekerja keras mempertahankan EXO sebagai sebuah nama. Kita FANS dan mereka IDOLA. 10 bukanlah buruk untuk sebuah jumlah. Gak penting berapa jumlahnya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara mereka memenuhi hati KITA.

Be STRONG EVERYONE….!


	2. Chapter 2 Better Than Revenge

**That Man**

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

**GS Kai**

.

.

.

.

**NOTE : **

(Kata-kata asing dan nama kerajaan yang ada di bawah nanti saya ambil dari bahasa latin)

"**Ermina, Cleva, Cresentia, Garneta, Floreta, Ewaldo. Adara"** adalah nama-nama kerajaan di dalam cerita.

**Lavinia **: sebagai ibu kota dari kerajaan Eustacia

**Allegra** : adalah istana/ tempat tinggal para bangsawan Eustacia

**Castilya** : adalah istana tempat tinggal Park Chanyeol

**Deana **: adalah istana tempat tinggal Oh Sehun di Delmore

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang ada 5 ribu pasukan Biru Delmore yang langsung dipimpin putera mahkota nya ada di luar benteng pertahanan Eustacia"

"Untuk apa mereka ada di sana? dan mengapa seorang putera mahkota sampai turun membawa pasukan?"

Park Chanyeol cukup kaget karena tak pernah Eustacia memiliki urusan atau sengketa apapun dengan negeri laut paling kuat itu.

"Mereka ingin mengambil budak rampasan Celeste mu itu panglima, karena Putera mahkota dari Delmore yaitu pangeran Oh Sehun adalah tunangan dari puteri Celeste yang sekarang ada pada mu"

Kevin Shin melihat tak ada raut kepanikan di wajah keras panglima kerajaan ini. Sebagai seorang prajurit tinggi yang telah lama mengemban pada raja, tentu saja ia hapal dengan beragam situasi menegangkan sarat akan bahaya yang mengancam kerajaan. Raja mereka tampak panik di istana pagi ini, begitu juga para pembesar kerajaan lainnya. Situasi Allegra begitu terusik kenyamanannya akibat 5 ribu pasukan yang telah sampai di depan gerbang pertahanan utama Eustacia. Bukan sembarang pasukan, ini adalah Delmore. Kerajaan besar dengan segudang sekutu kuat yang mendukung mereka.

Ia paham bahwa sepupu raja mereka ini adalah pria kuat yang telah mengenyam pelatihan khusus selama 8 tahun di bawah asuhan mantan panglima perang Choi Siwon, belajar menjalani olah pedang selama 6 tahun dengan ksatria Cho Kyuhyun, menjadi murid teladan pemanah terkenal Lee Joon, dan belajar strategi perang khusus dengan mantan menteri pertahanan Eustacia yang sangat cerdik Choi Seunghyun. Tapi itu adalah diri pria itu, bukan pasukan Eustacia. Delmore terkenal memiliki pasukan laut yang tangguh juga prajurit berkuda yang kuat selama ini. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka menjebol benteng terakhir Eustacia dan memporak-porandakan Lavinia sementara mereka tanpa persiapan apa-apa?.

Kevin Shin tampak tak sabaran menanti respon atau perintah selanjutnya dari pria di depannya ini. Ia melihat sang panglima memanggil 5 prajurit khususnya bersama mereka.

"Jaehyun, Jonghyun, kalian berdua ku tugaskan menjaga gadis Celeste yang ada di kamar ku itu. Jangan sampai ada penyusup yang masuk ke sini membawa ia pergi. Jika itu terjadi, kepala kalian berdua yang akan menjadi gantinya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap panglima!"

"Minho, berangkat lah ke markas pasukan Eustacia di Lavinia. Persiapkan seluruh pasukan kita, terutama pasukan pemanah. Aku akan mengirim utusan atau kode ke sana jika pertempuran terjadi hari ini"

"Baik panglima, aku akan segera pergi"

"Jackson dan kau Mino, ikut aku ke Lavinia menjumpai bangsawan-bangsawan Allegra yang terganggu tidurnya pagi ini"

"Baik panglima"

Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan senjata untuk menghadapi pasukan Delmore. Ia mengambil pisau lipat beracunnya di dalam meja nakas serta memakai sebuah gelang yang berasal dari helaian rambut di tangannya. Matanya menatap sosok gadis yang masih tertidur nyenyak itu. Senyumnya terkembang tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan mu. Mungkin Kris sulit membuat ku menghancurkan Nevada, tapi kau bisa menjadi alasan pendorong mengapa perang itu akan segera pecah"

Park Chanyeol menutupkan selimut sampai ke leher di tubuh yang tampak lelah itu. Ia segera mengambil pedang andalannya dan pergi meninggalkan Castilya bersama dua prajuritnya dan juga Kevin Shin.

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol menghentikan laju kudanya tiba-tiba. Sedangkan tiga orang yang ada di belakangnya mau tak mau juga berhenti mengikutinya.

"Ada apa panglima? kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

Park Chanyeol turun dari kudanya. Jackson juga tak mendapat jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Ia melihat ke arah Kevin Shin dan juga Mino meminta penjelasan. Hendikan bahu ia dapatkan dari Mino tanda ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Park Chanyeol mendekati tanah di pinggir gerbang berlapis kayu itu dan langsung menempelkan telinganya dekat dengan tanah. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menganalisa keadaan di balik gerbang sana. Derap laju kuda yang menggetarkan tanah tertangkap jelas ke gendang telinganya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari jalan ke Lavinia tanpa melewati gerbang utama. Mereka telah bergerak ke istana Allegra"

Kevin Shin mengerti maksud sang panglima, ia memberi petunjuk arah untuk sampai ke Lavinia melalui jalur barat yang merupakan jalan tertutup untuk sampai ke kediaman sang raja. Saat kuda-kuda pilihan itu menghentakkan kaki-kakinya dengan cepat, sang panglima kembali berhenti memacu kuda putih kesayangannya. Dua prajuritnya dan Kevin Shin kembali heran. Park Chanyeol masih diam memikirkan sesuatu, dan dengan nada yang tak sabaran Kevin Shin mengingatkan kalau mereka perlu secepatnya ke Lavinia.

"Kevin Shin, apakah jalur barat ini memiliki tembusan langsung ke perbatasan Eustacia?"

Kevin Shin masih diam, bukan karena tidak tahu jawaban akan satu pertanyaan yang di arahkan padanya, namun itu rahasia untuk pengawal pribadi raja sepertinya.

"Aku tidak tahu panglima Park"

Park Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sekilas setelah ia menjawab dengan nada yang tenang. Ia berharap sepupu raja ini tidak bertanya lagi padanya. Namun saat ia melihat pria itu turun dari kuda dan memanggil salah satu prajurit nya, ia tahu kalau sang panglima ragu dengan kejujurannya.

"Hei, kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Jackson bertanya pada Kevin Shin yang masih memperhatikan Park Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi mereka dan berbincang serius dengan Song Mino. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh pria itu. Tak ada satupun manusia di Eustacia yang dapat membaca isi kepala sang Panglima dalam melakukan strategi. Saat keduanya telah kembali menaiki kuda, sang panglima lah yang lebih dulu memacu kudanya dan Kevin Shin segera mengikutinya.

"Mino, apa yang dikatakan panglima?"

"Sesuatu yang jahat"

Suara tawa Mino membuat dengusan tak puas dari Jackson. Ia ingin tahu kenapa atasan mereka itu bicara berbisik pada Mino.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu"

Kedua prajurit itu kembali menunggangi kudanya menyusul Park Chanyeol ke Lavinia. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi empat orang tersebut memasuki Allegra yang sunyi lengang. Para bangsawan Eustacia sepertinya tak berada di sana. Park Chanyeol juga tak terlalu peduli apa yang dilakukan para penjilat istana tersebut, karena satu-satunya alasan ia ke Allegra adalah menunggu titah Kris untuk menentukan langkah menghadapi Delmore.

"Kita harus segera ke balai istana, pasti Yang Mulia menunggu disana"

Chanyeol hanya menuruti kemana ia diarahkan. Ternyata benar, seluruh pembesar istana dan juga penglima-panglima perang lainnya sudah berkumpul. Sepertinya ia satu-satunya pihak yang tak tepat waktu disini. Ia memerintahkan dua prajuritnya untuk ikut menghadapi sang raja.

"Dimana puteri Celeste itu Park Chanyeol?, kenapa kau tak membawanya ke mari?"

"Tidak ada alasan penting untuk ku membawanya ke sini" Park Chanyeol tak gentar sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang tampak gusar.

Para bangsawan dan petinggi kerajaan Eustacia yang hadir di balai istana itu mengernyit bingung mendapat respon enteng dari sepupu raja mereka ini. Sikap tak bertanggung jawab jelas tersirat dari pernyataan tersebut.

"Kau harus tahu, gara-gara ulah mu lah kerajaan ini tak aman. Pangeran Oh Sehun dan beberapa pasukannya telah ada di pelataran aula besar Eustacia menanti kau mengembalikan tunangannya. Lebih baik kau menyerahkan gadis itu agar orang-orang Delmore itu pergi dari sini dan situasi Lavinia aman kembali. Jangan karna ulah mu yang mengambil tunangan orang lain, seluruh Eustacia terkena imbasnya"

Park Chanyeol melirik tak suka mendengar pernyataan Permaisuri Victoria yang mendikte dan menyalahkannya. Tahu apa wanita itu tentang perang dan strateginya?.

"Apa anda tak pernah mengajarkan rasa terima kasih pada permaisuri mu ini wahai Raja Eustacia?"

Kris melihat ketegangan pandangan antara permaisurinya dengan sepupunya yang keras kepala. Tak seharusnya mereka berdua membawa konflik pribadi di hadapan banyak bangsawan seperti ini.

"Panglima, apa yang dikatakan permaisuri Victoria benar. Serahkan saja puteri Celeste itu agar tak menimbulkan masalah bagi kita"

Suara menteri Hukum dan pidana Ok Taecyeon mencoba memberikan saran. Dan suara-suara serupa kemudian terucap serempak di antara orang-orang yang duduk disana. Para pembesar disana memintanya dengan tegas agar ia melepaskan budak miliknya.

"Dengar, Aku akan menemui pangeran tolol itu sekarang tanpa sokongan Raja Eustacia ataupun kalian para menteri kerajaan. Eustacia adalah kerajaan besar dan tak kalah pamor dari Delmore. Tak ada alasan mereka menginjak-injak dan sok berkuasa pada kita. Kita telah menaklukkan Celeste dengan prosedur peperangan Hester yang sah. Jadi, sebutir debu yang ada di Celeste itu pun telah mutlak milik kita. Dengan kita menuruti kemauan mereka, maka artinya kita telah meletakkan kepala di bawah kaki mereka. Kita takluk oleh kerajaan itu tanpa mereka mengangkat senjata. Kalian tahu betapa memalukannya itu?. Aku ingin hidup sebagai ksatria, bukan bangsawan yang hidup nyaman tapi menjual harga dirinya"

"Kau benar Park Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya mereka tak terima kau memperlakukan puteri Celeste itu seperti budak. Sebagai raja aku tak ingin terjadi perang besar antara Eustacia melawan Delmore. Aku sangat yakin sekali bahwa mereka akan mengadu pada Nevada dan Nero atas kasus ini. Itu artinya mereka akan memusuhi kita dan menyusun kekuatan menghancurkan Eustacia. Tolong berpikir jauh kedepan saudara ku"

"Aku siap untuk berperang detik ini dan kedepannya. Dan aku memberi jaminan kemenangan melawan serangga-serangga pengganggu seperti mereka"

"Berhenti lah menjadi sombong. Pasukan kita tak lebih seperenam pasukan tiga kerajaan itu" ucap Suho mencoba membalas kesombongan Park Chanyeol.

Suara penolakan dan mendukung aksi panglima perang tersebut makin hangat di bicarakan. Sebagian besar ingin Park Chanyeol menyerahkan si puteri Celeste, dan sebagian lagi menyerahkan keputusan pada sang Raja. Kris benar-benar sulit memutuskan jalan keluar terbaik bagi mereka kali ini. Inilah situasi dilematik yang berusaha ia hindari sejak dulu.

"Aku akan menemui pangeran Delmore itu untuk berunding Yang Mulia. Aku akan berusaha memberikan solusi terbaik untuk kita dan membuat mu bisa kembali istirahat dengan nyaman"

Park Chanyeol tahu Kris pasti akan seperti ini, jadi ia segera pamit undur diri dengan menjanjikan situasi aman bagi Allegra dan para bangsawannya. Ia segera memerintahkan salah satu prajurit kerajaan ke markas pasukan agar segera bergerak dan siaga di luar istana.

"Kau keterlaluan Park Chanyeol, kerajaan ini tak sebanding dengan wanita itu. Hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi kalau kau menyerahkan puteri Celeste itu kepada ku"

"Ya, hal ini juga tak akan terjadi jika kau memberikan apa yang aku mau sebagai harga puteri Celeste itu"

Park Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati melihat kemarahan Kris melalui matanya. Tapi sekarang ia tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membereskan segalanya seperti biasanya"

Jessica melihat suaminya hanya diam saat melihat Panglima perang itu pergi ke aula Eustacia untuk menemui orang-orang Delmore. Ia mulai mendekat dan menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Yang mulia, apa yang dimintanya untuk menggantikan puteri Celeste itu?"

Victoria juga penasaran dengan itu. Ia berjalan mendekati suaminya dan menyingkirkan Jessica dari lengan Kris untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Suami ku, benda apa yang di minta nya sehingga kau tak mau memberikannya? apa itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk mu?"

Kris melepaskan tangan permaisurinya dari lengannya. Saat ini kepalanya pusing menghadapi Park Chanyeol dan urusan kecemburuan istrinya jangan sampai membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

"Kalian kembali lah ke istana, aku juga harus menyusul Park Chanyeol"

Victoria yang masih penasaran tak membiarkan suaminya pergi.

"Aku penasaran Yang Mulia, kenapa kau tak mau mengatakannya?"

"Dia meminta Yoona sebagai ganti akan melepas puteri Celeste itu. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepaskan istri ku itu untuk siapapun"

Kris segera berjalan pergi di ikuti oleh Jessica yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sedangkan Victoria benar-benar menahan amarah mengetahui selir paling muda itu benar-benar dipandang istimewa oleh suaminya.

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol mengamati sekitar dua puluhan prajurit tinggi kerajaan dan juga seorang pria dengan mahkota biru laut khas Delmore berada di luar aula Eustacia. Dipelataran luas itu ia bisa melihat tatapan mematikan dari seseorang walaupun ia masih menaiki kuda dan agak jauh dari mereka. Ada begitu banyak pasukan Delmore telah berada di luar pelataran, dan ia bisa memastikan bahwa seluruh pasukan Delmore pasti sudah ada di depan gerbang istana Eustacia. Intinya, Delmore telah mengepung mereka.

Oh Sehun belum melepas pandangan seriusnya pada tiga pria berkuda yang baru datang serta beberapa prajurit kerajaan yang memasuki pelataran luas tempatnya menunggu Raja Eustacia. Ia telah menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya kemari sekaligus memberi gertakan tegas melalui utusan resminya pada Raja Eustacia, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang raja itu belum muncul juga?. Ia yakin pria tinggi yang sekarang mendekat ke arah mereka hanya utusan sang raja untuk menemuinya.

"Pangeran, pria itu yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia panglima perang yang memimpin penghancuran Celeste"

Ucapan Kangin membakar amarahnya. Ternyata pria ini yang telah mengambil Kai nya.

"Kembalikan tunangan ku. Aku tak akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini jika kau memilih jalan damai. Tapi jika kau tak mau menyerahkan tunangan ku, maka kehancuran lah yang akan kau terima. Empat ribu pasukan ku telah menyebar masuk melewati gerbang Lavinia, dan ada seribu pasukan menunggu di luar gerbang bersiap mengepung kalian"

"Apa aku berhadapan dengan putera mahkota dari kerajaan Delmore?"

Park Chanyeol menujukan pertanyaan itu pada Kangin, salah satu Panglima perang Delmore yang di kenalnya.

"Aku putera mahkota kerajaan Delmore yang agung" jawab Sehun memberi tahu. Ada nada kebanggaan yang besar dalam kalimatnya. Ia ingin menegaskan pada pria ini bahwa Delmore adalah salah satu simbol kebesaran dan kekuatan di Hester.

Kangin juga membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Oh Sehun. Sebagai respon, Park Chanyeol pura-pura menampilkan wajah terkejut.

"Tapi aku merasa berbicara dengan perampok tolol yang hanya pintar mengancam"

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Oh Sehun semakin naik darah berbicara dengan pria ini. Kemana Raja Eustacia?. Apakah dengan dikirimnya pria ini, Eustacia menolak permintaan mereka?.

"Kenapa?"

"Jaga bicara mu Panglima Park, tak sepantasnya kau menyebut putera mahkota kami seorang perampok. Kau telah menghina martabat kerajaan Delmore"

Kangin maju mencoba memberi penegasan akan perkataan ceroboh panglima Eustacia di depan mereka. Beberapa pasukan yang ada di belakangnya juga tak terima pria ini mengolok-olok sang pangeran.

"Kalian pikir tindakan kalian ini tak menghina kerajaan kami?" balas Chanyeol.

"Kami datang dengan dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama, kami ingin meminta puteri Kai secara baik-baik untuk menghindari peperangan. Yang kedua, kami akan menempuh jalan kekerasan jika kalian tak mau menyerahkan tunangan pangeran kami. Kalian telah bertindak kriminal dengan menyiksa puteri Celeste itu saat pertempuran. Kami memiliki saksi yang melihat mu memukul tunangan putera mahkota"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti ancaman Kangin ini.

"Eustacia bukanlah kerajaan kecil yang takut dengan ancaman. Kami tak perlu menuruti kemauan tamu tak di undang seperti kalian. Aku tak akan menyerahkan puteri Celeste itu pada siapapun. Dia milikku dan siapapun tak bisa mengatur dan menekan ku untuk menyerahkannya. Jika kalian tak paham dengan ucapan ku, aku akan menyambut ajakan kalian berperang"

"Kalian akan kalah melawan kami. Nevada, Nero, dan lima puluh negeri kekuasaan mereka akan menyokong kami menjadi lawan Eustacia. Masih kah kau kukuh dengan tekad mu?. Kalian akan jadi arang di medan peperangan nanti" Ucap Oh Sehun sambil berteriak.

"Ya, Eustacia mampu melawan kalian semua, melawan tiga kerajaan besar di gugus Hester itu sekaligus. Aku sendiri yang akan berada di garis depan menghancurkan kalian semua. Dan akan menjadi bonus bagi ku jika bisa membunuh pangeran tolol seperti mu"

Oh Sehun mengeluarkan pedangnya karena sulit menahan emosi nya lagi. Ia maju menyerang panglima congkak yang telah mengambil tunangannya dan berani menantang kerajaannya.

"Aku sulit menunggu waktu itu, karena sekarang ingin sekali menyayat lidah mu!"

Park Chanyeol langsung menangkis serangan tiba-tiba dari arah depan ini. Ia makin senang karena pangeran ini telah masuk jebakan taktik pikirannya. Dengan penyerangan langsung ini, sudah pasti Delmore akan malu karena ulah putera mahkotanya. Ia berani jamin akan keyakinannya ini.

"Kangin! perintahkan seluruh pasukan kita untuk menyerang prajurit Eustacia"

Kangin langsung memberikan kode kepada prajurit-prajuritnya yang berjumlah belasan untuk memerintahkan pasukan mereka di luar pelataran untuk menghancurkan Eustacia. Park Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu hanya memberi kode tangan pada dua prajurit setianya untuk meniup terompet berbentuk tabung panjang.

Oh Sehun langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke sisi kiri lengan Panglima itu, tapi ia meleset. Pedangnya tak mampu melukai tangan lawannya. Senyum sombong kembali di dapatinya saat ia menatap pria itu. Panglima kerajaannya kini bergabung bersamanya membantu menghajar Chanyeol. Ia yakin dengan Kangin yang sekarang membantunya, mereka akan mampu melukai dan melumpuhkan lawannya.

"Kau harus menebus kesakitan Kai dari tangan ku sendiri jahanam!"

Sehun bergerak maju bermaksud menendang perut Park Chanyeol, dan Kangin dari arah belakang mencoba memukulnya. Tapi kegesitan gerakan Chanyeol mempermudah menghindar dari jebakan itu. Park Chanyeol kini malah menerjang Kangin secepat kilat dari arah depan. Panglima perang Delmore itu tersungkur ke tanah dan Oh Sehun telihat panik melihat panglima andalannya jatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa pangeran"

Kangin segera bangkit dan kembali membantu Oh Sehun untuk menikam Park Chanyeol yang menyeringai melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pangeran, hati-hati menghadapinya. Ia bukan lawan sembarangan"

Sehun paham. Ia segera melihat sekeliling pelataran tempat pasukannya menguasai tempat ini. Kenapa banyak pasukannya tergeletak ke tanah? padahal tidak lebih dari sepuluh prajurit Eustacia ada disana. Pasukannya di luar yang jumlahnya ribuan juga tak tampak merangsek menuju aula ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?. Ia makin panas saat jumlah pasukannya di bantai oleh beberapa prajurit-prajurit berpedang Eustacia.

"Pangeran, sepertinya ia benar-benar meremehkan kita. Kita harus bisa melukainya. Sasaran ku tubuhnya, kau incar tangan atau kakinya"

Anggukan Sehun dan langkah cepat panglima Delmore itu membuat napsu mereka menghajar Park Chanyeol menjadi tinggi. Pukulan dan tebasan pedang terus menghujam ke arah Park Chanyeol. Sedangkan suasana pelataran aula semakin sunyi karena pasukan Delmore hanya tinggal beberapa. Park Chanyeol senang dengan strateginya kali ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Satu pukulan mengenai punggung Chanyeol, dan ia sempat terhuyung karena tunjangan kuat Kangin dari arah belakang. Sehun berhasil membuang pedang Park Chanyeol dari tangannya. Namun pedang itu kembali ke tangan Chanyeol setelah pria itu sempat berguling cepat ke arah samping. Oh Sehun cukup takjub melihat bagaimana pria itu bergerak.

"Aku tak akan berhenti jika belum berhasil melukai mu. Kau harus membayar perbuatan mu pada tunangan ku!"

"Dia bukan tunangan mu lagi Oh Sehun. Dia adalah kekasih ku" ucap Park Chanyeol memanasi

Sehun berlari mendekat tanpa memperhitungkan langkahnya. Pedang Chanyeol mengarah padanya.

Crang! Crang….

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kangin menghadang tebasan itu, namun ia tak bisa menghindari tendangan kaki Park Chanyeol ke arah dadanya. Ia kembali tersungkur, dan Oh Sehun makin dibakar emosinya mendengar ucapan dan tindakan Park Chanyeol.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia akan ku rebut dari tangan mu, dan akan ku bawa ke Delmore sekarang juga!"

Oh Sehun mendorong kuat Park Chanyeol dan merapatkan pedangnya ke arah leher pria itu. Dinding aula Eustacia itu kini menjadi pembatas bagaimana ia menekan tubuh kokoh itu dan bermaksud menjepitnya. Tapi matanya menangkap senyum remeh dari lawannya. Pria itu jelas terdesak, tapi kenapa wajahnya tampak senang?. Sehun merasa makin jengkel mendapati lawan seperti ini.

"Wanita yang ku tiduri lebih dari satu kali sudah mutlak akan menjadi kekasih ku. Tubuh puteri Celeste itu sangat mengagumkan, aku senang menjadi pria pertama yang melihat dan memilikinya. Aku menikmati malam-malam panas penuh gairah saat menyentuhnya, sayang sekali kau harus tahu fakta itu langsung dari ku Oh Sehun" ucap Park Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik yang tersirat kebanggaan.

"Akkhhgh…..! cranggg….!"

Bunyi pedang membentur kuat dinding ruangan itu karena pedang Oh Sehun yang gagal menyayat kulit Park Chanyeol. Hatinya panas dan kepalanya ingin meledak akan perkataan pria itu. Kai nya pasti sangat menderita karena di perlakukan kurang ajar di sini.

"Kau harus mati di tangan ku !"

Chanyeol makin bersorak dalam hati, pancingannya berhasil membuat pangeran itu murka. Gerakan Oh Sehun yang membabi buta membuatnya lebih mudah menangkis serangan yang di tujukan padanya. Pangeran itu di landa emosi saat melancarkan serangan, alhasil semuanya meleset. Ia bisa melihat tenaga lawannya ini cukup terkuras habis saat menyerangnya, apa jadinya jika ia membuat satu serangan ke arah putera mahkota ini? sudah pasti pangeran ini mati mengenaskan di tangannya. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Ia tak ingin membuat serangan fatal sedikit pun karena ia ingin bermain bersih kali ini. Dalam perang, kemenangan bukan di lihat dari seberapa banyak luka yang kau buat, tapi seberapa hebat kau menjatuhkan harga diri lawan. Dan saat ini, Park Chanyeol sadar ini bukan perang yang perlu di takuti. Melihat tak ada lagi prajurit Delmore dan suara-suara bising di luar, ia tahu hasil dari kekonyolan pangeran Delmore ini.

"Hentikan!"

Suara teriakan itu tak membuat Oh Sehun berhenti untuk terus melibaskan pedang kebanggaannya ke arah musuh nya. Ia berusaha semakin cepat memberi serangan. Ia ingin membuat pria ini terdesak dan menjatuhkan pedangnya. Tendangannya tak cukup kuat mengenai kaki lawannya, Sehun kecewa untuk itu. Ia kembali berlari mendekat saat Park Chanyeol mencoba mengelabuinya. Ia tak akan lelah mendesak pergerakan lawannya. Satu pukulan tangannya yang mengarah ke wajah Park Chanyeol di hadang oleh tangan pria itu. Pedang mereka berdua jatuh. Dan ia tak akan gentar dengan perang tanpa senjata.

"Hentikan!"

Kris berdiri di sana di ikuti para istri dan pembesar kerajaan Eustacia lainnya. Oh Sehun yang melihat itu menarik pukulannya. Ia memungut pedangnya dan memasukkan ke sarungnya. Ia segera mendekati panglimanya dan mengisyaratkan Kangin agar berdiri siaga mendampinginya. Ia masih punya sopan santun dan wibawa saat ada seorang raja besar memberikan perintah dengan kata-katanya.

"Akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga" ucap Park Chanyeol kelewat tenang saat melihat Kris.

Ia mengabaikan wajah Oh Sehun yang masih bernapsu menebas kepalanya. Kris melihat sebuah senyum samar saat sepupunya itu melihatnya. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Park Chanyeol memiliki maksud tertentu dengan senyuman itu.

"Aku tak akan menghentikan ancaman ini sebelum aku mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Kembalikan tunangan ku sekarang juga!"

Suara Oh Sehun yang sarat akan ancaman membuat Kris sebagai raja hanya diam.

"Aku akan melaporkan kejahatan kalian karena telah menghancurkan Celeste pada Mahkamah Keadilan Hester sebagai tindakan penyalahgunaan kekuasaan. Jika kalian menyuap Mahkamah Keadilan Hester dan kalian lolos dari hukuman, maka aku tak segan-segan untuk membawa tentara salju Nevada dan pasukan besi Nero menghancurkan kerajaan mu ini. Aku dengan tangan ku ini sendiri yang akan memenggal kepala mu sebagai raja dan kepala panglima bajingan itu!"

Suara Oh Sehun membuat Raja dan orang-orang Eustacia lainnya diam. Mereka mencermati keseriusan ekspresi kemarahan pangeran ini. Bagaimanapun juga itu ancaman yang keluar langsung dari penerus Delmore. Hal seperti ini akan serius dicatat sebagai bagian sejarah yang kelam bagi hubungan antar dua kerajaan mereka.

"Itu bagus sekali, aku sangat menantikan peperangan itu terjadi. Bawalah seluruh tentara yang kalian miliki pangeran cengeng" ucap Park Chanyeol akhirnya memberi tanggapan

Sindiran itu mendapat tepuk tangan dari dua prajurit khususnya dan prajurit Eustacia yang hadir di sana. Oh Sehun makin tersulut emosinya mendapat ejekan dari musuh yang sangat ingin di habisinya itu.

"Sebelum kau melaporkan ke Mahkamah Keadilan Hester, aku telah melaporkan tindakan mu ini ke sana lebih dulu putera mahkota"

"Apa?! kau bercanda?. Kau tidak bisa berbuat curang kali ini raja Kris" Sehun tak terima di tikung dan di curangi.

"Kau telah melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Kau akan terjerat hukuman kerena tindakan penyerangan tanpa sebab yang jelas ke kerajaan ku tanpa sebuah ultimatum atau surat penaklukan sebelumnya. Kedua, kau telah membahayakan nyawa panglima ku karena menyerang nya dan ingin membunuhnya tanpa alasan yang bisa di tolerir. Ketiga, kau menebar ancaman langsung kepada seorang raja dan sangat di anggap sebagai tindakan melecehkan karena kau adalah seorang putera mahkota, calon penerus kerajaan Delmore yang agung. Tidak sepantasnya kau mengancam untuk penyerangan saat kedua kerajaan tak memiliki sengketa apapun yang berhubungan dengan kepentingan kerajaan"

Suara tenang namun tegas dari Raja Eustacia itu membuat Oh Sehun dan panglima perangnya terkesiap. Mereka tak menyangka Raja Eustacia itu begitu licik dan pintar memutar balikkan keadaan. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol hanya melipat tangannya ke dada bersandar di dinding mendengarkan ucapan merdu saudara sepupunya yang cukup bisa di andalkan ini. Tebakannya selalu tepat mengenai Kris. Kelicikan saudaranya ini sudah ia hapal di pikirannya, karena itulah ia tak menyerang Oh Sehun untuk mencuci tangannya bahwa ia lah pihak yang di serang di sini. Siasat kecil namun sempurna untuk memuluskan rencana besarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka seperti ini watak para pembesar negeri ini. Kalian manusia-manusia kotor. Sudah jelas kalian menghancurkan Celeste, sebuah negeri suci yang menjadi pusat penyembahan dewa Matahari. Kalian biadab menghancurkan tempat itu dan menyandera para bangsawannya. Dan yang tak bisa ku maafkan adalah kalian memperlakukan tunangan ku seperti budak. Kami akan melaporkan tindakan prajurit kalian yang kurang ajar padanya karena kami memiliki beberapa orang Celeste yang menjadi saksi kekejaman kalian. Aku bersumpah akan membuat kau membayar itu!"

Kris hanya tersenyum arif melihat teriakan yang di alamatkan padanya.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengucapkan hinaan seperti ini pangeran. Ku saran kan pada mu, pelajari lah tata aturan Perang Hester dan dinamika kekuasaan terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan istana dan menyerbu kerajaan lain"

Kangin sebagai panglima memegang tangan pangerannya agar tak membuat tindakan menerjang raja di depan mereka ini. Walaupun ia tahu semua orang-orang disini jahat, tapi mereka orang-orang pintar dan tak bisa di kalahkan hanya dengan tenaga dan senjata.

Kris berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi pengawal dan para bangsawan lainnya untuk mendekati Oh Sehun. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti tanpa senjata apapun di tangannya.

"Kami mengirimkan ultimatum kepada Celeste untuk tunduk dan mengabdi pada Eustacia empat bulan lalu sebagai gerakan invasi kami. Tapi mereka menolak dan memerangi tentara kami di perbatasan sebagai aksi pemberontakan mereka. Kami juga telah sepakat untuk melakukan peperangan dengan Celeste sebagai aksi terakhir kami melakukan penawaran, dan Raja Zitao tak mau tunduk menyokong kekuasaan ku. Maka kami berperang, dan Eustacia menang. Lalu dimana letak kesalahan kami?"

"Kalian memperlakukan gadis yang ku cintai dengan tak manusiawi dan pria itu pasti menyiksa tunangan ku. Cepat serahkan dia pada ku dan aku akan pergi dari sini!"

"Kau harus paham bahwa semua yang terdapat di dalam negeri taklukan adalah milik negeri penakluk. Kami menang dan seluruh Celeste adalah milik kami. Apa kau tak mengerti juga tentang butir pasal 8 di aturan Perang Hester itu pangeran?. Delmore juga melakukan hal itu pada kerajaan lain beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi kenapa kau menuduh kami melakukan kejahatan perang saat kalian melakukan hal yang sama?. Apa aku perlu mengingatkan mu tentang tindakan ayah mu yang menaklukkan Floreta untuk mendapatkan selirnya yang bernama Lee Yeonhee?. Atau tindakan Delmore yang menginvasi kerajaan Garneta untuk mendapatkan kekayaan dari hasil buminya berupa batu permata?"

Suara tepuk tangan akan ucapan sang raja terdengar membahana dan membuat dua orang Delmore itu kian tersudut.

"Mungkin aku harus menambahkan tindak kejahatan mu yang ke empat. Menghina ku dan juga panglima perang Eustacia sebagai tindakan kurang etis. Jika kau ingin Park Chanyeol di penggal kepalanya karena merebut tunangan mu, maka harusnya kepala ayah mu juga di penggal karena telah mengambil paksa puteri Lee Yeonhee saat Delmore menaklukkan Floreta. Pada saat itu, wanita yang menjadi ibu tiri mu sebenarnya telah menjadi tunangan Menteri kerajaan ku Lee Donghae"

Oh Sehun meremas sarung pedangnya dengan kuat. Ia kalah telak oleh akal bulus dan aturan-aturan yang tak bisa di bantahnya ini. Ayah nya benar, harusnya ia tak gegabah melawan orang-orang Eustacia yang terkenal cerdik. Ia baru melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang ini terlihat mengerikan dengan memakai topeng keagungan bangsawannya. Tapi begitu munafik kelakuannya, tak berbudi sama sekali. Tapi ia juga baru tahu kalau tingkah ayah nya seperti panglima Eustacia itu juga. Ini membingungkan sekali.

"Kalian menang saat ini, tapi tidak lain kali. Aku akan datang kembali melawan kalian dan merebut apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku. Aku akan menyusun strategi untuk menjatuhkan kalian dengan mengajak Nevada dan juga Nero. Kalian akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kulit kalian melepuh oleh racun mematikan kerajaan Nero dan juga tebasan tombak prajurit Nevada. Ingat itu bangsawan Eustacia!"

"Jangan pikirkan strategi apapun dulu pangeran. Pikirkan saja strategi mu menghindari hukuman dari Mahkamah Keadilan Hester, karena aku yakin kau akan sulit lolos dengan mudah karena telah bermain api dengan kerajaan kami" ujar Kris dengan tenang namun penuh ancaman serta kepuasan dari ekspresinya.

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini pada ku Raja Kris. Aku akan mengingat peristiwa ini seumur hidup ku. Tak akan ada peluang bagi Delmore menjalin hubungan baik dengan Eustacia jika kepemimpinan mu seperti ini"

"Setelah pulang ke Delmore, tolong tambahkan julukan putera mahkota mu ini sebagai pangeran tukang mengancam Panglima Kangin. Itu cocok sekali untuknya" teriak Park Chanyeol dari sisi kanan sambil tertawa.

"Aku tak akan melupakan tampang mu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kai ku sekarang dan bagaimana kau memperlakukannya. Tapi tunggulah, aku bersumpah akan membunuh mu saat aku kembali menyerang"

"Berlatihlah lebih keras kalau begitu. Aku tak suka mendapat lawan mudah seperti mu. Gadis Celeste itu milikku, aku akan mempertahankannya walau semua orang memaksa ku melepasnya. Aku akan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai harga paling tinggi dan piala untuk perang antara kita berdua nanti. Bagaimana? apa kau suka?" ucap Park Chanyeol mencoba memberi iming-iming.

Oh Sehun tampak berfikir. Namun melihat sorot matanya, Park Chanyeol yakin pangeran ini tak punya pilihan lain.

"Jangan sakiti tunangan ku, kau mengerti?!" Sehun berjalan cepat dan mendorong tubuh Park Chanyeol lagi. Ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya, hanya mencoba sedikit menikmatinya"

Ucapan pelan Park Chanyeol itu bagai hantaman keras yang melukai hatinya. Oh Sehun harus di hentikan panglimanya karena kembali lepas kendali. Ia di halangi Kangin untuk menerjang Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan perlakukan Kai seperti pelacur!. Kau bajingan yang harus ku bunuh!"

Oh Sehun mengeluarkan setetes air matanya membayangkan keadaan Kai saat ini. Ia berada di wilayah yang sama, namun tak bisa menatap wajah ceria Kai nya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok itu membayanginya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama berada di tangan Park Chanyeol" Kris mencoba menengahi masalah puteri Celeste itu.

Oh Sehun dan Kangin pergi dengan iringan sorakan serta hinaan dari rakyat dan prajurit Eustacia.

"Hidup Yang mulia Kris!"

"Hidup Panglima Park!

"Hidup Yang Mulia Kris!"

"Hidup Panglima Park!"

Para bangsawan Allegra, rakyat Lavinia serta para prajurit kerajaan melihat musuh yang mengancam mereka itu pergi dengan kepala tertunduk. Ancaman akan serangan dahsyat Delmore ternyata bukan apa-apa bagi raja mereka dan panglima hebat Eustacia. Mereka begitu bangga akan kebesaran penguasa mereka. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan cacian untuk mengusir para pengganggu Delmore itu. Seruan itu terus berlanjut saat Oh Sehun keluar dari wilayah Allegra.

Para penduduk di Lavinia keluar ke jalan melihat orang-orang Delmore dengan wajah mencemooh dan puas. Para penduduk itu terus beriringan mengikuti mereka yang berkuda sampai ke gerbang besar kerajaan Eustacia dimana ribuan prajuritnya telah tampak menantinya. Oh Sehun harus menanggung malu karena wajah nya terkena lemparan buah seperti tomat. Orang-orang Lavinia ini melempari mereka dengan sayur dan buah-buahan dari atas pagar batu yang mengelilingi Eustacia.

"Pangeran anda baik-baik saja?"

Kangin mencoba kembali menangkis saat ada buah jeruk yang hampir mengenai tubuh Oh Sehun di samping kudanya.

"Ya, ayo percepat laju kuda kita. Kita harus segera keluar menuju gerbang"

Saat pintu besi gerbang besar itu tertutup, suara teriakan bergemuruh sarat akan kemenangan terdengar dari luar. Oh Sehun paham bahwa itu merupakan luapan kegembiraan orang-oarang Eustacia karena berhasil melumpuhkan mereka tanpa mengeluaran banyak tenaga. Suasana di dalam sana berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan pasukannya yang terluka dan ia yang merasa kalah. Ia terdiam beberapa lama mengamati gerbang itu. Ia tak rela pergi dan mundur dengan cara dan hasil seperti ini.

"Kenapa banyak pasukan kita yang tewas disana Panglima?" ia merasa sakit melihat beberapa prajurit yang terluka di dekatnya.

"Mereka menyiapkan pasukan pemanah untuk mematikan serangan kita. Pasukan kita seperti melawan hantu di dalam sana"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Pasukan pemanah itu tak tampak oleh mata. Entah dimana mereka berada dan menghujani ribuan anak panah prajurit kita. Yang pasti, pasukan mereka begitu terlatih. Lihatlah pasukan kita pangeran, aku yakin sudah berkurang seribuan orang dalam hitungan beberapa jam. Menurut Gongchan, pasukan yang di pimpinnya ke arah selatan Lavinia juga bisa dilumpuhkan oleh dua puluh prajurit berkuda Eustacia"

"Mereka sedikit, namun mematikan"

Kangin menyetujui pendapat pangerannya. Ia baru merasakan sendiri kedahsyatan prajurit perang disini. Walau ia tak bisa memprediksi seberapa besar jumlah pasukan kerajaan ini, namun kemenangan perang memang bukan masalah jumlah pasukan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Pangeran. Lain kali kita pasti punya kesempatan menjatuhkan orang-orang itu"

Hatinya terpukul sangat keras sekarang ini, jauh lebih sakit saat mendengar berita tunangannya di pukuli oleh prajurit Eustacia satu minggu yang lalu. Ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang saat aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kai di dalam sana?. Apakah ia mendapat siksaan dan perlakuan semena-mena?. Aku tak tahu dan tak bisa membawanya dari sini. Aku juga prihatin dengan nasib Raja Zitao, apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku paham pangeran, tapi saat ini kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Padahal tinggal 6 bulan lagi pernikahan ku dengan Kai. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi ia menjadi calon permaisuri ku. Tinggal sedikit lagi…"

Kangin memegang pundak putera mahkota nya. Oh Sehun seperti ingin menangis saat ini karena teringat akan puteri Celeste itu. Ia sangat paham bagaimana perasaan pangerannya. Ia masih 22 tahun, dan itu adalah usia yang masih rentan akan perasaan dan emosinya. Ia emosi dan dengan gegabah menghiraukan kata-kata Raja Delmore tentang tindakan penyerangan ini. Ia juga lemah akan perasaan cintanya pada seorang gadis.

"Aku berjanji membantu mu meraih kemenangan Delmore atas Eustacia, pangeran. Sekarang kita harus segera pulang dan memberi tahu kabar buruk ini pada ayah mu. Aku yakin dia tak akan senang dengan perbuatan nekat ini. Kita harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakan ceroboh kita"

_CHANKAI_

Setelah kepergian Pangeran dari Delmore itu, Kris melihat kepuasan di wajah saudaranya. Ia benci melihat Park Chanyeol benar-benar tampak tak bersalah.

"Lemparkan pedang mu pada ku Lee Jinki" ujar Kris pada prajurit setianya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lee Jinki membungkuk dan langsung meleparkan pedang miliknya pada sang raja tanpa tahu tujuan untuk apa pedangnya di gunakan. Saat pedang itu telah di tangannya, sang raja membuat permaisuri Victoria dan selir-selirnya memekik takut. Suami mereka itu melangkah mendekati Park Chanyeol dan menyerang sepupunya itu dengan amarah.

"Apa kau puas dengan semua ini Park Chanyeol?. Ini kah yang kau inginkan? Eustacia di ambang kehancuran karena perbuatan mu"

Park Chanyeol segera menangkis serangan mengejutkan Kris terhadapnya.

"Kau mengesankan saudara ku"

Park Chanyeol malah membalasnya dengan senyum seringai andalannya dan berusaha mengimbangi gerakan olah pedangnya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku membela mu, tidak. Aku membela harkat dan martabat Eustacia"

"Terima kasih saudara ku, aku senang sekali" ucap Park Chanyeol membalas makian saudaranya di sertai dengan suara tawanya.

Kris makin mengejar Park Chanyeol yang tampaknya hanya menangkis serangan nya. Bunyi pedang yang digerakkan antara sang raja dengan panglima paling di takuti Eustacia itu menjadi pemandangan langka yang menarik perhatian para bangsawan dan juga para pekerja di aula Allegra. Para istri raja yang melihat itu ketar-ketir melihat suami mereka begitu bernapsu melukai panglima nya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka takut, seluruh penjuru negeri tak ada yang tak tahu bagaimana kehebatan Park Chanyeol mengolah pedang. Pria itu sangat mahir menggunakan senjata. Park Chanyeol adalah seniman perang, tak ada yang meragukan hal itu.

"Kakak, aku takut suami kita terluka"

Yoona menggigit bibirnya karena takut pria yang di cintainya itu tak hati-hati menggunakan pedangnya. Sedangkan Jessica yang ada di sampingnya hanya menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tak akan saling melukai. Yang Mulia hanya sedang kesal karena Panglima nya itu tak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Jangan cemas dengan hal itu Yoona"

"Tapi aku punya satu kecemasan lagi kakak. Bagaimana kalau Pangeran Delmore itu benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya?. Aku tak ingin terjadi perang. Kakak, kau harus mengatakan pada ayah mu untuk tak menyerang kita"

Jessica bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia dalam posisi sulit saat ini, apakah ayahnya akan mendengarkan suara puteri pendiam sepertinya?

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena hubungan Nevada dengan Delmore sangat erat dan jauh lebih harmonis dibanding hubungan Eustacia-Nevada yang kelam. Ku harap pangeran Delmore itu tak benar-benar melakukan ancamannya"

"Hubungan kelam?" Yoona tak mengerti maksud Jessica

Belum selesai dua selir itu berbincang, tiba-tiba permaisuri Victoria dan beberapa selir lainnya mendekati mereka.

"Jika pangeran Delmore itu melakukan ancamannya, kau harus mencegah ayah mu untuk menyerang kita puteri Nevada. Dan kau puteri Aurelia, kau juga harus membuat keluarga mu mendukung Yang Mulia dan Eustacia. Buat diri kalian berguna untuk kerajaan ini. Kalian di sini bukan untuk menjadi wanita yang di puja dan di manja oleh suami ku. Kalian hanyalah selir yang harus mengabdi pada kerajaan ini juga"

Sang permaisuri dan beberapa selir yang mendukungnya meninggalkan mereka dan mendekati suami mereka yang masih berkelahi tanpa henti.

"Kakak, kenapa permaisuri tampaknya sangat tak menyukai ku? dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku belakangan ini"

Jessica merasa kasihan pada wanita muda 17 tahun ini. Bukan hanya ia yang tak di sukai, tapi beberapa selir yang belum memiliki anak juga tak di sukai permaisuri Victoria. Tapi ia tahu bahwa sang permaisuri juga sangat membencinya. Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi di setiap kehidupan rumah tangga raja.

"Jangan kau pikirkan perkataannya. Dia mungkin hanya tak suka kerena Yang Mulia terus-terusan menghabiskan waktunya bersama mu dua bulan ini"

"Tapi selir yang lain juga memusuhi ku, mereka mengatakan aku di perlakukan istimewa hanya karena aku puteri Aurelia. Yang Mulia menyayangi ku karena kekuasaan Aurelia yang sangat berpengaruh, bukan karena Yang Mulia mencintai ku"

"Tidak, mereka hanya iri pada mu. Kau cantik dan sangat polos makanya yang mulia sangat menyukai mu. Aurelia memang benar merupakan kekuatan berpengaruh, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa suami kita itu sangat menyukai mu. Jangan lihat seorang pria dari ucapan dan tingkahnya, tapi lihat lah dirinya melalui binar matanya. Matanya berbeda saat melihat mu. Percayalah bahwa ia menyayangi mu dan akan selalu melindungi kita"

"Benarkah?"

Jessica hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal pada mu Yoona, tolong bujuk keluarga mu membantu Eustacia jika saat-saat genting Eustacia memerlukan dukungan kekuatan. Eustacia sekarang akan mendapatkan banyak musuh yang mengintai, jadi ku mohon hanya Aurelia lah harapan besar Eustacia mendapat sokongan. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku tahu kakak, tapi apakah itu berarti Eustacia akan bertarung melawan Nevada juga?"

Prang…..

Suara pedang yang terjatuh mengagetkan mereka berdua. Mereka melihat sang raja kehilangan pedang di tangannya akibat salah perhitungan memukul Park Chanyeol. Mereka segera mendekat dan berkumpul di sekitar permaisuri Victoria yang terus memantau sang raja.

"Aku akan melawan mu dengan tangan kosong kalau begitu"

Park Chanyeol kini menyimpan pedangnya karena Kris tak memiliki senjata di tangannya. Ia akan terus meladeni Kris yang masih ngotot melawannya. Saat satu pukulan mendarat di bahunya, Park Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk melawan. Ia tahu bahwa Kris semakin murka padanya, dan saudaranya ini bukanlah seorang bangsawan lemah dalam ilmu bela diri. Bahkan pukulan itu bisa ia rasakan lebih kuat dari pukulan Oh Sehun yang lebih muda dan lebih kuat dari panglima Delmore tadi. Mungkin sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya lumayan juga dengan melawan Kris. Saat ia memiliki kans dan ingin membekuk Kris dari arah samping, suara teriakan akan perintah untuk berhenti masuk ke telinganya.

"Berhenti Park Chanyeol!"

"Terus bertarung, jangan dengarkan istri ku"

Park Chanyeol senang Kris masih berkonsentrasi padanya.

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Ia mendengar permaisuri Victoria meneriakinya lagi. Ia mencatat nama nenek sihir ini sebagai seorang wanita Eustacia yang ingin sekali di bunuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak sopan membalas serangan seorang raja di Allegra. Kau telah melanggar peraturan kerajaan Panglima Park. Kau akan di hukum karena tindakan mu ini"

Park Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Kris namun sama sekali tak menghiraukan ancaman akan tindakannya. Jadi ia akan mendekam di penjara bawah tanah selama 3 bulan karena menyerang raja?. Ia yakin Eustacia akan menjadi tempat perkuburan massal saat ia keluar dari penjara. Sekarang Eustacia telah memiliki banyak musuh. Dengan keabsenannya menjadi panglima perang, tentu saja kerajaan-kerajaan yang selama ini mengintai dan tunduk secara paksa oleh Eustacia akan menghimpun kekuatan untuk memberontak. Ia mulai mempertanyakan Kris yang menikahi wanita licik namun keterlaluan tololnya ini.

"Ya, hukum saja. Silahkan antarkan surat penahanan ku ke Castilya secepatnya. Aku dengan suka rela memenuhinya"

Kris kesal saat perkelahiannya dengan Park Chanyeol terhenti. Tapi tambah kesal saat Park Chanyeol beranjak pergi begitu saja saat semua orang memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Ia sama sekali tampak tak menghormatinya di hadapan bangsawan lain dan juga rakyatnya. Tapi ia sudah terlalu bosan dengan tingkah laku sepupunya ini. Sifatnya memang natural seperti itu. Kesopanannya hanya ada dalam filosofi hidupnya.

"Kau harus berdiskusi dengan menteri pertahanan dan duta besar tentang kerajaan-kerajaan yang punya potensi mendukung kita memperkuat diri. Kita harus mulai siaga esok hari Park Chanyeol. Ku harap kau tahu tanggung jawab mu semakin besar karena ulah mu ini"

Chanyeol menoleh dan memberikan seringai tanda tak keberatan dengan perintah itu.

Kris pergi meninggalkan orang-orang di sana dengan banyak pertanyaan. Apakah sang raja sudah siap berperang melawan oposisi Eustacia?. Apakah ia akan melakukan invasi besar-besaran untuk mengumpulkan dukungan?. Apapun itu, yang pasti Park Chanyeol lah yang merasa satu-satunya pihak yang menang kali ini. Ia berhasil menang melawan pangeran Delmore secara psikis dan melukai hati pangeran itu dengan kata-katanya. Dendam dari putera mahkota itu adalah bonus besar untuknya. Sedangkan di Eustacia, ia merasa menang melawan pendirian keras Kris.

Kris bisa memihak padanya walaupun ia tak ingin berpihak. Menurutnya semua ini hanya butuh waktu. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah seperti yang dikatakan Kris, ia harus makin giat menginvasi kerajaan-kerajaan lain untuk patuh pada Eustacia sebagai modal utama melawan Delmore. Jika Delmore mereka lawan, otomatis Nevada pasti tak akan diam sekutu besar nya di hancurkan. Dan itu lah momen yang sangat di tunggunya untuk balas dendam.

Dari kumpulan para bangsawan yang sudah mulai bubar menyaksikan perkelahian kecil antara sang raja dengan Park Chanyeol, ada Suho dan Luhan yang terus memperhatikan Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang berbicara dengan dua prajuritnya. Mereka berdua tak senang dengan raut sepupu nya itu.

"Kakak, sepertinya Kris sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menahan-nahan Park Chanyeol menggempur Nevada. Itu berarti tawaran kita pasti di mentahkan oleh Park Chanyeol"

Luhan hanya menatap datar Suho dan kembali melihat Kris yang masih tampak berjalan di koridor aula Allegra diikuti para istrinya.

"Belum tentu Suho. Kris tak akan lunak begitu saja. Ia akan mati-matian untuk sementara bermain aman kali ini. Lihat lah nanti, aku yakin ia akan menggunakan Puteri Jessica sebagai "sandera" disini dan Nevada akan sungkan pada Eustacia. Ia pasti akan mengerahkan seluruh pikirannya untuk penaklukkan kerajaan lain. Dan pada saat itu lah kita harus diam-diam membangun kekuatan kita sendiri. Kita harus menciptakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ruang gerak kita"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? apa ia masih kita jadikan target sebagai pimpinan kita?"

"Tentu saja masih, dia yang terbaik untuk posisi ini. Tidak ada manusia yang lebih kuat yang akan kau dapatkan selain dia di Eustacia, bahkan mungkin di seluruh Hester. Saudara kita itu telah menjelma menjadi monster pembunuh karena dendamnya"

"Tapi sepertinya sangat sulit mendapatkan simpati darinya. Park Chanyeol lebih menyukai Kris daripada kita"

"Bukankah memang sejak dulu seperti itu? kenapa seakan-akan kau baru tahu fakta itu?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan mu karena terlalu menaruh harapan besar pada Chanyeol"

"Tenang saja adik ku, pada akhirnya Park Chanyeol akan berpihak pada kita. Jika ia tak ingin memihak, pasti dengan paksaan ia akan berdiri membela kita. Serahkan saja sepupu kita itu pada ku, aku tahu bagaimana cara menjinakkannya"

Suho melihat saudara tirinya lagi. Luhan terlihat sangat yakin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kakak tirinya ini. Alasan apa yang mungkin digunakan Luhan untuk membuat Park Chanyeol melawan Kris?

"Tapi sepertinya tak ada salahnya menyiapkan rencana cadangan" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Rencana cadangan?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar respon Suho yang tampaknya terkejut.

"Kita harus memanfaatkan dendam pribadi Pangeran Delmore itu adik ku"

Suho berpikir sejenak dan senyum itu akhirnya merekah mengetahui arah pikiran licik kakak kesayangannya ini.

"Kau yang terbaik kakak"

_CHANKAI_

"Panglima, kenapa kau tak menghajar pangeran Delmore itu? gerakannya sedikit lamban dan serangannya tak terarah sama sekali. Aku yakin kau bisa menundukkannya, kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan tenaga mu untuk melumpuhkannya?"

"Kau tak tahu strategi perang Jackson. Panglima hanya membuat pangeran itu "kepanasan" karena ia bukanlah target utama panglima" ucap Mino

Park Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan kedua prajuritnya.

"Kalian jangan meremehkan pangeran itu. Aku yakin saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi, kemampuannya akan lebih hebat dari kalian. Aku berhasil membuatnya dendam pada ku, jadi ia pasti akan mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk membunuh ku"

"Jika aku yang berhadapan dengan Pangeran Delmore itu, ia akan ku habisi dia di tempat"balas Jackson masih berapi-api.

"Ia hanya ku jadikan umpan. Di peperangan sesungguhnya nanti dia bukan target ku. Aku akan menghadapi orang-orang yang sepuluh kali lebih kuat, lebih berpengalaman, dan lebih lihai daripada dia. Aku akan menghadapi lawan sepadan"

"Tapi kau akan kerepotan menghadapi lawan yang seperti itu. Mereka bisa melukai mu panglima"

"Mereka tak hanya ingin melukai ku, namun juga ingin membunuh dan menyingkirkan ku"

Park Chanyeol juga tersenyum memandang pranjuritnya. Tetapi ia terlihat sekali menantikan saat-saat seperti itu.

"Panglima, kau tersenyum saat mengatakan ada yang ingin membunuhmu. Kau sangat mengerikan"

Mino memukul punggung Jackson karena berani-beraninya mengatakan Panglima mereka orang yang mengerikan langsung di depan yang bersangkutan. Kini Jackson baru tersadar dan membungkukkan badannya bermaksud meminta maaf. Kelakuan satu prajuritnya itu hanya membuat tawa Park Chanyeol makin keras. Jackson dan Mino terdiam saat panglimanya tak ada tanda-tanda marah.

"Cepat panggil Choi Minho di markas pasukan. Dia telah bekerja keras juga. Aku akan mengajak kalian minum arak terbaik Eustacia hari ini"

Suara tawa panglimanya membuat keduanya tertawa cekikikan juga. Ternyata wajah mereka tak akan lebam di hajar atasannya itu karena sudah membuatnya marah. Suasana hati panglimanya sepertinya sangat senang hari ini.

"Mino, memang nya siapa yang di maksud lawan sepadan bagi panglima?"

"Kau tolol sekali, tentu saja penguasa Nevada"

"Hah?!. Jadi kita akan benar-benar berperang melawan negeri salju terkutuk itu?"

"Mungkin saja, bukankah itu cita-cita terbesar Panglima?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau seorang puteri ya?"

Kai mendongakkan kepala menatap dua orang pelayan wanita yang biasa meriasnya dan menemaninya merawat taman bunga di Castilya ini. Jimin dan Mina.

"Apakah kau puteri Kai dari Celeste?" tanya Jimin dengan rasa penasaran.

Ia hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

"Ternyata benar. Pantas saja saat aku menyentuh wajah mu, kulit mu sangat halus. Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang puteri"

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar keantusiasan Mina.

"Dari mana kalian tahu? bahkan panglima itu pun tak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya seorang puteri"

"Seluruh Eustacia sekarang sudah tahu kalau gadis Celeste yang di bawa Panglima Park untuk tinggal bersama nya adalah puteri Celeste. Tunangan mu dari Delmore saat ini sedang ada di Eustacia karena ingin merebut mu dari Panglima Park"

"Apa?!"

Ia kaget luar biasa mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Jimin, kau tahu dari mana berita ini?"

"Tadi Pagi aku belanja keperluan dapur di Lavinia bersama Mina, tapi pasukan kerajaan memerintahkan agar tak ada kegiatan apapun di Lavinia karena sedang dalam situasi darurat. Kerajaan Delmore berniat menyerang Eustacia dengan banyak pasukannya di luar Gerbang utama kerajaan. Dan sekarang Panglima Park beserta pembesar kerajaan Allegra sedang berusaha mengusir pangeran Delmore itu dari sini"

"Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku harus menemui Sehun"

"Hei jangan pergi….!" Jimin berteriak keras.

Kai segera berlari ke arah pintu mengabaikan dua pelayan wanita yang terkejut dengan responnya. Setelah kenop pintu itu terbuka, hadangan tombak dari dua prajurit membuatnya mundur.

"Biarkan aku pergi dari sini. Aku harus pergi menemui Oh Sehun tunangan ku"

Dua prajurit itu langsung memblok tubuhnya yang ingin keluar.

"Jimin, bawa dia masuk ke dalam" ucap Jonghyun.

"Percuma saja kau lari dari sini. Kau tak akan bisa menemui tunangan mu itu. Dia sudah pergi dari Eustacia. Raja Kris dan Panglima Park telah memukul mundur pasukan Delmore beberapa saat lalu"

Ucapan Lee Jonghyun memupus harapan kecilnya untuk bebas. Bagaimana bisa Delmore kalah?.

Dua prajurit dan dua pelayan wanita itu melihat gadis Celeste itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tangisan kembali terdengar dari mulut tawanan panglimanya.

"Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini. Aku ingin menyusul tunangan ku"

Tak ada respon dari mereka berempat dan Kai menatap mereka dengan tatapan mohon iba.

"Biarkan aku pergi, kumohon…"

Park Chanyeol dengan tampang tenangnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan bagaimana budak Celeste nya menangis perih.

"Mengenaskan sekali"

Kai menghentikan tangisnya karena di hadapannya telah berdiri pria yang sungguh di bencinya. Ia marah melihat wajah kejam Park Chanyeol yang pura-pura mengasihaninya.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini. Aku ingin menjumpai tunangan ku!"

Ia segera berdiri dan berusaha keluar melewati Park Chanyeol. Tapi di luar tidak lagi hanya ada dua pengawal, tapi lima pengawal yang melihatnya dengan intens.

"Kalau kau bisa keluar dari sini, aku tak menjamin kau bisa keluar dari Eustacia. Mudah bagi ku menemukan mu di pelosok Eustacia sekalipun"

Suara tawa yang merendahkan sangat tak suka ia dengar dari Panglima tinggi yang sedang mendekatinya itu. Cengkraman kuat di pinggangnya membuatnya kembali tak nyaman .

"Jangan berpikir bisa menemui tunangan mu yang lemah itu selama aku masih hidup. Selera mu buruk sekali memilih pria. Dia dengan mudah ku kalahkan tanpa aku memukulnya"

"Kau bajingan!"

Kai memukul tubuh Park Chanyeol dengan tangannya, Tapi pria itu bukannya marah. Suara tawa itu kembali membuat hatinya panas. Ia benar-benar sangat di lecehkan. Saat pukulannya mengarah ke wajah Park Chanyeol, para pengawal dan dua pelayan wanita tadi terdiam kaget. Tak menyangka gadis itu berani memukul wajah panglima mereka. Lee Jonghyun menggigit bibir nya, gugup akan reaksi apa yang akan di dapatkan puteri Celeste itu. Hati kecilnya takut kalau gadis cantik Celeste itu mendapat amukan dari sang panglima.

Park Chanyeol mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terasa perih. Ada sedikit darah di jari tangannya yang mengusap bibir tadi. Gadis yang baru memberikan pukulan di pipinya ini juga tampak tak percaya dengan tindakannya sendiri. Mungkin ia terkejut, tapi tidak menyesal sama sekali. Park Chanyeol mudah membaca mimik wajah. Itu yang tergambar jelas disana.

"Kalian semua, silahkan nikmati pesta makanan lezat yang sudah ku persipkan untuk kalian di luar. Sekarang pergi lah, karena aku ingin menikmati pesta ku dengan gadis ini"

Lima prajuritnya itu segera membungkuk mengerti ucapan panglimanya. Sedangkan Jimin dan Mina masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? kalian tak mendengar ucapan ku?"

Dua pelayan itu tersentak dan membungkuk meminta maaf mendengar ucapan penekanan sekali lagi dari tuannya. Kai berhenti memukuli tubuh Park Chanyeol setelah melihat para pelayan dan prajurit itu pergi. Kini hanya ia dan pria kejam ini di ambang pintu. Kakinya segera berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar menghindari pria ini, tapi dengan mudah Park Chanyeol mengunci tubuhnya. Pria itu mengangkatnya dan meletakkan tubuh nya ke bahu.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Aku sedang senang kali ini, jadi aku akan sedikit lembut pada mantan tunangan Oh Sehun"

Suara Chanyeol tampak mengejeknya. Kata mantan tunangan menyakiti harga dirinya. Ia mencoba mundur ke sudut ruangan, mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk sekedar mempertahankan diri dari terkaman pria ini. Cukup sudah, ia tak ingin tubuhnya dinikmati dan dijamah pria ini lagi. Park Chanyeol tahu kemana pikiran gadis ini, ia takut ia cumbu lagi. Ia menarik tangan Kai dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya**.**

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana wajah Oh Sehun saat aku mengatakan kita menghabiskan malam-malam indah bersama, dia marah sekali"

Hatinya terasa di remas dan rasanya sakit. Kejam sekali pria ini mengatakan hal demikian pada Sehun. Itu membuat dirinya akan tampak begitu kotor dalam bayangan Sehun. Ia pasti kecewa dan terpukul oleh hal ini.

Kai tak siap saat Chanyeol langsung mencium bibirnya habis-habisan tanpa jeda. Ia merasakan lelaki ini begitu beringas menciuminya seolah-olah tak tahan dengan godaan napsunya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat menolak pria itu. Namun saat kecupan-kecupan itu menjadi gigitan, ia sulit menghindar.

"Aku ingin merasuki mu sampai penuh"

Ia kepanasan saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat frontal tersebut di telinganya yang pasti sekarang memerah. Ia tak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, bahkan pada Sehun sendiri. Dan pada saat ada pria yang mengucapkan kalimat erotis seperti itu, raganya bergejolak takut. Membayangkan bagaimana pria ini memperlakukannya tadi malam saja sudah berhasil membuatnya ngeri.

Pakaiannya telah tercecer di lantai karena telah di buka paksa oleh jari-jari kokoh yang sudah merayapi tubuhnya. Park Chanyeol begitu merindukan tubuh lembut ini, ia segera mendekapnya. Merasakan kesejukan kulit Kai dan menempelkannya begitu intim pada tubuh kokoh dan panasnya. Satu kain tipis yang menjadi pakaian dalam gadis itu ia tarik dan ia buang begitu saja untuk menumpahkan buah dada berputing merah muda kesukaannya. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya juga ingin segera memulai memuaskan dirinya. Chanyeol merasa begitu panas saat tangannya menyentuh daging lembut payudara alami di bawahnya, wajah ketakutan itu juga tampak semakin indah dan manis. Ia tak tahan untuk menarik tengkuk itu dan kembali mencium bibir tebal yang benar-benar gemetar saat menyentuh bibirnya. Napasnya memberat dan dunianya benar-benar tergoncang hanya dengan ciuman paksaaan ini. Gadis ini mampu membuatnya gila akan kenikmatan dunia.

"Kai…."

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar namanya disebut pria jahat ini. Ia memberontak dengan mendorong tangan Park Chanyeol yang merengkuh punggungnya. Ia bangkit dari tidur nya, namun kedua lengannya di pegang kuat agar ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Lepasan aku !"

Kai tahu teriakannya sia-sia, namun ia hanya berusahaa melepaskan diri. Park Chanyeol hanya melempar senyum, tak biasanya pria itu seperti ini. Apa suasana hatinya sesenang itu?.

"Tolong…..! tolong aku…..!"

Lee Jonghyun menangkap suara teriakan itu. Hatinya cemas walau ia telah berali-kali mendengar jeritan serupa di malam-malam yang lalu. Daging rusa yang ada di depannya tak bisa menggugah selera makannya. Ia kasihan pada puteri Celeste itu.

"Jonghyun, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya terkejut mendengar teriakan barusan. Sepertinya panglima berbuat kasar lagi pada gadis itu" ucapnya membalas pertanyaan Mino.

Suara tawa teman-temannya makin buruk mempengaruhi suasana hatinya.

"Panglima sepertinya menyukai tubuh gadis itu. Tiap hari kita mendengar jeritan dan desahan mereka. Aku sering panas dingin sendiri mendengar dan membayangkannya"

Jonghyun akhirnya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan jujur Jackson. Semua penghuni Castilya juga merasakan apa yang temannya ini rasakan.

Park Chanyeol merasa mulutnya benar-benar kering, ia sudah di landa napsu. Namun Kai terus menghindarinya. Ia menarik kuat pergelangan tangan Kai hingga gelang mutiara yang dipakainya putus karena tarikannya. Dengan cepat ia memenjarakan tubuh Kai dan memeluknya dari belakang saat ia hampir berhasil turun dari ranjang. Kejantanannya menegang begitu keras saat menubruk belahan pantat bulat tersebut. Kai memekik saat benda keras itu menerobos masuk ke lubangnya dari arah belakang. Deru napas Park Chanyeol yang tersengal terdengar di telinganya. Ia terus menghindari ciuman-ciman kecil itu.

"Kaiiiaaaahhhh….aakhhhh….."

Ia jujur jijik dengan jamahan dan sentuhan ini, hati dan cintanya untuk Sehun memberontak. Namun ia juga sulit untuk menahan gejolak hasrat yang mendobrak dari tubuhnya. Ia menyerah untuk memberontak. Tubuhnya perih dan lemas, senderan di dada bidang Park Chanyeol menunjukkan kalau ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kemaluannya perih sekali terus di tusuk dan dimasuki dengan cara seperti. Ia tak berdaya saat Park Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menopang kedua dadanya. Geraman-geraman dan napas terputus-putus itu menandakan Park Chanyeol sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan pertamanya. Remasan di dadanya makin kuat dan itu sakit sekali.

"Hal yang paling ku sukai dari tubuh mu adalah puting ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai wanita di dekapannya merasa kesakitan.

"Aku ingin selalu menyentuh, menjilat, dan menghisap bagian itu di mulut ku sampai aku puas"

Kulit lehernya di kecup dan di gigit tanda pria itu menguasainya. Ia lega karena Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia tak perlu berjam-jam jadi pelampiasan. Kai berbaring karena pria ini membaringkannya dengan cepat. Dengan tubuh yang masih bertindihan, mata mereka saling menatap tajam. Belaian tangan pria ini di dahinya sama sekali tak menyentuh hatinya. Ia tak terlena oleh kelembutan pria munafik ini.

Chanyeol mulai membelai dan mencecap bibirnya lagi. Kai mengerang mencoba menolak. Namun saat lidah Chanyeol yang lembut masuk ke mulutnya, ciuman itu membabi buta dan menjadi lebih bergairah. Pagutan demi pagutan Chanyeol lancarkan hinggan ia merasa melayang sendiri takjub dengan sensasinya. Ciumannya terlepas, kini bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Kai. Napasnya yang panas terasa menyatu dengan helaan napas Kai yang tersengal. Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa makin menyenangkan hatinya.

"Kau mau menjilatnya?"

Park Chanyeol tertawa puas saat Kai mendecih marah karena ia memperlihatkan lelehan sperma yang menempel di ujung kejantanannya. Park Chanyeol geli melihat Kai yang menutup matanya. Telapak tangannya di buka dan mau tak mau ia harus menuruti perintah Chanyeol karena jambakan di rambutnya makin sakit. Park Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat saat mulut hangat gadis ini terampil menghisap penisnya. Gairah liar nya sebagai pria selalu bangkit lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya saat bersama gadis ini. Tubuh yang berada di dekat kakinya ini melemas, dan hasratnya telah tuntas. Seks kilat yang sangat berkesan baginya. Hari yang cukup indah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Cepat pergi makan dan bersihkan diri mu. Tapi ingat, nanti malam kau harus datang lagi melayani ku"

Setelah itu, Park Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya untuk mandi. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan meratapi gelang mutiara pemberian Sehun yang telah rusak dengan butir-butir mutiara yang berceceran di lantai.

"Sehun, maafkan aku…."

_CHANKAI_

Angin laut yang membawa hawa panas ke daratan siang ini berbanding lurus dengan hawa panas di hati Raja Delmore. Pria tinggi itu sejak semalam terus menanti kepulangan puteranya yang telah membawa pasukan tanpa izinnya. Terhitung sudah dua hari anak tertuanya itu pergi, dan kabar yang ia terima membuatnya luar biasa malu. Berita kekalahan kerajaan besar mereka pasti sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan musuh-musuhnya dan menjadi aib bagi kerajaan persekutuannya. Ingin sekali secepatnya menghajar puteranya itu habis-habisan karena telah mencoreng nama harum Delmore di luar sana.

"Yang Mulai, pasukan yang di pimpin putera mahkota sudah tiba di markas pasukan"

"Dimana Oh Sehun sekarang?"

"Sekarang Putera mahkota menuju istana bersama Panglima Kangin dan juga ksatria Gongchan. Sepertinya putera mahkota langsung menuju kediamannya"

Ia meninggalkan singgasananya untuk segera menemui Puteranya. Hatinya bergemuruh mendengar ia bukanlah yang di tuju untuk pertama kalinya. Ia memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya sendiri ke istana Deana tempat tinggal khusus calon raja. Permaisurinya ternyata telah lebih dulu sampai melihat putera mereka. Masih di depan gerbang kecil istana putera mahkota itu, Kangin dan Gongchan terkesiap dan ketakutan melihat kedatangannya. Mereka membungkuk dan meminta maaf atas kekeliruan tindakan mereka. Sebagai raja tentu saja orang-orang ini tak bisa di maafkan.

"Jika ayah ingin memberi hukuman, tujukan lah hukuman itu pada ku bukan pada prajurit. Aku yang keliru atas ini semua. Aku menyalahgunakan kekuasaan ku sebagai putera mahkota untuk menekan mereka"

Kepalanya benar-benar ingin pecah melihat tingkah Sehun. Bukan saat nya sekarang dia menjadi pahlawan, karena ada hukuman berat yang telah menanti dirinya dari Mahkamah Keadilan Hester. Oh Sehun memerintahkan Kangin dan juga Gongchan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia mengatakan akan secara pribadi mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas hukuman dari raja.

"Kau berhasil membuat ku malu putera ku. Sudah ku katakan pada mu sebelumnya, lupakan gadis Celeste itu"

Masih di luar kediaman Oh Sehun, sang raja tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya. Sehun melihat tatapan serius ayahnya yang begitu ingin menerkamnya. Mengerikan sekali. Ia menolehkan wajah pada ibunya, namun wanita itu juga terlihat tak bisa lagi membelanya kali ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin ayah mengatakan itu pada ku? Kai adalah cinta pertama ku dan akan tetap akan ku jadikan istri" tandas Sehun mempertahankan apa impiannya.

"Berhenti keras kepala Oh Sehun. Kau mau menjadikan calon permaisuri kerajaan kita dari bekas tawanan Eustacia?. Itu sama saja kau menikahi seorang pelacur Putera ku. Dimana pikiran mu?"

"Aku terlalu mencintainya ibu, Kai menderita karena mendapatkan siksaan disana. Apakah aku harus diam saja?"

"Itu sudah bukan urusan mu lagi anak ku. Kami telah berunding tadi malam, dan memutuskan akan mengatur pernikahan mu dengan puteri dari kerajaan Cresentia. Ia sangat cantik, tak kalah dari tunangan mu sebelumnya"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siaapun selain Kai!. Aku akan menggempur Eustacia dan merebut tunangan ku kembali"

"Kau mau menggempur mereka dengan apa? dengan bermodal kan lima ribu pasukan saja kau kalah dan mendapatkan hinaan untuk kerajaan kita. Ayah tak akan memberi mu izin membawa pasukan ke sana lagi"

"Tapi ayah, ini demi harga diri ku sebagai pria. Aku ingin membalaskan dendam pada Raja Kris dan juga panglima nya yang telah menyakiti Kai. Aku akan pergi ke Eustacia lagi dengan kemenangan"

"Kau tak akan menang melawan Eustacia walaupun kita sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan kita seluruhnya, itu terlalu beresiko"

"Aku akan minta bantuan Nevada dan Nero ayah. Tidak ada yang mampu melawan kita , Nevada dan Nero jika sudah bersatu. Mustahil mereka mengalahkan kita"

"Itu sangat benar. Mereka tak akan mampu melawan persekutuan kita jika hanya bermodalkan negeri taklukan mereka yang pastinya tak menyukai Eustacia. Tapi Jangan bawa-bawa tentang Nero, disana sedang terjadi perebutan kekuasaan antara pangeran Zico dengan adik raja Jisung. Sulit meminta bantuan mereka sekarang. Mengharapkan Nevada? apa kau lupa siapa Nevada itu Oh Sehun?"

"Maksud ayah?"

"Nevada memiliki raja yang anak perempuannya di jadikan istri oleh raja Eustacia, dan itu akan menyulitkan. Apa kau mau menyuruh Nevada menyerang kerajaan menantu nya sendiri untuk kepentingan pribadi mu? jangan gila putera ku"

"Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus merebut tunangan ku dan membalaskan dendam ku pada mereka ayah. Mereka menghina ku dan menyakiti harga diri ku di sana"

"Itu semua karena kesalahan mu sendiri Oh Sehun!"

"Suami ku, jangan terus menyalahkannya. Aku yakin Sehun akan belajar dari kejadian ini agar lebih paham urusan kerajaan"

"Ku mohon ayah, bantu aku membujuk Nevada agar mereka memusuhi Eustacia. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mu jika aku bisa mengalahkan Eustacia dan merebut Kai kembali"

Sehun berlutut di kaki ayah nya bermaksud membulatkan tekad dengan ambisinya. Matanya membara dengan serius mengungkapkan kesungguhan janjinya. Ia tahu ayahnya bukan orang yang gampang memaafkan dan memberinya kesempatan kedua.

"Ayah mu ini tak bisa membujuk Nevada dengan mudah Oh Sehun. Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali pada mu sebelumnya. Walau aku tahu sela yang dapat menjatuhkan Eustacia, namun Nevada selalu penuh perhitungan dalam mengambil kebijakan perang. Mereka tak akan mudah membantu jika hanya berlandaskan persekutuan erat kita"

Harapannya pupus sudah, Sehun makin bingung mencari cara untuk membebaskan Kai dari sana. Apakah ia memang harus menyerah pada takdir?.

"Namun ada satu cara yang membuat Nevada akan mendukung kita menghancurkan Eustacia anak ku. Namun ini semua tergantung pada kesediaan diri mu mengambil hati raja Nevada"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sehun melihat ada senyum di wajah ayahnya. Mungkin ini solusi jitu yang mudah ia lakukan.

"Kau harus menikahi salah satu puteri Nevada"

_CHANKAI_

Aroma teh hijau yang panas begitu menguar dari sebuah teko tembikar yang sedang di tuangkan oleh dua orang pelayan cantik di hadapan lima orang yang sekarang belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Saat pintu tertutup rapat menandakan dua pelayan tadi telah pergi, seseorang yang paling tua di antara mereka memandang wajah-wajah rupawan yang merupakan sumber kecemasannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Beberapa hari ini aku terus bermimpi kalian membawa pedang di genggaman kalian masing-masing dan saling bertarung dengan begitu brutal dan bernapsu. Itu pertanda buruk cucu ku"

Keempat pria itu terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sedangkan wanita tua itu masih nampak tenang walaupun kalimat yang dilontarkannya merupakan bentuk kekhawatiran.

"Nenek, mimpi adalah bunga tidur yang tak memiliki penafsiran khusus. Jadi tak perlu di pikirkan dengan serius mimpi nenek itu" ucap Luhan berusaha menenangkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Mimpi itu terasa nyata dan melibatkan kalian berempat yang merupakan cucu kandung ku sekaligus pilar penting bagi Eustacia, aku perlu khawatir Luhan"

"Kakak benar nenek. Lebih seringlah bermeditasi untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran mu. Serahkan urusan pemerintahan pada kami"

Park Chanyeol tak berminat menenangkan neneknya. Ia tahu neneknya hanya memancing mereka saja. Neneknya ini bukan wanita bodoh tentang seluk beluk masalah kerajaan dan membaca pikiran.

"Aku sulit tenang sebelum kau mendanai pembangunan rumah-rumah rakyat Ewaldo yang kalian hancurkan. Kalian telah menaklukkan kerajaan itu, jangan rampas kesejahteraan mereka setelah kalian menguasai lumbung-lumbung kekayaan alam mereka Luhan. Dan kau Suho, kenapa akhir-akhir ini sulit menemukan gandum di wilayah utara Eustacia?. Banyak rakyat mengeluh disana. Sebagai menteri kebijakan pangan itu tanggung jawab mu kan?"

"Nenek, usia mu sudah lebih dari 85 tahun. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal berat lagi tentang politik dan pemerintahan. Kami generasi yang akan mensejahterakan dan membesarkan Eustacia. Pergilah menyusul ibu suri ke Cleva, disana nenek bisa menikmati suasana sejuk pegunungan dan kenyamanan untuk beristirahat. Jika kau terus memikirkan masalah kerajaan ini, penyakit mu akan kambuh lagi"

Sang nenek menatap cucu nya yang menjadi raja dengan seksama. Terdapat banyak pikiran yang dibacanya di raut cucu nya yang paling bijaksana ini. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan pergi beristirahat dengan tenang jika permaisuri mu sudah berhasil memiliki anak laki-laki atau setidaknya dari 17 selir mu itu ada yang melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin permaisuri mu sampai sekarang belum hamil setelah kalian 8 tahun menikah?. Dan lebih parahnya, tak ada satu pun selir mu yang melahirkan anak laki-laki"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini nenek, tapi jangan khawatir. Beberapa selir ku masih belum hamil, mungkin ini hanya masalah waktu saja"

"Usia Victoria tidak lagi muda untuk menunggu sebuah kehamilan. Jika satu tahun kedepan ia tak hamil juga, ia harus lapang dada menerima penobatan putera mahkota dari anak laki-laki pertama mu dari selir lain"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Victoria"

"Jika di masa depan kau tak memiliki anak laki-laki, kau sudah tahu peraturan nya bukan ?. Anak lelaki saudara mu lah yang akan jadi penerus kerajaan ini. Walaupun kau telah memiliki anak perempuan, tapi ia tak akan bisa menjadi pemimpin kerajaan ini. Suho telah memiliki putera, jadi itu hanya peringatan untuk mu Kris"

Park Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai melihat Kris. Ia membayangkan sepupunya ini akan seperti ayam jantan yang menggiliri istrinya yang sangat banyak itu tiap malam. Erotis sekali tampaknya malam-malam sang raja di Allegra.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikap tak sopan mu itu wahai cucu ku yang pemberani"

Park Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dan menatap wanita yang telah melahirkan ibunya ini dengan agak sungkan karena tertangkap basah mengejek Kris.

"Maafkan aku nenek. Tadi aku hanya sedikit berimajinasi liar tentang saudara ku"

Suara kekehan Luhan dan Suho juga terdengar karena ucapan santai Park Chanyeol. Kris, sang raja hanya satu-satunya manusia yang ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol disana karena menertawakan masalah besar nya menjadi sebuah lelucon dan ejekan.

"Kau juga menjadi bahan kecemasan ku cucu ku"

"Tak usah mencemaskan ku nenek. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari ku. Hidup ku sangat sederhana"

"Keberanian selalu membawa kemenangan, tapi jak jarang bahwa keberanian mendatangkan kecelakaan. Apa kau menyukai puteri Celeste itu sampai tak mau menyerahkannya pada putera mahkota Delmore?"

"Tidak nenek, aku tidak menyukainya"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mempertahankannya?. Eustacia jauh lebih berharga daripada seorang wanita yang menjadi teman mu di ranjang"

"Nenek, Park Chanyeol pasti punya alasan pribadi kenapa ia melakukan itu. Dan aku sebagai raja juga harus menghargai keputusannya"

"Aku sedang tidak bertanya pada mu Kris. Aku bertanya pada adik mu yang telah menciptakan polemik dengan Delmore yang sebelumnya polemik itu tak pernah ada. Jangan karena separuh kekuatan mu ada di diri pria ini, kau terus membelanya. Sebagai Raja kau harus tahu membedakan mana kebenaran dan mana keegoisan. Kau terlahir dan hidup untuk menegakkan kebijaksanaan"

"Maafkan aku nenek, aku akan lebih hati-hati" ujar Kris mengakhiri.

"Aku ingin kejujuran mu. Apa kau memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis itu?. Sebelum ini tak ada satupun wanita yang kau ajak tinggal bersama mu walaupun aku tahu perangai mu pada wanita di luar sana. Apakah sekarang gadis itu menempati sisi hati mu Park Chanyeol?"

Kris, Luhan, dan Suho penasaran dengan alasan Park Chanyeol. Mereka semua tahu, sang nenek tidak mudah di tipu. Park Chanyeol menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang jengah mendengar pertanyaan ini. Otaknya yang biasa mudah menyusun siasat sekarang tak mampu memberi alasan masuk akal untuk menghindari kecurigaan neneknya.

"Kau menyukai gadis Celeste itu?"

Jawaban TIDAK akan menyulitkan rencananya karena neneknya bukan orang yang suka dengan permusuhan, apalagi ini tentang Delmore. Namun jawaban YA juga akan menimbulkan masalah lainnya walau kadar kerumitannya tak terlalu besar seperti pilihan pertama. Tapi apapun hal yang sudah diamati dan di perhatikan neneknya akan menjadi hal rumit bagi mereka semua. Neneknya pasti tak akan melepasnya, apalagi statusnya yang masih lajang dan belum menikah.

"Dia milikku. Dalam prinsip hidup ku, segala hal yang telah ku katakan milikku hanya akan menjadi hak ku"

"Kau cukup berbahaya saudara ku"

Park Chanyeol menghiraukan ledekan Suho padanya. Kini ia fokus menatap neneknya yang memandangnya tak seperti biasanya. Penuh ketelitian, kecurigaan dan juga sedikit ekspresi kekhawatiran.

"Di pesta keagungan kakek kalian, bawa gadis Celeste itu pada ku. Aku ingin melihat rupa gadis yang kau pertahankan mati-matian itu"

Keempat pria itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk setelah sang nenek berjalan keluar meninggalkan kecemasan pada hati mereka masing-masing. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang mendapatkan efek kegundahan paling dalam atas perintah neneknya.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku akan membawa mu ke Allegra. Jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun tentang apa yang ku lakukan padamu jika kau masih ingin hidup"

Park Chanyeol langsung mengucapkan apa maksud kedatangannya ke kamar budak nya siang ini.

"Kau malu kalau aku mengatakan pada orang-orang disana betapa bajingan nya sosok seperti mu kan?. Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka betapa tak berperikemanusiaan nya Park Chanyeol pada wanita"

"Silahkan ucapkan apa yang kau inginkan disana jika kau mau. Mereka semua tak ada yang berani melawan ku. Tapi kau harus ingat, nyawa keluarga mu dan orang-orang Celeste itu masih ada di tangan ku. Turuti semua perintah ku jika tak ingin nyawa seorang Celeste lenyap esok hari"

Kai terdiam seketika mendengar ancaman itu. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk mengucapkan amarah hatinya pada pria ini.

"Jimin, cepat dandani dia dengan baik. Kita semua harus pergi ke Lavinia sore ini untuk pesta keagungan kakek ku"

"Baik Panglima"

Setelah Park Chanyeol pergi, Jimin mendekati Kai yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Panglima Park hanya mengancam, dia tak akan melakukan apapun pada keluarga mu jika kau menuruti kata-katanya. Sudahlah, kau pasti baik-baik saja nanti puteri Kai"

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu. Aku hanya tawanan sekaligus budaknya sekarang"

"Seorang puteri bukan dilihat dari statusnya, tapi tingkah lakunya. Ku pikir semua puteri itu sombong dan suka asal memerintah seperti mantan majikan ku di Allegra. Tapi hanya melihat cara mu bicara, aku tahu kau pasti orang yang lembut dan baik"

Kai merasa terhibur dengan kata-kata Jimin. Ia menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Lagi pula saat ini kau masih menjadi puteri. Orang-orang Eustacia menyebut mu puteri Celeste. Lihat lah pakaian ini. Ini pakaian yang Panglima Park berikan pada ku untuk kau kenakan. Ini pakaian yang hanya bisa di gunakan oleh bangsawan Eustacia. Panglima Park cukup baik hati padamu, jangan merusak suasana hatinya"

"Aku sangat membencinya"

"Aku tahu, dan kau pantas untuk membencinya. Aku mengerti perasaan mu"

Kai menatap Jimin lebih dalam, ia ingin minta bantuan pada gadis ini.

"Mau kah kau membantu ku kabur dari sini?"

Kai melihat jelas keterkejutan di wajah Jimin. Mungkin ia meminta suatu kemustahilan.

"Aku bersimpati pada mu karena aku mengerti kesulitan mu. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa membantu mu, maaf. Panglima Park adalah pahlawan bagi kami, bagi seluruh Eustacia. Tidak ada cela bagi ku untuk menghianatinya. Ia pria paling tulus menjaga rakyat. Tak ada bangsawan lain yang seperti dia. Walau negeri lain menganggapnya penjahat, itu tak melunturkan sinar nya sebagai pelindung kami."

Kai tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia benar-benar akan menjadi tahanan rumah sampai pria itu membunuhnya atau membuangnya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti bisa menerima keadaan mu"

"Aku memang tak memiliki pilihan selain diam di perlakukan semena-mena olehnya. Kenapa Dewa mempertemukanku pada pria jahat dan kejam sepertinya?. Ini tak adil bagi ku"

Terdengar keputusasaan dan kemarahan dalam dirinya yang ia tujukan entah pada siapa. Ia menyesali takdirnya yang seperti ini.

"Kau harus tahu, Panglima Park adalah pria yang baik. Hanya saja masa lalu yang membuat nya menjadi seperti ini"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan masa lalu pria itu?"

Jimin diam, matanya melihat keadaan sekitar dengan agak teliti. Mungkin mencegah orang lain mendengar ucapannya.

"Masa lalunya sangat menyakitkan dan kelam. Itu menimbulkan trauma dan juga dendam sampai sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada mu karena ini masalah pribadi Panglima, lagipula aku takut salah menceritakannya karena kau berasal dari Celeste. Hanya saja aku ingin memberi tahu mu apa yang tidak boleh kau lakukan didepannya. Pertama, jangan berteriak dan mencelanya sekalipun kau sangat marah pada nya. Kedua, turuti saja apa maunya jika ia menyuruh mu melakukan sesuatu sekalipun itu tak kau suka. Ketiga, jangan pernah singgung tentang asal-usulnya terutama tentang ibunya, apalagi mengejek ibunya. Dia akan marah pada mu. Panglima tak segan-segan membunuh jika ia sudah sangat murka sekalipun itu rakyat Eustacia. Di balik sikap kasar dan semaunya itu, Panglima Park adalah pria yang sensitif. Jadi jangan membuat masalah jika kau masih sayang pada nyawa mu"

Kai mencoba mengingat baik-baik ucapan Jimin. Mendengar Sehun berjuang datang ke Eustacia untuknya, ia tahu harus tetap hidup sampai ia bertemu dengan tunangannya itu. Ia harus berjuang mempertahankan diri dengan baik disini.

"Euhmm, pesta keagungan di Eustacia itu seperti apa?"

"Itu pesta memperingati hari lahir Raja ke 35 Eustacia yang merupakan kakek Panglima Park. Hari ini pihak istana menggelar upacara suci, dan nanti malam mereka akan menggelar pesta perjamuan. Kau harus tampil berkilau agar tak di pandang remeh bangsawan Allegra yang semuanya mempesona itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melihat telapak tangannya yang bertaut dengan telapak tangan Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan lepaskan tangan mu jika bukan aku yang melepas. Dan satu lagi, jangan membuat masalah apapun disana jika kau tak ingin mendapat masalah"

Park Chanyeol menuntunnya keluar dari kereta kuda yang ia naiki bersama Jimin dan Mina. Ia tidak kikuk dengan kehidupan puteri istana, namun begitu kikuk melihat orang-orang disana melihatnya dengan menyelidik. Tindakan bisik-bisik kemudian terjadi saat panglima itu berjalan tenang disampingnya. Ada rasa malu karena statusnya yang menjadi budak rampasan perang namun berkedok puteri kerajaan seperti perintah Park Chanyeol saat ini.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"

Park Chanyeol membawanya ke salah satu sudut aula Allegra yang tampak indah berhiaskan dekorasi pesta khas Eustacia. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan panglima itu meninggalkannya di keramaian pesta. Matanya menelisik mencari keberadaan Jimin dan Mina, namun ia belum menemukan dua gadis itu juga. Ia mulai tak nyaman dengan beberapa pria dan wanita yang menatapnya serius. Mungkin wajahnya begitu asing bagi kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian mewah itu.

"Awalnya aku mengira puteri Celeste yang menjadi pemuas ranjang Park Chanyeol adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Tapi ternyata kau kelihatan biasa saja"

"Kau benar Eunjung. Ku pikir selera Panglima Park juga payah. Untuk apa dia mempertahankan wanita seperti ini dan mempertaruhkannya keselamatan seluruh kerajaan?" ujar Jiyeon

"Wanita kotor ini bahkan tak layak ada di pesta keagungan Eustacia. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?. Apa Kau menggoda Panglima tak tahu sopan santun itu untuk bisa menjadi bangsawan Eustacia?"

Kai merasa tak memiliki harga diri di hadapan bangsawan-bangsawan ini. Ia malu sekali. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat untuk menekan amarahnya, tapi tiba-tiba pinggangnya di lingkari tangan dari samping oleh seseorang.

"Lebih baik kau mengurus bagaimana caranya memberikan anak laki-kaki bagi saudaraku, atau mungkin mencari racun lebih ampuh untuk menggugurkan kandungan selir-selir suami mu yang biasanya kau lakukan. Tabib langganan mu itu meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku curiga ada yang sengaja membunuhnya"

"Kau bicara apa Park Chanyeol ?!"

Victoria bertanya dengan nada tinggi yang kentara, tapi tak cukup berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia melihat Eujung dan juga Jiyeon kaget mendengar ucapan Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku bicara terlalu serius pada mu permaisuri. Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu. Sepertinya saudara ku lebih menyukai dua selirnya yang lebih muda itu dibandingkan kau"

Kai sedikit menatap kesamping dan menangkap seringai Park Chanyeol saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Sedangkan Victoria yang melihat suaminya sedang bercengkrama dengan Jessica dan Yoona segera pergi meninggalkan Park Chanyeol dan budak ranjangnya.

"Eunjung, Jiyeon. Kalian panggil dua selir tak tahu diri itu. Aku akan bicara dengan paduka raja sekarang"

Setelah kepergian tiga wanita itu, Park Chanyeol tertawa puas. Pria itu menatapnya dan menyelipkan satu bunga wisteria di tatanan rambutnya. Darimana pria ini mendapatkan bunga Wisteria?. Bunga itu hanya ada di istana kerajaan Celeste.

"Lihat di sebelah kanan mu"

Pikirannya teralihkan oleh suara rendah Park Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Wanita tua berbaju putih itu nenek ku. Jika dia bertanya pada mu, jangan katakan apapun yang bisa membuat ku dalam masalah. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau sudah lima kali mengingatkan ku tentang itu, aku paham. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun"

Seorang pria dengan mahkota menteri kerajaan datang menghampiri mereka. Ia menebar senyum dan tampak sangat ramah.

"Selamat datang yang mulia pangeran ke empat. Walau kau melewatkan upacara suci tadi siang, yang penting kau tak melewatkan penyalaan obor malam ini"

"Aku bukan pengeran, jabatan ku hanya panglima perang disini"

Dari ucapan-ucapan orang Castilya, Kai mulai sedikit paham silsilah kekeluargaan Park Chanyeol di kerajaan ini. Namun kenapa Park Chanyeol enggan di sebut bangsawan?

"Baiklah Panglima ku, sebagai menteri protokoler sudah sepantasnya aku menyambut mu. Ku ucapkan selamat datang kembali di aula istana Allegra yang mulia. Kau tampak sangat gagah jika berpakaian formal seperti ini"

Park Chanyeol semakin tidak tertarik pada basa-basi ini. Sudah ada lima orang yang terus mengatakan penampilannya bagus malam ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa makna pujian itu sebenarnya jika sudah berada di lingkungan Allegra.

"Apakah sekarang aku berhadapan dengan puteri dari negeri suci Celeste?"

Kai memberikan senyum canggungnya pada pria bermata sipit itu.

"Kau manis dan tampak sangat menggoda tuan puteri, sesuai sekali untuk panglima kami yang gagah berani ini"

Kekehan lucu pria ini tak sanggup membangkitkan selera humor Park Chanyeol. Ia makin memberikan tatapan tak senangnya sekarang.

"Eheemm, maafkan aku panglima. Aku hanya mencoba meninggalkan kesan ramah pada mu dan puteri Celeste mu ini"

Kai merasa tangannya di tarik ke salah satu meja di dekat mereka. Park Chanyeol mengambil cawan di depannya dan menyuruh pelayan menuangkan minuman untuknya. Daesung pun dengan keramahannya mengambil teko lain bermaksud memberi minuman pada pasangan panglima nya yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Silahkan diminum tuan puteri"

Kai sedikit tersenyum dan mengambil cawan yang di sodorkan dengan sopan padanya.

"Jangan di minum, dan jangan makan apapun disini"

Kai dan si menteri protokoler bingung dengan peringatan itu.

"Bawa pergi teko milik mu itu Daesung, dia tak membutuhkannya"

"Ada apa wahai panglima ku?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan minuman pada nya"

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Sekarang"

Daesung mengerti ia berhadapan dengan siapa, ia kembali tersenyum dan pamit mundur dengan sopan. Kai melihat Park Chanyeol tak merasa bersalah mengusir menteri itu.

"Kau haus?"

"Tidak…."

Park Chanyeol kembali meneguk minumannya setelah bertanya padanya. Apa maksud pria ini melarangnya minum dan makan disini?. Apakah karena ia hanya di anggap budak hina jadi ia tak diperkenankan menyentuh makanan lezat khas Eustacia?

"Posisi mu tawanan disini. Itu alasan kenapa kau tak ku biarkan memasukkan benda apapun ke mulut mu"

"Aku tak mengerti maksud mu"

"Jika menteri itu tak memiliki maksud tertentu, tidak mungkin dalam satu meja yang sama harus di beri air dari teko yang berbeda"

"Mungkin ia hanya kebetulan tak ingin menggunakan teko yang sama dengan mu. Manusia kejam seperti mu selalu menuduh dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Kecurigaan mu pada setiap orang adalah bentuk ketakutan mu"

Ia enggan membalas ucapan Kai. Instingnya lebih tajam daripada pikiran polos gadis ini. Seorang menteri protokoler itu terlalu mencurigakan menjadi pihak penyambutnya disini. Lagipula, sejak kapan Kang Daesung ramah pada orang asing?. Ia dari aliran kiri yang punya pemikiran ortodoks tentang kehidupan kerajaan. Ia juga belum lupa bahwa menteri satu itu tercantum namanya dalam desas desus kematian beberapa orang penting Eustacia.

Saat alat bunyi-bunyian diperdengarkan dan tari-tarian di pentaskan di tengah aula besar itu, ada banyak bangsawan dan istri raja menari dengan gemulai disana. Mereka sangat cantik dan juga indah dalam balutan pakaian-pakaian bagus.

"Ternyata dimana-mana wanita sama saja, kebanyakan menyukai kemewahan dan silau akan harta" Park Chanyeol memberi sindiran akan tatapan kagum milik Kai.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau tak ubah nya seperti mereka"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Pandangan mata mu yang menjelaskan pada ku. Kau ingin kehidupan puteri mu kembali kan?"

Ya, Kai ingin kehidupannya yang damai kembali dan segera bebas dari jeratan pria ini. Tapi ia belum memastikan apa makna di nada cemoohan itu. Park Chanyeol keluar sambil membawa sebotol kecil minuman dari meja. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Suho saat berpapasan di ambang pintu keluar.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

Park Chanyeol menenggak minumannya, enggan menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai di sampingnya. Saat Kai menarik tangan yang di genggamnya, baru ia menoleh.

"Diam, aku bosan melihat mereka di dalam"

"Kau semakin memperlihatkan sifat asli mu, kau benar-benar pria yang tak punya sopan santun. Meninggalkan acara agung seperti ini bukan contoh bangsawan terpuji"

"Kau tidak tahu apa arti dan guna gelar bangsawan sesungguhnya, jadi sekarang diam sebelum aku lepas kendali memukul wajah mu lagi"

"Dasar pemabuk"

Park Chanyeol mencium bibirnya begitu saja. Bisa-bisanya pria ini melampiaskan ketersinggungannya di tempat terbuka. Ia berharap Chanyeol belum gila untuk melepas pakaiannya di sini.

"Ternyata kau mencari kebebasan disini"

Suara itu mengejutkan Kai. Ia segera mendorong dada Chanyeol dan menemukan wajah raja Eustacia dan wanita yang di katakan nenek oleh Park Chanyeol tadi. Ia seperti tak memiliki kehormatan, hanya pelayan birahi Park Chanyeol lah gelar yang tersemat di dirinya untuk negeri ini.

"Ada apa nenek ke sini?"

Ada nada ketus dari mulut Park Chanyeol barusan. Entah kerena gagal menyiksanya atau karena kedatangan wanita ini yang mengganggu aksi melecehkan dirinya.

"Tinggalkan aku berdua dengan gadis ini"

Park Chanyeol paham itu perintah mutlak neneknya. Kemudian ia pergi mengikuti ajakan Kris. Ia melihat kebelakang kembali, gadis Celeste itu terlihat bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuh pada neneknya dengan gaya Eustacia.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu acara mu"

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ucapan Kris, ia berhenti di dekat pilar besar yang menopang koridor istana. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pilar namun matanya tak lepas mengamati wanita itu disana, entah kenapa ia khawatir.

"Kau kelihatan khawatir sekali, ada apa?"

Park Chanyeol merasa Kris sungguh membuatnya makin jengkel.

"Aku tidak pernah khawatir soal wanita"

Kris tertawa, Park Chanyeol benar-benar tampak seperti pemula tentang wanita.

"Kau pikir aku tak punya pengalaman soal wanita?. Walau aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tahu kau menertawakan kemampuan ku"

Kris menepuk bahunya, dan Chanyeol tak senang dengan aksi saudaranya ini.

"Saat kau hanya tahu bagaimana menikmati tubuh wanita, maka jangan katakan apapun tentang pengalaman mu panglima Park. Kau hanya punya pengalaman birahi dengan mereka, tapi setiap wanita memiliki nilai dari itu. Mereka punya hati dan juga ingin di pahami"

"Aku tak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali fokus ke bangku taman tadi.

Kai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan nenek Park Chanyeol dengan gugup. Kegugupannya itu karena ia telah tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan tak sopan saat pesta keagungan suaminya seperti saat ini. Tapi ini sepenuhnya salah Park Chanyeol, pria itu begitu bernapsu menodainya.

"Suaramu bagaikan angin, wajah mu menghanyutkan perasaan, dan sosok mu bersinar seperti rembulan. Kau akan jadi penopangnya, kuatkan hati mu wahai Celeste"

Apa maksud perkataannya? Kai sama sekali tak mengerti. Dia baru tahu bukan hanya Park Chanyeol yang sulit di mengerti tindakan dan ucapannya. Ia mengamati tangannya yang di genggam oleh tangan hangat wanita itu.

"Cita-cita mu akan sulit terwujud, tapi jangan berkecil hati. Di balik cerita, pasti ada bahagia. Walaupun kau akan menghadapi berjuta rasa pedih dan luka, kau pasti sanggup menghadapinya. Kau paham mencintai dan di cintai, jadi jangan khawatir"

Kai semakin tak mengerti, Namun bahunya di tepuk-tepuk kecil oleh wanita tua ini. Ia menurunkan setengah badannya tanda hormat. Apa wanita tua ini peramal?. Ucapannya seakan menerawang masa depan. Kai takjub seketika.

Masih terus memantau dari jarak yang seperti tadi, Park Chanyeol sangat penasaran apa yang di katakan neneknya pada Kai.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan menghadapi wanita itu"

"Tidak ada kesulitan bagi ku menghadapi wanita manapun"

"Aku punya banyak istri, dan terlalu hapal reaksi penolakan saat aku menyentuhnya. Aku melihat gerakan tubuh wanita itu tak menginginkan mu"

"Itu bukan urusan mu. Urusi saja istri-istri mu itu"

"Apakah aku perlu memberitahu tips agar wanita itu bertekuk lutut dengan suka rela pada mu?"

_CHANKAI_

"Maaf tuan puteri, tapi penjaga di gerbang enggan untuk membuka kan pintu untuk anda"

Jessica hanya menghela napas mendengar seorang pengawal yang melapor padanya.

"Kakak, memangnya kenapa kau tak bisa masuk ke sana?. Bukankah kau bilang Panglima Park adalah saudara mu?"

Jessica melirik Yoona dan tersenyum maklum jika istri muda suaminya ini belum tahu tentang sosok Park Chanyeol. Ia baru dua bulan tinggal di Eustacia. Dan tak ada anggota keluarga kerajaan lainnya yang tertarik pada kisah seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria itu tak pernah masuk dalam hal ancaman bagi anggota keluarga kerajaan, jadi Yoona pasti tak tahu berita ataupun asal-usul pria itu karena membicarakan sosok Park Chanyeol hanya akan berkutat tentang perang, menang dan kisah kepahlawanannya.

"Dia memang saudara ku, tapi dia tak pernah mau mengakui kalau aku saudaranya. Dia tak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Nevada"

"Memangnya kenapa dia begitu tak menyukai Nevada?"

"Jangan bertanya pada ku Yoona, karena aku takut mengisahkan nya. Aku tak ingin memberikan cerita yang mungkin saja kau salah menafsirkannya, karena itu sulit"

"Apakah aku harus bertanya pada Park Chanyeol langsung? tidak kan?"

"Tanya saja pada suami kita. Dia bisa menceritakannya pada mu"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? apakah kita harus pulang begitu saja dan tak menyampaikan pesan nenek?"

"Sebaiknya kita turun dan langsung masuk kesana"

.

.

.

.

.

"Panglima, puteri Jessica melakukan kunjungan kesini"

"Lee Jonghyun, apakah kau tak ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan dulu?. Jangan pernah buka kan pintu Castilya untuk 2 wanita di Eustacia ini. Kau masih ingat siapa kan maksud ku?"

"Ingat panglima, mereka Permaisuri Victoria dan puteri Jessica"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengganggu ku karena wanita Nevada itu datang kemari?"

"Dia datang bersama puteri Yoona dari Aurelia panglima. Dan mereka berkeras menemui mu"

Park Chanyeol meletakkan busur panah yang hendak di bidikkan ke sebuah papan jati setelah mendengar kata Aurelia dari mulut prajuritnya.

"Aku benci sekali berurusan dengan wanita. Tapi biarkan selir paling muda itu masuk ke dalam tanpa wanita Nevada itu"

"Baik panglima"

Saat Park Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju area gerbang Castilya, para pelayan di sisi samping taman Castilya memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria gagah itu. Ada tamu penting rupanya sehingga sang panglima meninggalkan sesi latihan nya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jaehyun, kenapa panglima sangat sopan pada istri paling muda raja kita?. Aku tahu setiap istri raja wajib di hormati, tapi panglima bahkan tak pernah menaruh rasa hormat pada permaisuri. Terlebih lagi aku tak pernah melihat panglima kita begitu sopan pada bangsawan Eustacia"

Kai, Mina dan Jaehyun sedang berada di taman untuk menanam bunga-bunga kecil saat Park Chanyeol sibuk menyambut seorang wanita cantik di depan gerbang sana. Jaehyun bergabung bersama mereka karena pria itu sepertinya tak membiarkan Mina lelah bekerja. Kai sepertinya mencium ada hubungan istimewa antara keduanya. Namun bukan itu fokusnya. Ia fokus dengan hal menarik yang baru di dengarnya dari mulut Mina.

"Apa jangan-jangan Panglima Park menyukai selir raja itu? banyak yang mengatakan ia selir paling cantik di istana"

"Jangan membuat isu Mina, kepala mu bisa di penggal panglima"

"Aku kan hanya menebak saja. Makanya beritahu aku alasannya apa? kau kan dekat dengan Panglima Park, pasti tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ku"

"Karena selir itu dari Aurelia. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan keadaan yng terjadi, tapi Aurelia adalah jaminan dukungan besar untuk Eustacia"

"Memangnya kita akan akan benar-benar terlibat perang besar?"

"Menurut Jonghyun seperti itu. Panglima ingin segera membalas dendam ke Nevada. Nevada bukanlah kerajaan kecil, negeri salju itu memiliki persekutuan paling besar di Hester ini. Sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu secara tak resmi Nevada lah pemimpin Hester. Apalagi Delmore dan Nero yang merupakan kerajaan kuat lainnya bergabung dan berhubungan erat dengan Nevada, jadi kekuasaan dan pengaruh Nevada di negeri-negeri lainnya sangat kuat"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Aurelia?"

"Kekuatan Nevada, Nero dan Delmore sangat kuat. Panglima sepertinya sudah meraba bagaimana kekuatan mereka jika bersatu. Mustahil bagi Eustacia untuk membuat mereka runtuh hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan utuh Eustacia dan negeri-negeri jajahannya. Dan satu-satunya peluang untuk menang adalah menggandeng Aurelia"

"Aku tahu Aurelia adalah salah satu kerajaan besar dan makmur. Tapi apakah itu mampu menjadi pendamping Eustacia melawan kerajaan-kerajaan itu?"

"Aurelia adalah negeri besar yang setara dengan Nevada. Wilayah mereka sangat luas, penduduk mereka sangat pintar, hasil bumi mereka melimpah, dan yang pasti mereka memiliki bala tentara yang besar dan terorganisir. Pasukan gajah dan pemanah mereka tak ada yang menandingi di Hester ini."

"Jadi karena itu panglima Park memperlakukan selir Aurelia itu dengan sangat baik? agar meninggalkan kesan yang baik bagi Aurelia?"

"Benar, saat raja Kris memutuskan menikahi puteri Aurelia itu, panglima Park sangat antusias. Ia dengan senang hati ikut rombongan bangsawan Allegra datang ke Aurelia saat pesta pernikahan raja"

"Pantas saja panglima begitu sopan pada puteri Yoona. Tidak biasa sekali melihat panglima hormat kepada bangsawan lain

"Karena kebutuhan kita akan kekuatan Aurelia lah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau puteri Yoona adalah wanita yang paling di hormati dan paling dijaga perasaannya oleh bangsawan-bangsawan Allegra yang penuh siasat, bahkan oleh Panglima Park yang sukar menghormati bangsawan sekalipun"

Kai sangat menyimak percakapan Mina dan Jaehyun. Masih sambil merapikan tanah gembur depannya, ia menajamkan matanya ke arah Park Chanyeol yang sekarang membawa istri raja itu ke dalam kediamannya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu? apa yang membawa mu kemari?"

Park Chanyeol bisa melihat kegugupan wanita muda ini di depannya. Ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah rupawannya.

"Aku…"

"Apa suami mu mengatakan aku memangsa manusia sehingga kau ketakutan saat menatap ku?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia selalu memuji mu. Ia mengatakan kau panglima yang hebat. Ia tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang mu"

"Oleh karena itu jangan takut pada ku. Minum lah dulu"

Park Chanyeol memerintahkan pelayannya untuk melayani selir ini.

"Aku hanya di utus nenek untuk melihat keadaan puteri Celeste itu. Dan memberikan bingkisan dari nenek untuknya"

"Nenek terlalu merepotkan mu kalau begitu. Harusnya ia mengutus pelayan kerajaan untuk ini"

Satu hal mencurigakan dari neneknya cukup membingungkannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku senang dapat keluar Allegra dan melihat tempat mu. Aku takjub kau tinggal di dekat perbukitan. Kelihatan lebih sunyi, nyaman dan sangat tenang. Aku ingin sekali memilki tempat tinggal seperti ini"

Wanita itu lebih rileks berbicara dengan binar mata yang seperti rusa betina. Sepertinya saudaranya yang raja itu memang pintar menaklukkan berbagai jenis wanita. Park Chanyeol merasa perlu berbuat baik pada selir satu ini. Dia tampak masih terlalu hijau untuk menghadapi tekanan istana.

"Kau harus hati-hati tinggal di Allegra. Ada banyak ular berbulu domba disana"

Yoona menghentikan cerita nya dan fokus menatap Chanyeol. Seketika suasana menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih telah memperingati ku. Saat aku meninggalkan Aurelia, aku paham akan seperti apa posisi ku. Aku hanya akan menjadi istri yang hanya mendapat kepingan kecil hati suaminya. Tapi aku tidak kecewa. Selama Yang Mulia menjaga ku, aku percaya akan baik-baik saja"

Park Chanyeol paham itu kalimat ketegaran yang sering terucap dari bibir wanita yang tersiksa dalam rumah tangga nya. Ibu nya juga dulu selalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tegar di hadapannya, walau ia tahu ibunya begitu terluka hidup di istana. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa prihatin pada wanita ini. Mungkin karena sedikit mengingatkannya pada kehidupan ibunya dulu.

"Apakah aku bisa segera bertemu dengan puteri Celeste itu? itu tujuan ku ke sini"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempersilahkan selir itu berjalan keluar di pandu pelayannya. Namun sebelum wanita itu berjalan jauh, ia memanggil lagi sang selir muda.

"Apakah kau sudah hamil?"

Yoona merasa wajahnya panas mendengar ucapan spontan panglima Eustacia ini. Mereka bangsawan, kalimat itu tak sopan di tanyakan dalam situasi seperti ini dan dengan nada yang begitu enteng. Lagipula, dalam ikatan kekeluargaan kerajaan ia adalah kakak ipar pria ini. Bukankah harusnya pria ini lebih sopan?. tapi ia mengingatkan dirinya lagi berbicara dengan siapa.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai kau menanyakan itu?"

Park Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bertanya, ia hanya berpikir tentang Aurelia.

"Jika suatu saat kau hamil, jangan katakan pada siapapun di Allegra termasuk pada suami mu. Kau mungkin boleh mengatakannya saat kandungan mu sudah membesar dan tak bisa ditutupi. Intinya, jangan katakan apapun saat kau baru hamil pada orang-orang di Allegra. Tolong ingat kata-kata ku"

"Kenapa? apa kau bicara tentang pewaris tahta dan bayi laki-laki?"

"Bukan, aku tidak bicara bayi laki, bayi perempuan atau calon putera mahkota. Aku hanya menghormati Aurelia dan berharap banyak pada keluarga mu. Aku perlu berbuat baik pada mu dan mengingatkan ada orang-orang berbahaya di istana yang bisa saja menyingkirkan mu. Jika kau menderita disini dan kabar itu sampai berhembus ke telinga keluarga mu, aku sebagai panglima perang tak akan senang dengan itu. Apa kau paham maksud ku?"

Yoona mengangguk, ia juga tak ingin membuat suaminya mengalami kesulitan. Kelangsungan hubungan baik antara Aurelia dan Eustacia ternyata ada di pundaknya. Ia semakin paham sekarang dengan kerasnya kehidupan istana dan tingkah polah palsu orang-orang disekelilingnya yang bisa saja membahayakannya.

_CHANKAI_

Kris mendapati pemberitahuan bahwa Park Chanyeol datang ke Lavinia pagi tadi. Tapi bukan istana Allegra tujuannya, melainkan menuju kediaman seorang pandai besi, ahli obat dan juga gudang arak. Lupakan tempat terakhir, karena ia tahu Park Chanyeol sepertinya akan mempraktekkan tipsnya. Tapi mengunjungi pandai besi dan ahli obat paling hebat di Eustacia adalah hal yang perlu mendapat perhatiannya. Walau ia percaya dengan Chanyeol, namun pria itu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa jangan mempercayai siapapun di Eustacia ini sekalipun itu istri yang sangat dicintainya. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih cermat mengintip tindak-tanduk para bangsawan Allegra walau ia berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya tetap tenang.

"Mata-mata ku melihat rombongan Raja Delmore datang ke Nevada semalam saudara ku. Kau harus segera memikirkan lagi target-target kita. Kita harus segera serius menghimpun kekuatan tambahan"

Baru saja ia memikirkan pria ini, ternyata Park Chanyeol telah berada di alun-alun Lavinia juga. Mungkin ia akan melatih pasukan berkuda disini.

"Maksud mu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh menanggapi ini, kau tentu tahu apa maksud orang-orang Delmore ke sana. Mendengar keputusan Mahkamah Keadilan Hester yang menjatuhi hukuman Oh Sehun, pasti ayahnya dendam kepada kita. Walaupun ia dengan pura-pura mengirim surat permintaan maaf dan denda berupa upeti, aku sangat tahu bahwa Raja Delmore itu tidak suka direndahkan"

"Dan itu tak akan terjadi kalau kau mau menyerahkan gadis Celeste itu Park Chanyeol. Kau membuat ku bingung dengan posisi ku menghadapi Nevada"

"Ku pikir kau adalah manusia yang paling tahu betapa kejamnya manusia menghadapi kekuasaan. Manusia akan licik seperti iblis untuk merebut kekuasaan dan akan buas melebihi hewan untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya. Lagi pula kau tak akan rugi menyerang mertua mu di Nevada sana. Pilihannya hanya ada pada mu Kris, serang Nevada atau suatu saat mereka akan memijak kepala mu tanpa kau sadari"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Berapa banyak kau mengirim mata-mata di setiap perbatasan kerajaan dan di dalam istana kerajaan-kerajaan lain?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, karena itu urusan ku"

"Aku perlu tahu Park Chanyeol, jika sewaktu-waktu salah satu dari mereka tertangkap dan membawa nama Eustacia, aku juga yang akan kesulitan"

"Jumlahnya sangat banyak, mungkin setengah dari jumlah burung sihir parkit di kerajaan ini. Kau tenang saja, tak satupun dari orang-orang itu berasal dari Eustacia. Mereka prajurit bayaran yang loyal dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh pada mereka."

Kris terpaku sendiri mendengar jumlah mata-mata utusan Park Chanyeol. Populasi burung sihir parkit di Eustacia diperkirakan 5000 an lebih. Jadi mungkin ada 2500 kaki tangan Park Chanyeol yang tersebar di berbagai belahan negeri. Apa sebenarnya cita-cita saudaranya itu?

"Kau mencurigaiku?"

Park Chanyeol sedang mencoba menerawang dan menebak arah pikiran Kris. Tidak sulit membaca raut cemas pria yang sudah lebih 13 tahun di kenalnya. Kris wajar curiga padanya.

"Hanya seseorang yang tidak punya pikiran jika tak mencurigai gerak-gerik mu Park Chanyeol"

"Eustacia adalah kerajaan yang besar. Negeri ini akan mengukir sejarah indah penuh kejayaan di bawah kepemimpinan mu. Nama mu lah yang akan terukir abadi di tinta emas lembaran sejarah kerajaan ini. Kau akan di gambarkan sebagai raja rupawan yang di cintai banyak wanita, dan sosok mu juga bijaksana. Sejarah hidup ku tidak seperti mu. Sejarah hidup ku bukan tentang perjuangan kisah asmara dengan wanita cantik jelita, bukan tentang kepahlawanannya membela Eustacia, ataupun peperangan seorang pria dengan pria lainnya. Aku tahu bagaimana takdir ku sejak 14 tahun yang lalu. Sejarah kerajaan ini hanya akan mencatat bagaimana upaya ku menghancurkan Nevada. Walau peperangan besar nanti banyak melibatkan pihak luar, namun sesungguhnya semua ini hanya tentang aku dan Nevada"

"Park Chanyeol, kau tak akan menikmati hidup dengan obsesi mu itu"

"Aku tidak butuh cinta suci wanita, gelimang harta benda atau kehormatan tahta untuk menikmati hidup. Yang ku butuhkan dalam hidup ku adalah penderitaan Nevada. Mereka harus membayar kesakitan ibu ku dan air mata nya."

"Itu tidak mudah saudara ku. Perjuangan mu masih panjang untuk mewujudkan itu"

"Aku tahu, tapi bersiaplah. Tidak lama lagi kau harus berhenti bermain aman Kris. Membela ku atau mempertahanan sikap pengecut mu terhadap mertua mu"

Kris paling tak suka membahas topik ini, ia selalu dilematik walau lebih dari separuh hatinya mengatakan ia harus mempertahankan Park Chanyeol disisinya, tapi menghadapi Nevada? itu juga bukan perkara mudah.

"Kau tak perlu mempercayai siapapun di Eustacia ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya pada strategi perang ku saja. Mempercayai seluruh siasat ku untuk membuat pasukan paling sempurna yang pernah ada untuk Eustacia. Dan satu lagi, kau juga harus segera mengatakan pada istri mu yang berasal dari Nevada itu, aku tak akan sungkan dengannya untuk mencuci kaki ibu ku dengan darah seluruh bangsawan Nevada"

_CHANKAI_

Derapan langkah yang begitu pasti mengiringi langkah Raja Delmore menuju ruang khusus pertemuannya dengan Raja Nevada yang merupakan sahabat persekutuannya. Tiga pengawal pribadinya yang terus berada di dekatnya sejak dari Delmore ia perintahkan untuk berhenti mengikutinya. Senyum ramah putera mahkota Nevada menyambut kedatangannya tepat di depan pintu. Tampak pangeran tampan itu sepertinya juga di utus ayahnya untuk datang kemari menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang Paman, maaf aku tak menyambut mu di gerbang utama siang ini. Tadi aku sedang ada latihan memanah dengan guru Kang"

"Sudah seberapa hebat kemampuan memanah mu keponakan ku?"

"Belum sehebat ayah ataupun paman. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi hebat seperti kalian"

"Sehun perlu mencontoh sikap mu Yonghwa. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan wanita di banding memikirkan urusan istana. Aku bingung menghadapinya. Dia putera mahkota yang akan mewarisi Delmore yang begitu besar, tapi dia tak memiliki sikap kuat layaknya prajurit baja yang cerdik bersiasat. Dia memang arif dan penuh kasih tapi itu tak cukup menjadi syarat seorang raja yang kuat. Bantu paman untuk membuatnya menjadi kuat Yonghwa, paman percaya kau bisa membantu paman karena dia sahabat mu"

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Aku paham perasaannya dan kenapa ia melakukan itu. Aku selalu berada di sisi Sehun dan Delmore paman. Tindakan Eustacia begitu berani mempermainkan Delmore. Dan menjadi kecemasan ku juga apa yang Eustacia lakukan selama enam bulan ini. Itu ancaman untuk kita Paman"

Raja Delmore tersebut senang bahwa putera mahkota Nevada sepakat bahwa Eustacia berbahaya. Ia akan lebih mudah mendapat sokongan rupanya.

"Sepertinya kau memikirkan apa yang paman pikirkan Yonghwa. Apakah ayah mu sudah tahu tentang ini?"

"Aku yakin apa yang dilakukan Eustacia sudah diketahui oleh seluruh orang termasuk ayah. Aku yakin dia cukup cemas karena pergerakan Eustacia begitu cepat. Mereka memecahkan rekor Nero dengan jumlah negeri jajahan perang lebih dari sepuluh kerajaan dalam kurun waktu hanya dua bulan. Itu gila paman, dan mereka tak pernah kalah"

"Bahkan itu tampak terlalu ambisius"

"Aku belum menyampaikan suara ketidaksukaan ku pada Eustacia dengan ayah. Jika bicara Eustacia, ada nama Jessica dan juga Kris yang akan jadi pertimbangannya. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh ayah membenci anak dan menantunya sendiri"

"Kau benar Yonghwa, tapi…"

Raja Delmore itu berjalan selangkah lebih mendekat ke arah pemuda yang terpaut usia tiga puluh tahunan yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

"Kau juga harus memikirkan Nevada dan tahta mu di masa depan. Eustacia adalah ancaman besar bagi kita sekaligus bagi mu. Saudara ipar mu dan terutama panglima nya itu dapat menggoyang posisi mu. Kau paham kan apa maksud paman?"

Yonghwa tersenyum kecil karena pria di depannya ini memberinya dukungan. Ia mengerti maksud pria ini, kepentingan Nevada, Delmore, dan juga masa depannya.

"Aku sudah memprediksi seperti inilah jadinya saat Jessica harus menikah dengan raja Eustacia, bukan kedamaian yang akan kami dapatkan, melainkan ancaman perang. Ayah keliru mempercayai Kris. Walau dia pria yang hebat, tapi kehebatannya adalah bantuan dari Park Chanyeol"

"Dan menjadi tugas mu untuk mengurus Panglima itu Yonghwa. Sekali lagi paman ingatkan, dia ancaman terbesar mu. Dengan adanya pertikaian kecil Sehun dengan Eustacia, kau akan mendapatkan sokongan dari kami. Kita perlu memberi tahu siapa kita pada Eustacia keponakan ku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang penyerangan mendadak itu, dan aku tak percaya kau membiarkan nya menyerang kerajaan menantu ku. Itu tindakan paling gegabah dan paling konyol yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah persekutuan kita"

Raut kemurkaan raja Nevada sudah bisa ia tebak. Ia membuang napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia pun sama ingin murkanya di hadapan Sehun kemarin. Tapi semuanya telah terjadi, menyesali perbuatan Sehun hanya akan menyulut emosi.

"Tidak seperti itu sahabatku, tentu saja itu di luar pengawasan ku. Putera ku dengan langkah gegabah mengambil tindakan yang benar-benar di luar prediksi. Sehun membawa lima ribu pasukan ke sana secara diam-diam. Dia belum paham bagaimana hebatnya menantu mu itu bersiasat. Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus mulai menyusun strategi menumpas Eustacia. Menantu mu itu sangat licik dan berbahaya sahabat ku. Aku yakin tak lama lagi Eustacia akan menyerang Nevada"

Yonghwa melihat ayahnya masih diam, sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ayah, mereka telah menaklukkan Tavia, Aria, dan Valencia. Sepertinya mereka sengaja menaklukkan kerajaan–kerajaan yang menjadi tempat kita bergantung bahan makanan, senjata dan juga sumber kebutuhan penting lainnya. Tidak itu saja, dua kerajaan yang merupakan pusat orang-orang perompak yang menjadi musuh Delmore juga mereka gandeng dan telah mengabdi pada Eustacia. Wilayah barat daya Hester telah utuh menjadi milik mereka, dan mereka juga memiliki beberapa bagian negeri taklukan di bagian timur Hester ayah. Dengan langkah besar mereka, bukan tidak mungkin Eustacia menyerang kita mengingat siapa panglima perangnya"

"Aku juga menemukan fakta bahwa Raja Eustacia memiliki koneksi-koneksi penting hampir di seluruh penjuru Hester ini. Aku sulit bernegosiasi dengan Hakim Agung Hester karena ternyata hakim itu adalah kakak ipar menantu mu dari Cleva. Kemudian aku pergi meminta bantuan pada Ketua pembela bangsawan Hester, tapi mereka sulit membantu ku karena Kris adalah sahabat baik ketua mahkamah itu yang berasal dari Adara, kerajaan yang juga berhasil Eustacia duduki. Akibatnya, putera ku akan dihukum penjara selama tiga bulan karena perbuatannya. Hukuman itu akan diperingan jika aku memohon maaf pada Eustacia. Aku telah mengirim permintaan maaf itu karena terpaksa, rasanya aku benar-benar mencium kaki menantu mu dan ia tertawa senang"

Ia tak percaya Kris begitu bernapsu mendominasi Hester, namun semua fakta di lapangan sulit terbantah. Eustacia dibawah kendali menantunya ingin menguasai Hester, dan anak yang dulu ia biarkan hidup itu pasti berencana menghancurkannya. Perpaduan dua pria Eustacia itu begitu menjadi fokus perhatiannya empat bulan belakangan ini. Dan hasilnya, mereka memang patut di awasi karena terlalu bahaya bagi keagungan Nevada.

"Ayah, kita harus segera bersiaga menghadapi ancaman besar jika sewaktu-waktu mereka akan menyerang kita" ucap Yonghwa berusaha membujuk ayahnya.

"Menurut ku, kita tak hanya perlu bersiaga. Kita harus lebih tangkas dengan memberi penyerangan ke Eustacia sebagai tindakan peringatan kalau mereka telah mengganggu kedamaian Hester. Aku datang untuk tujuan itu Jung Yunho. Meminta mu mengesampingkan hubungan pribadi dengan Eustacia dan menegakkan hukum Hester dengan tegas karena kau lah sang Astin"

"Kau benar Changmin, kita harus segera melakukan penyerangan dadakan ke Eustacia dan membuat mereka menyerah sebelum memegang senjata. Aku sendiri yang akan menyingkirkan anak haram bernama Park Chanyeol itu meskipun aku harus mengorbankan menantuku dan juga Jessica"

_TBC_


End file.
